It, Itself, and Mike
by Mr.Derpface
Summary: Michael Schmidt. Average employee to watch Kid friendly Animatronics at night. Paid deathly below the normal check. Literally. Join Mike as he tries to fnd his life back. Or will he succumb to the depths of insanity? Rated T for language and gore. Art by Demon Desire
1. Cheaters

**A\N: Was up Bros? OK so here it is, after so long of hiding behind my keyboard, and reading other fanfics, I have the courage to post my FIRST story. So without further ado…**

 _ **Freddy: Shut up and get on with it!**_

 **A\N: *Sigh***

Chapter 1:

"Mike! We are closing up!"

That was Chris, a sort of shy kinda fellow. He was currently tucking a worn down broom in the supply closet. He wore a light blue janitorial suit with a sticker that said,

"Hi! My name is Chris."

The name was written in cursive. Chris had Blonde hair and green eyes. His eyes were that of age due to being 42. Chris shut the closet door and breathed out as he looked around the resteraunt,

"Why do you work here Mike?"

A Black haired and blue eyed adult looked up as the last of some parents left the dreary room,

"I need money?"

Mike stuffed his hands into his pockets and sat down in a green-blue metal chair, his eyes quickly darting to the clock. Chris nodded and wiped his hands on his knees,

"Fair enough."

The resteraunt seemed to groan as a sharp bell tore through silence. A chill went up Mike's back as he watched the children's drawings slowly flap in a breeze. The resteraunt itself wasn't in good condition. Even with Chris cleaning it every night, Freddy Fazbears pizzeria had seen better days.

The once glossy black and white strips littering the walls of the hallways and floor tiles were now cracked and chipped away. Tables lined up to a stage occupied with three figures, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken.

Mike nervously glanced behind him and saw a curtained off section of the room. In front of the curtains was a sign that said,

"Out of order."

Mike cleared his throat as Chris came over to sit across from him. Chris heaved a sigh as he sat down and wrapped a arm around the edge of the seat,

"I don't envy you."

Mike chuckled halfheartedly as Chris stared up at the animatronics.

The stage was colorfully lighted with yellow, blue, and purple. Posters were stapled to the wall behind the figures that stated,

"Let's Party!"

Chris blinked a few times before leaning back in his seat,

"How many nights have you been here?"

Mike, who'd been in space, said nervously,

"9 days…"

Chris nodded but continued to stare at each of the animatronics. Freddy was a Hazelnut brown bear with a glossy black hat and a shiny black bowtie. When he was up and moving, his voice had the slightest hint of being British and his eyes were that of deep blue. . His job was lead singer in the Fazbear gang.

Chris looked at Bonnie and frowned,

"Is Bonnie a boy or a girl?"

Mike glanced up from his clasped hands and squinted. Bonnie was a deep velvet with a slight tint of purple on HIS under belly. Mike shrugged and sniffed as he again looked at the clock,

"Seems like he is a dude…"

Bonnie held a red and white V guitar at the ready. It always seemed as if he were about to play it. Bonnie's light red eyes were trained forward, temporarily at a wall.

Finally Chris then gazed at Chica. Her suit was stained with various sauces and pizza toppings. She was a deep yellow with adverting pink eyes. She held in her feathers, an odd looking cupcake. Mike shivered again under the gaze of that cupcake.

For 9 days that cupcake sat in his tiny office, creepily staring at him. And for 9 nights 5 animatronics haunted him for reasons unknown. Mike held his temple as a wave of nausea came over him sending chilling thoughts of darkness and death, even catching a glimpse of a yellow version of Freddy. Mike cringed visibly as the picture of Golden Freddy passed. It only happened to him twice did Golden Freddy appear in his office.

Once as he carelessly looked at his poster on his 1st night and again as he tried to escape early. Both times he nearly fainted due to the amount of stress that this job gave him.

Mike thought back to the day when the fat bastard gave him this job without question.

"You're Hired!"

He said.

"It's Easy!"

He said.

Mike snorted and stared at Chris as he groaned from standing up. Chris cracked his back and sighed,

"I'll see you in the morning Mike."

Mike nodded and close his eyes for a moment. He heard the doors to the entrance open and close. No sooner did they do that, a soft him was heard. Mike opened his eyes to inky blackness.

 **Time Skip: In The Office, 11:55**

Mike buttoned the last button on his Purple shirt and breathed deeply through his nose as he pinned on his yellow badge. He ruffled his close cropped hair as he plopped down in a dark black leather chair. Mike groaned and leaned on one side to dig out a grey tablet that he'd accidentally sat on.

He dusted it off and patted the screen. At once a red light come on the side indicating the power, then a green light making the screen pop on. He quickly flipped through the camera angles, from the desolate kitchen to the main hall were all the animatronics faces were close up.

Mike glanced at the top left corner of the tablet and saw that it was 11:58.

'Almost Time…'

He thought darkly. A faint red glow shimmered around the dusty room, barely illuminating Mike's scared expression. Again, that fucking cupcake, as Mike glared up, was on one of the t.v. consoles staring at Mike as if it were waiting for something.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the cupcake faced the opposite direction. Mike smirked and checked his left then right. Two heavy iron doors blockaded him on both sides to either keep Make in…. Or prevent him from getting out. A red switch on the bottom said, 'Door,' while a white switch on the top said, 'Light.'

Mike tested out both buttons, satisfied that when the light illuminated the pitch black hallway and as the door came down with a clang. On the tablet screen, the bars had gone up to three because of the power he'd been using. Mike quickly turned the light off and made the door come up.

Then another bell resounded through the empty resteraunt.

Mike looked down at the tablet, not surprised that Bonnie and Chica had already began their assault on Mike's position. I guess you could say that Mike was indeed playing hide and seek. Except when the animatronics find him, he would undoubtedly be stuffed into a metal filled suit.

There was no phone call for him tonight due to his overstay at that retched place. Apparently Fazbear A.K.A, , the owner of this place, was actually surprised knowing that one of his employee's had survived more than 5 nights plus overtime. So, with the fact that Phone Guy(that's what Mike called the man on the phone) had disappeared on his fourth night call, Mike stopped receiving messages from him.

Instead he received tapes that played a message stating, The Joy of Creation.

Which was super fucking creepy.

Mike glanced at the tiny clock and saw that it was only 12:02 and already Chica was in the kitchen rattling together pots and pans. Soft padded footsteps resounded in Mikes ears causing his hand to automatically fly toward the left hallway light.

There standing, was Bonnie grinning. His snout barely protruding into the doorway. Mike slammed his palm on the door switch and breathed as the door cut away him and the demonic furry. Mike leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead as Bonnie appeared at the door window.

It spoke in a slight southern accent,

"Tonights your last night Mike."

Mike glared at the bunny and scoffed in retaliation,

"Yeah after tonight, I quit."

The bunny chortled and bounced off. Mike opened the door and looked back down at the tablet.

His stomach immediately dropped.

Freddy was gone. Normally he would let out one of his famous laughs and alert Mike to his presence. In a horrifying fit, Mike flipped through every single camera, not being able to find the bear. Mike clicked the right door light and saw Chica sitting in the window frame with a wry smile. Her voice sounded that of a over zealous cheerleader,

"Whats the matter Mikey? Can't find Freddy?"

Mike closed the right door and started to sweat,

"Go away Chica, I am kinda busy…"

Weird that he was talking to a robot? Hardly. If someone had walked up to Mike a week ago and said

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

He would have laughed and walked away. But after seeing this job, he would have to bring a bag full of underpants.

So, Chica shrugged and walked away oh so fucking casually. Mike held his head and used one finger to flip through the various camera angles. He stopped however, on the backstage camera.

It was a rather small room, containing various heads and a propped up endo skeleton. But… a small wooden hinge on the grey floor hung open. If Mike squinted he could barely see a small yellow triangle inside saying,

"Genera-"

A large clang was heard as it slowly echoed in the resteraunt. It reached Mike's ears a fraction to late, and the whole room plunged into darkness.

Mike's eye twitched inadvertently with malice as the realization struck him like lightning.

"They turned off the power…."

Mike whispered slowly to himself until he roared,

"THEY CHEATED!"

Mike shot up and flipped his chair causing it to spill back into the corner with a crash. He then threw the tablet down forcefully causing that to burst into tiny pieces.

Mike afterwards looked to his left as a familiar jingle came alive. There standing peacefully was Freddy. His arm was supporting his fat ass on the doorway. Every few seconds his face would flash in the dim lit room. The red light had slowly grown to grey and finally when the Jingle stopped, the lightbulb popped.

Mike was hung in the dark for a fraction of a second. No 6 O'Clock bell was going to save him. No magical fairy was was going to bippity boopity boo his shit outta there.

No, it was the end.

Some say your life flashes before your eyes as you die. But in Mikes case, it was the whites of Freddy's eyes as he lunged at Mike.

Mike barely had time to react as Freddy crashed where Mike had been standing moments before. He'd hastily ran out the right door and into the hallway in a mad dash for escape.

Chica was at the end of the hallway hands held out like a professional football player. Mike took a running start and slid under her legs just as she groped for him. This caused her whole body mass to tip over and fall into the ground. Mike laughed like a schoolgirl, holding his sides as he entered the main hall.

Bonnie poked his head out from the backstage door and grinned wildly,

"Don't Run Mike."

Mike dashed for the Front doors as Boonie casually walked down the wooden steps of the stage. Mike jiggled the front doors forcefully and growled in anger as to they wouldn't budge. His eyes, however lit up when he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out!...

A huge chain full of keys.

Great

Mike glanced behind him to see Chica regaining her balance and Bonnie slowly advancing. Mike jiggled the doors more forcefully and as they wouldn't open, kicked them.

He instantly regretted doing so.

Mike dropped his keys and ducked into the other hallway making his way to his office.

He glanced behind his shoulder and saw Bonnie and Chica guarding the exit. Wait a minute… Freddy… Bonnie…Chica…. Where was…

 **SHUNK**

It all happened so fast, Mike blinked only after he had been impaled. He looked down to see a broken and torn arm jutting into his stomach and out of his back. A steady pitter patter let Mike know he was losing blood. He followed the arm up to a crimson red fox. Mike sputtered a mixture of blood and mucus as he pronounced the name,

"Fo…xy.."

Foxy the Pirate Fox. Located in pirates cove. The curtained off section of the main hall. Out of order due to his malfunction in '87. Mike had disdained the fact of keeping an eye out for him. Its yellow gaze trained on him in sorrow as Mike gripped the arm with red hands.

Foxy yanked his arm out causing a sickening spatter of god knows what to spill out on the floor. Foxy caught Mike just as he slipped to the floor and slung him over his shoulder. His voice was filled with a garbled pirate like static,

"Come on lad, lets go."

Mike gasped as he bounced up and down in the darkened hallway. Just before thy rounded the corner, Mike caught a glimpse of a golden figure leaning out of his office doorway.

Freddy stood waiting patiently by the doorway tapping his foot to an imaginary beat and humming his favorite tune. Foxy gracefully leapt up onto the stage and presented Mike,

"ere e' be."

Chica and Bonnie stayed behind Foxy as Freddy grabbed the limp night guard and set him on the wooden table. Freddy grasped the table with his hands and smiled,

"Bring the suit."

Many times they have done this, stuffing the night guard, but this one, Michael Schmidt, was very different. This night guard had left Freddy and the gang outsmarted and dumbstruck.

Freddy grinned as the night guards eyes rolled, so what if they had cheated.

Mike was propped up into a empty portion of a Freddy suit. Blood had already began to seep into the hazel suit causing it to be a deep crimson. Freddy carefully hovered the first part of the suit as Bonnie and Foxy held Mike. Freddy then shoved the leg piece, piercing bone and severing connection to his foot.

Mike jostled in his position letting out an audible scream.

Freddy did the same with the other leg. Next came the arms, all the while Mike was unable to move or yell out. No feeling came from his arms or legs as Freddy struggled to squeeze on the chest piece. The satisfying sound of breaking bones and tearing sinew reached Mikes defining ears.

Soon it was hard to breathe as Mike choked on his own blood and spit. Just as he saw the goddamned light, Bonnie slapped Mike's cheek, bobbing his head side to side.

"Oh no you don't, not yet."

Freddy wiped his forehead as if he had been been sweating. Chica then produced the foremost and final piece of the suit. Foxy lifted Mikes head and smiled,

"Almost done lad."

Mike gulped what he could as his liquids seeped through the holes in his neck. Freddy put the bottom half of he mask on Mike's head then hovered the front piece above his face.

Without warning, he slammed it down, causing Mike to gag. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy all stepped to where Chica was and gazed as Mike's chest breathing became still and shallow.

Within a minute, a pop was heard and Mike slumped on the table.

Silence filled the room as the animatronics looked at each other. Freddy then breathed out, looking for some cleaning supplies,

"Now we wait."

The next part, cleaning up Mike.

- **BOOM. 2614 words! I am so proud of myself. But I really do feel bad for Mike….**

 _ **Mike: Ohhh I am here to haunt you!**_

 ***Runs away screaming***

 _ **Mike: Please if you wanna see (hopefully) what happens next, by all means rate and review.**_

 _ *****_ **Peeks out from behind sofa***

 **A\N: No flames! I need helpful reviews for what is to come of poor Ol Mike. Oh and just t' shout out to the people who liked this story or rather like FNAF, then you will definitely like Kudleyfans Rebirth story OR F-ckthesytem's, Five Nights at Freddi's!**


	2. Waking to a Bad Dream

**A\N:**

 **You guys are AWSOME. You actually took a chance to read my horrible fanfic! *Sigh* Thanks people for the reviews! Now if you don't like my fic, Read up on AngelVirus's fic, Ethereal Revenge, Help Us, it is really good and Angel is a great writer! Give thanks to HunterHero179 she is awesome and really encouraged this story! Also check out her fic, Xavior the Wolf!**

 _ **Foxy: Lad! Yer story!**_

 **A\N: Crikey!**

 **Chapter 2:**

In one fleet of a second, Mike was in pain, helpless to overcome it. Then in the next, he was floating.

'Is this what it's like to be dead?'

Mike thought as he opened his eyes.

Instead of being in a vast open field of white, he was instantly greeted with the low smell of death and the horrifying feeling of dread.

He was in the backstage room. Which was filled with the four furies.

Bonnie and Chica were by the doorframe sulking with their heads down. Freddy was rumaging through the far shelf mumbling incoherently to himself. And Foxy….

'Where the Fuc-'

"THE LAD BE AWAKE!"

Shit. All eyes were then adverted to Mike who tried to prop himself up. He felt as if he were wearing a heavy winter coat. And as he moved, a sickening crackle and pops were heard, like a billion suction cups.

Freddy smiled warmly and walked over to the edge of the table,

"You're awake!"

Mike blinked rapidly,

'Awake?'

Bonnie chuckled lightly as he leaned on one hip,

"How are you feeling?"

Freddy held a arm out just as Chica stepped forward,

"Give him a minute. He needs to adjust to his new suit."

Mikes mind went berserk,

'SUIT?!'

Foxy, who was hovering over Mike's head, stepped to the side with a frown,

"Now there be two Freddy's."

Mike slowly looked down, artificial fur, fake as hell, greeted him. A crimson stained brown arm moved as he lifted his arm. Brown fingers mirrored his action. All of which was connected by a steel ligament.

His hand collided with his chest, expecting a real shirt. Instead a dull thud resounded in the small room. Freddy perked up to Mike's little, 'Baby Steps,'

"See, he's perfect!"

Mike looked up at the bear with confusion in his eyes,

"What did you do to me?"

Freddy opened his mouth to say something, but Bonnie smiled and clapped his hands together,

"Made you one of us."

Mikes head swam with questions as Foxy gripped Mike's armpits and hauled him up to a sitting position. Freddy patted Mike's shoulder and gave him a warm smile,

"What should we name you?"

Mike looked down and saw brown legs again connected with another ligament. He shook his head as realization hit him,

"Am I dead?"

Foxy brightened and shook his head grinning,

"No lad, ye be alive just like them and I, but ye had to pass away in t' suit to be one o' us."

Mike then at that moment, felt like crying. But with the fact that he had no tear ducts, only his lip trembled. Chica frowned and looked at Bonnie,

"Shouldn't he be happy?"

Freddy sighed and shook his head,

"He will be in time,"

He stepped away from Mike and frowned,

"Let's just give him some space."

Mike leaned a solemn head on the wall and sobbed as the door closed. Never before had he wanted to be in the dark.

 **Time Skip 6:00 a.m.**

Chris unlocked the doors to Freddy Fazbears with a small song stuck in his lolly head. He referred to it by whistling. As soon as he stepped in, all of the lights came on, illuminating the main hall.

Chris took his usual route, counting off the animatronics, getting his broom from the dusty supply closet, saying hi to Mik-

"Mike?"

The dark haired adult was no where to be seen. Chris propped the broom on the wall of the office and cocked his head as he walked into the hallway.

"Mike this isn't funny!"

Chris nervously glanced behind himself expecting Mike to pop out. As he reached the entryway, a large bundle of silver keys caught his eye. He bent down to inspect them and froze as two words were engraved on the side.

M.S.

Chris slowly looked up to see all three animatronics glaring at him.

 **Time Skip 12:00 p.m.**

Mike jolted awake scrambling and falling off the wooden table, landing on he ground with a dull thud. He expected to feel something, a small ouch or hell, a damn owie boo boo. But no pain reached out to Mike.

He picked himself up and looked at the shelf of animatronic heads. Mike's thoughts then went to Phone Guy's last call.

To check on the heads in the back room. Had he reached the same fate? Doomed to be a damned furry? Thoughts were pushed aside as a shallow knock rapped on the door,

"Michael? Are you in there?"

What a stupid fucking question. Where else could he be? The door came open slowly with a creak that made Mike cringe. In the light, Mike was seen sitting up rubbing his head, in the doorway, stood Chica holding a small plate.

She slowly stepped in and closed the door behind her and sighed,

"Freddy told me to come and get you out of here."

She looked at mike with hope, expecting a nod or something to comply to, but all she saw was a turned head. Mike had looked away from her, hoping she would leave, hell expecting her to. But she took a place next to Mike and set the plate on his lap,

"I made this for you, right out of the oven."

Mike looked down at it with disgust,

"You expect me to forgive you?"

Chica blinked and slowly nodded, slowly opening her mouth to say something, but Mike cut her off,

"Leave me alone."

Mike shoved Chica the pizza and growled as she stumbled upwards,

"Just leave…"

Chica quickly exited the room not looking back as she did so and slammed the door. Mike closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the table leg. He then shook his head multiple times, not believing any of this. His death, the suit, the goddamned furries.

And before he knew it, he was asleep.

 **Major Time Skip (Sorry) 4 days Later**

"Lad? Can ye come out?"

Mike was leaning against the backstage door fuming over the ever persistent Fox,

"No! Fuck off!"

A deep sigh was heard and then refeeding footsteps. Mike, thinking it was safe, opened the door and peeked out. A lowly lit hallway greeted him, but due to his, Changes, it was rather bright.

Other things had happened to Mike since that one damn day.

1: No matter where he was, he always knew where all the other animatronics where.

2: He could see rarely well in the dark

3: One of his least favorites

He had no clothes on. Nothing. No-Thing.

His second day, he had the courage to try and yell at Fazzfuck, but as he opened the door, He noticed the breeze.

Mike looked around, upon seeing nothing, he shut the door. With shaky steps, he slipped down to the floor. Within 4 days he had made friends with this backstage. Oh so many memories of just laying there not giving a damn.

But of course,

"Michael Schmidt?"

Mike paused his thoughts upon hearing his name. It was Freddy.

"Michael, I need to speak with you."

Mike mumbled to himself then grunted,

"Speak."

There was a short laugh then Freddy spoke again,

"Come out please."

Mike chuckled darkly and shook his head,

"I'm not comin-"

The door came away with a sharp crack leaving Mike stunned and mid-sentenced,

Freddy proped the door on the left and wiped his hands,

"Come on."

Mike blinked a few times before getting up slowly. His suit made a few creaks and a short groan making Freddy frown,

"You haven't been moving much. Have you?"

Mike sighed and pushed his way past Freddy,

"No."

He then turned right and into his old office. Still the same as he… left it. Cobwebs under the table the cupcake still turned to the wall and.. The tablet, smashed to pieces.

He bent down to pick it up. Upon doing so, he lightly brushed it off and repositioned the leather chair. Freddy came in and looked around as the Red light popped on and then the screen came to life as the green came on.

The screen showed a small file in the lower left corner that said, Camera Feed. Mike tapped it and leaned back in the seat as the screen showed all of the camera angles in small squares. Mike saw himself run into the left hallway.

He saw Chica fall, he saw himself drop the keys at the door and then…

His death.

Freddy cleared his throat, catching Mikes attention,

"Look, I know you hate us. But you gotta at least give us a chance to make it right."

Mike nodded and set the tablet down. He then clasped his hands together and chuckled,

"Give you a chance?"

Mike closed his eyes as the tablet replayed his screams. Freddy shuffled in place and proceeded to lean on the doorway,

"We gave you a better life Mike. Away from the human world, why can't you be happy?"

Mike laughed and leaned forward,

" A better life? Happy?"

Mike scoffed and shook his head,

"Fuck you and your damn family."

Freddy nodded and shrugged,

"If that's how you see it. I can't make you change your mind, but I can certainly keep you from going into another goddamned closet."

Mike froze. Freddy cursed? Oh that was new. Freddy shook his head and cleared his throat,

"Bonnie, Chica and Foxy wanted a new.."

Mike held his face and chortled,

"You guys got lonely? Oh god.."

Freddy grunted and continued,

"Friend. So, I took it upon myself to make their wishes come true. So here is what's gonna happen."

Freddy leaned forward and was about to say something, but stopped as someone cleared their throat. Both Mike and Freddy looked to see Bonnie holding a broken guitar. Bonnie looked at mike then Freddy,

"Is this a bad time?"

Freddy looked at Mike and narrowed his eyes,

"No, I was just leaving."

Bonnie chuckled nervously casting a scared glance at Mike,

"But my.."

Freddy smiled and gestured to Mike,

"He can fix it for you."

Mike growled lowly as Freddy looked back,

"Remember what we talked about."

Bonnie bit is lip as Freddy turned the corner,

"So… can you fix it?"

Mike stood up and nodded,

"I can try."

Bonnie presented Mike the broken guitar, its strings were popped and one of the tuners was gone. Mike took the guitar and sat back down to get started.

As he worked on the guitar, Bonnie had taken it to himself to idly talk about small stuff. Like how Mike was doing, how he liked his new suit, stuff Mike didn't talk about. Bonnie sighed when no answers were prayed from Mike and so they both sat there in silence until Mike screwed the last bolt to the tuner on.

Mike grunted, keeping his eyes away from Bonnie as he presented the guitar,

"Here."

Bonnie grinned as he took the guitar, cradling it like a baby. He threw the dark brown strap around his shoulder and strummed a single chord.

One which Mike knew all to well. The E chord. Used to make sure that a guitar was in tune which meant,

"You play?"

Bonnie looked up from admiring what mike did and nodded,

"Yeah, when we have some time on our hands I normally play on the stage."

Mike smiled. Actually fucking smiled. At least something real was kept in the damned place. Mike raised a brow and chuckled,

"Can I hear you play?"

Bonnie leaned back on the desk, nearly tipping over one of the T.V.s and nodded. He strummed the beginning to a song Mike had never heard of, but soon wouldn't forget.

It was soothing, as if he could listen to it forever. But like most things that last, they soon stop.

When Bonnie stopped, Mike smiled even more and chuckled,

"Did you just make that?"

Bonnie held his chin and furrowed a brow,

"No, I actually learned it from my…."

Mike leaned in when Bonnie grunted,

"Thank you for fixing my guitar."

Mike watched as Bonnie left the room as quickly as he'd came in. Deep in thought about what he'd just said, Mike leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

'Learned it from who?'

 **A\N: Yes I have to end another chapter here… I am sorry.**

 **But! Know that I shall continue writing this as long as I receive awesome reviews. Also, this chapter was very confusing for me. I wanted to skip ahead a few days because of the huge amount of details I would have to include. So sorry but those days and what happened with Chris will be explained later! if any of you have questions, or Ideas let me know! Again thanks for taking the time to read this fic!**

 **Keep…On…..Derping Bros!**


	3. Learning you can never escape

**A\N: 200 views in two days! Whew! Totally ecstatic about that bro's! Now, I am NOT going to be here writing on… June 9** **th** **through June 14** **th** **, I have a life and lost one a few days ago. He was a good friend and dear pet…**

 ***Sniffle***

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy the next Chapter!**

Chapter 3:

News of a recent guards disappearance had reached a certain somebody's ears. Not only would that somebody have to clean up the mess, but would have to pay for a new night guard.

A man, in about his 60's sat in a tanned chair behind a mahogany desk. His shadow flickered due to the fireplace. He wore a simple suit, grey tux and grey pants, his hair was masked with age, turned white due to stress. His eyes matched that of the flames of the fire, hungry, licking up for more.

On his desk was an assortment of filing papers, some with the face of Mike. One in particular was out in the open, with a large red circle stating,

"New Establishment."

The man casted a look to the papers and pondered in thought as a phone rang. He picked it up and grimly responded,

" speaking,"

Mr. Fazbear held his temple and sighed,

"No, no more night guards. We need something that is Kid Friendly and can actually do its fucking job."

There was a small pause, one, when it was over smiled and nodded,

"Send it in."

There was a small click and set the phone down. He then turned to face the fire.

Changes were in order.

 **In The Pizzeria**

Mike had taken it upon himself to try to escape. Now before you say, Why hadn't he done it before?, think about it. Being watched by four demonic furries who already killed him once, and would probably do it again.

So, when the moment was right, when Chica had called them in for dinner, Mike slipped away as they chowed down.

Currently, Mike was sneaking towards the door, hands held at his side and tip toeing ever so cautiously.

He was so close, he could taste the fresh air. He reached out for the doors-

"Mike?"

Mike's hand froze in place. It was Foxy.

"Lad? What're ye coin?"

Mike's brain scrambled for an answer,

"Uh… Just.."

He wiggled the doors with a half smile,

"Making sure the doors are locked…"

Foxy nodded slowly, not taking his eye off of Mike,

"Aye.. They be locked. I made sure of it."

Mike clasped his hands together and breathed out,

"Well, OK then.."

Foxy shrugged and walked away. Mike kept his smile untill he saw his tail disappear.

'Stupid!'

He mentally cursed himself. Mike put a hand on the door and peered outside. A faint orange glow illuminated the ground from the Freddy sign. Out in the distance, a dog barked at the full moon.

Mike gazed at the moon, taking notes to the stars around it and how they twinkled. He continued staring at them even as Chica appeared beside him.

She looked out the door and tried to see what Mike was seeing. Upon seeing nothing, Chica nudged Mike, who jolted out of his stupor,

"Whatcha doin?"

Mike held his hands close to his face and one foot in the air. He looked like he'd just seen a jumpscare Mike composed himself and grunted nervously,

"Just looking outside."

Chica curled her beak and said in disgust,

"I've never liked the outside world."

Mike raised a brow and put a arm on the handlebar of the door,

"Why not?"

Chica sighed and looked down,

"We have seen so many people get hurt….. so many lives lost."

Mike nodded and shuffled nervously. He looked out the door again and saw a hooded figure walk under a streetlight and disappear in the dark. Chica smiled and playfully poked Mike,

"What about you? Do you like the outside?"

Mike pondered for a moment. This was definitely a trick question, as it could he yes and no. Yes being that he liked the sun and the green of plants. No being the constant irritation of bugs, cuts, bruises and broken bones.

All of which Mike couldn't get anymore. So, Mike shrugged and grinned,

"It's alright I guess."

Chica leaned on the door and chuckled,

"Its alright?"

Mike nodded,

"There are both a lot of things to enjoy and not like out there."

Chica let out a hmph noise and looked into the distance,

"Freddy said that we can't go outside."

Mike raised a brow and folded his arms,

"Why not."

Chica planted a wing on the door and pushed it open. A breeze whipped a few autumn leaves in, Mike watched them twirl around him as if it were the coolest thing. Chica extended an arm outside,

"By all means, try to leave."

Mike gulped, could he really leave? This easily? No one would stop him. He took a step out into the open, or at least tried to. Mike stumbled back as he hit something hard. He was supposed to walk out of e doorway, but something held him back, like a forcefield.

Mike struggled to plant a foot outside, but alas, his efforts were futile. Mike stepped back and growled in frustration while Chica giggled quietly,

"We are not allowed to leave."

Mike sighed in defeat, taking his leave to a wall. He leaned on it and planted a hand on his face,

"How come?"

Chica shrugged and looked outside,

"It has something to do with this place Mike. It was made to keep us in…"

She turned to leave,

"And to keep us from going out."

Mike had one eye open, keeping his thoughts planted squarely on escape. But it was like handing nuts to a squirrel with no teeth. How complicated could this be? Take one foot outside and bring his body out with him.

But, judging by the way the furries were taking their positions on stage, meant that it was time for him to go. Foxy bumped into him as he jumped off the wall. They collided, spiralling in opposite directions. Foxy hit a wall, and Mike hit a table. Both hurt.

Foxy rubbed his head and grunted,

"Lad? What're ye doin.?"

Mike, who was o so glad he didn't feel pain, slowly got up and shrugged,

"Going backstage?"

Foxy looked over Mike's shoulder and shook his head,

"Lad, you don't needin t' be back there."

Foxy patted Mike's shoulder and grinned,

"Come wit me in my cove."

Woah. Okay. Mike nodded slowly and paced after Foxy and into his, "Cove,"

Foxy brushed the curtains aside, allowing Mike to gasp in surprise

Have you ever seen a house on the outside and judged it was small on the inside? End once you go inside it is a whole lot bigger than the outside? If so, Mike was flabbergasted.

Before him stood a 8 foot cardboard cutout of a pirate ship. A pole jutted from the middle and raised a few feet up displaying a black flag with a smiling skull. Foxy walked to the side of the ship and opened a door. Mike walked around the ship, marveling at how greatly detailed it was. Small marks in the cardboard made the fake wood look real.

Carved holes in the side of the ship allowed small cannons to poke out. Including Foxy's head.

"Lad? Are ye coming in?"

Mike nodded and raced around to the door and opened it. Inside were two small cots, one of which Foxy had already made,

"Lad, this be her bed an the other this mine."

He said grinning. Mike walked around the cannons and sat on the cot. Surprisingly it held his weight. But that sent Mike's mind on a twist. Foxy had already lied down and shut his eye,

"Foxy?"

Foxy opened one eye,

"Aye lad?"

Mike patted his bed questioningly,

"Why are there two cots? And one of you?"

Foxy disdained the question with a nervous shrug,

"In case, Bonnie er Freddy wanted a nap?"

Thus, Foxy turned and fell asleep. Leaving Mike with loads of questions. Why couldn't he go outside, why isn't he dead? How come he can't wear pants? Why does Foxy have two beds when there is one of him?

All of the questions, so little time. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

 **Time 6:00 am**

Chris held his hand above the door, not wanting to open it. But with courage as he heard the bell, he thrust it open allowing a few men carrying a large box and to come in.

Chris stayed by the door as the men unpacked the large box, curious as to what was inside. Mr. Fazbear however knew what it was and yawned as they brought out a new animatronic.

Chris was terrified, another animatronic for a night guard to worry about? But his terror was soon replaced with horror as the men went away.

Standing before them, dressed in full guard gear. Was an animatronic Dog named Mike.

 **Alright! So I bet your like, oh wow a new animatronic. Big whup. Actually no. That animatronic has a whole story line to it and I plan on giving as much info on it as you can. It isn't my OC. If you haven't already figured out, I used Chris from Rebornica. The janitor.**

 **Lol. And if you put two and two together, look up Mike as an animatronic, Rebornica. You will see what he actually looks like. Its pretty cool but sad, as mike had to die. But that animatronic isn't Mike!**

 **Not yet anyways….**

 **So! Check up on XxxGentlemansxxX Five weeks at Freddy's if you don't like my fic!**

 **Keep Derping Bros!**


	4. Cooking with Chica

**You Guys ROCK! Thanks for the reviews and follows/favs! Now, the past couple of days, have been pretty rough, I have been trying to come up with a storyline to profile up the Dog Mike.**

 **If you people have any cool stories, PM me and let me know!**

 **Also, over 600 people have read this story! Yeahya! Another thing to celebrate about!**

 ***Pops open champaign***

 _ **Mike: Derp, you can't drink…**_

 **Damn….**

Chapter 4:

Mike slammed his fist against the recently closed door,

"Oi! Open up!"

The office had been recently occupied by a sell-out copy of him. Other Mike, is what he called it. The furries didn't help him because, let's face it, Other Mike was and is already in a suit. Which pissed Mike off to no end.

From what Mike heard, Other Mike was set into play for cautious reasons. Mike was filed dead, due to the fact that he was forcefully stuffed into a damn Freddy suit. So, Mr. Fazbear decided it was time to let a robot handle robots.

And he was doing a pretty good job at it too. Reporters/Media wanted to become involved with this because they wanted to see Other Mike. It was pretty Fucked up too. Mike's body was dumped god knows where, and he is permanently stuck here with an other self and 5 furries.

It probably couldn't get much worse than that.

Mike peeked inside the overly small room and growled.

A dark brown snouted Husky sat in HIS seat, wearing HIS hat and holding HIS tablet.

Well, the company's tablet….

Bonnie had let curiosity overtake him and sought out Mike, whom was banging on the door. Bonnie shook his head and sighed,

"Mike, that's not how you do it."

Mike pounded even harder, with every hit, the Husky flinched. Bonnie grumbled and put a hand on Mike's shoulder,

"Mi-,"

Mike scrambled away from the velvet bunny as soon as he made contact. It was like he'd been shocked. Mike stumbled back into the open closet and gazed fearfully at Bonnie. He slowly raised his arm and pointed with malice,

"Don't fuckin touch me…"

Bonnie held his hands up in defense and nodded slowly,

"Okay, Alright…"

He then looked at the Husky, who had seen all of what'd happened. Other Mike had dark Blue eyes a again an almost hazelnut snout, the rest of his fur was a rather darker shade of brown, according to Real Mike, Shit.

Bonnie looked at Mike and threw his chin at the Husky,

"He's already in a suit, what's up?"

Mike growled and threw his head to the side,

"He is sitting in my chair."

Bonnie had to hold a laugh,

"Your…*snicker*….Chair?"

Mike raised a curt brow and crossed his arms,

"Yeah. My chair. Establishment thought that a foldable metal chair would be enough to sit on."

Bonnie stopped his snickering and leaned on the wall as Mike continued,

"That's my chair, as in someone gave it to me. I didn't want to take it home… it'd get dirty."

Mike said shrugging. Bonnie raised a brow and nodded,

"Who gave it to you?"

Mike casted a mournful look and shook his head as he brushed past Bonnie,

"No one of importance.."

Bonnie watched as Mike walked away with his head down. More and more, the old night guard pursed in Bonnie's mind,

'Where have I seen him before?'

Mike eventually found himself in the kitchen. One of the most unusual of places to be. He hadn't actually been in the kitchen before, let alone seen it. Most likely it was because of the cut camera feed. But it actually looked like a real Chiefs kitchen. Steel stoves, pots and pans hanging next to thousands of knives and in the back stood a heavyweight metal fridge.

In which Chica was busy rummaging through. And next to her was the likeliest of things he would see IN a kitchen.

"Ello Lad."

Foxy. Of all the inconsidera-,

"Oh Mike! Are you hungry?"

Foxy was sitting on a counter next to the fridge where most likely meat and veggies were cut. Chica had pulled out a huge batch of white powder and was rolling it next to Foxy,

"Wanna help me make Pizza?"

Mike blinked and slowly remembered a time like this with his Mother.

Rarely he would think of his mother. Often times it was of cooking with her and others of which it was just her and him lying side by side on a beach. Just feeling the sand in between their toes. Mike snapped out of his trance upon remembering what Chica said,

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Foxy jumped of the counter and strode past Mike with a devilish look on his face,

"I be leaving ye two be."

Mike frowned as Foxy pushed the doors open and left. Chica watched him as well and cleared her throat nervously,

"Have you done this before?"

Mike stood next to Chica and shook his head. Chica sighed and gave a chunk of the pizza dough to Mike,

"You start by rolling it…"

Mike listened carefully as Chica gave in full detail, of how a pizza was made. She stated the different varieties of pizzas ranging from Stuffed Crust to Thin Baked. All the while, Mike tried his best to keep up with the yellow blur.

The two of them made several pizza's. Chica had made over 12 batches, while Mike had made only 6.

All of which had huge holes or was leaning awkwardly to one side. But, Chica would giggle and try again with Mike, happy that she wasn't the only one in the kitchen. Mike, for once was glad that he knew how to do something. Let alone never to forget.

Mike finally had, had it when he flipped the pizza up and it landed on the side of his head. He growled and tore off the pizza dough. Chica laughed her beak off gaining a silly pout from Mike,

"My flipping skills need work."

Chica wiped her eye and glanced at the pizza failures,

"And your cooking."

Mike nodded in agreement and turned to pick up the pile of dough. Only to come face to face with none other than Freddy himself. No matter if Mike had the same suit as him, Freddy had a!ways remained taller than him. Probably because of the hat.

If Mike could shit himself, probably right about now he'd do it. Freddy looked at Chica and frowned,

"Did anything happen?"

Chica grinned and crossed her arms,

"Mike made a few bad pizza's. That's all."

Freddy nodded and looked back at Mike,

"Don't worry Michael, we all made some mistakes."

Mike felt deep resentment at those words. Freddy smiled and slammed his hand on Mike's shoulder. Damn. Even through a layer of brown fake fur, that still hurt.

Freddy then walked away, leaving Mike rubbing his hurt shoulder and Chica with a deep frown. Mike sighed and leaned on the sink. Chica pursed her beak and looked at Mike,

"Freddy means well Mike. If he was gonna hurt you, he wouldve already done it."

Mike knew that wasn't true. Freddy had already done that. And now look at where he was because of it.

But unbeknownst to Mike, a small crack in the white plaster was slowly beginning to form. It was first unnoticeable, but it had slowly began to become bigger. Changes were in order…

 **I hate me self sometimes. But it is for the good of my brain to intice yours in small dividends.**

 **In other words, I have to leave this chapter here because my head hurts. I wish Husky Mike had more to this chapter than I had planned for him. But, he doesn't..**

 **NOT YET! *SEXY PEDO FACE***

 **Now again. Below this text is a small box in which your comments can go. PLEASE USE IT!**

 **I need reviews or PM's that can help me with this storeh! So please**

 **Keep…on…DERPING BROS!**


	5. Mike's past Pt 1

**Alright Bros. Here is yet ANOTHER chapter. The last one had me feeling like I didn't give you enough. SO! I will try to make this one entertaining. Again, I give my humble and ecstatic thanks to those who clicked Favorite and follow. You guys are F-,**

 _ **Freddy: Derp, um, we kinda have a problem..**_

 **I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!**

 _ **Freddy: No, not you its-**_

Chapter 5:

Mike found himself again staring at a closed door. Is that what it felt like? He'd always shut the doors before Bonnie, Foxy and Chica would come in, but he never thought about how it hurt his and their feelings.

And the fact that it nearly took his nose off. Mike grumbled and skulked away, vowing his revenge on the Copy of him. The halls of the pizzeria still held their dread even as he was a part of them. Chipped and Broken apart, the white plaid squares seemed to scream out in agony.

Mike walked around and went into the public bathroom. It was dark and if he could smell, it would probably smell like shit. But thanks to Chris, and his so called cleaning skills, the bathroom was in better shape than he imagined.

The walls were a bright but dull yellow with a background of a rainbow. Why the fuck was a rainbow in a dudes restroom? Mike would never know. There were three urinals and three stalls. One of which on his fifth night, Mike vomited in due to almost being nabbed by Freddy.

But thank God for the bell going off. Mike had ran out of the room and had his head in the toilet puking almost his insides out. But thankfully Chris, outta all people, helped him get his shit together.

Looking around, Mike was glad he had those memories, as they served him good for the remaining days he spent alive.

But the nightmare began when he woke up, or in this case, looked in the mirror. An unfamiliar creature stared back. Light Blue eyes, an overlarge head, black bowtie and hat and brown hazel-shit fur.

Mike looked at his hands and exhaled deeply. He still couldn't take in the fact that he was dead. Let alone why he as back and still kicking. Mike placed a shaky hand on the top of his head and stared fearfully as to what would come next.

He shut his eyes and yanked of the mask. It sounded as if he were stuffing silly putty in a plastic container. Or rubbing wet flip flops together.

When he opened his eyes, Mike could only stare at what he'd become.

A monster, if not, then a freak. No resemblance at all shown in that broken mirror. A shiny metal face, lined with dozens of wires looked at Mike in horror. His eyes were bigger than he expected, bulging out of would've been his sockets.

Mike leaned on the sink and careened his head to both sides. Two pointy ears on the side of his square face stuck out. They were lined with small black holes, obviously to hear from.

Mike took his hand and touched his face. His expression was that of sorrow as he felt the ridges and divets in the metal. He looked down and shook his head, none of this should be possible, but here he was, standing in a pizzeria filled with now 7 occupants, one of which is now doomed to roam as a furry and the other to take the place of one permanently.

Oh how fate was cruel. Mike laughed suddenly, remembering a time of when he knew all hope was lost. This startled a figure at the doorway, whom was staring at Mike the whole time.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

Mike continued to look down laughing,

"Life is fucked up.. Aint it."

The figure shrugged and stepped in. Based on the height and stature, Mike deduced it was Freddy,

"It all depends on how you look at it."

Mike snorted and looked in the mirror again, his eyes hazey with a reaccuring flashback,

"My brother and I were out in a snowstorm one time… trapped because of me and my curiosity… I thought it would be nice if we could slide down one of the hills in our neighborhood."

Mike sighed and continued,

"It was hard to see.. I lost my way and found myself roaming the woods.. I took refuge in a small hole and waited."

Mike sniffled and shook his head,

"I was cold.. I felt nothing, no feeling, no desire to do anything… my name was called, I heard but didn't care…"

Mike looked into the mirror with black oil dripping off his chin,

"The storm stopped… I climbed out of my hole… and found my brother right there lying on the ground."

Mike held his hand up,

"His skin matched the snow, his lips matched a clear summer sky.. I called to him, tried to wake him up. But he didn't stir… nothing I did could save him.. It was then that I realized that it was him who called for me.. I listened, I KNEW he was there."

Mike clenched his fist,

"But I was to selfish to try and even acknowledge that he was cold and starving.."

Mike let his shoulders slump and his voice grew to a monotone,

"I stayed with him.. Made sure that he was warm, that he could feel something.."

Mike looked back,

"I thought it was funny then too.. I was hopeless, a monster. A freak if you would put it."

Freddy turned his head as Mike's gaze fully rested on him,

"I realized how my actions got my brother killed. It should've been me instead of him. I should've been out there. But no matter how much I tried to do it, I couldn't bring myself to end my life."

Mike looked away with a heavy heart,

"His name was Dallas Schmidt… he was 11.. His birthday was going to be in a week.. I got him a present."

Freddy gazed at Mike with sorrow,

"What was it?"

Mike leaned on the sink again, his eyes glazed on the faucet,

"It was a locket or mother gave to us.."

Freddy raised a brow,

"Mother?"

Mike chuckled and wiped his eyes,

"Yeah, good ol mum."

Mike breathed out and shook his head,

"I'm sorry, I…I need to go…"

Mike swiped his mask and walked past Freddy, for whom a moment, flickered to gold. Mike put the mask on and took off the hat. He looked at it and placed it on the nearby table. Down the hall, the door to his office was open. Most likely, the Husky was staring at the tablet.

Bonnie sat next to Chica holding her hand with her head on his chest. Bonnie watched as Mike marched past them placing his hat on the table. Chica lifted her head and Foxy had peeked out of his cove. Mike stood at the entrance to the hallway with a look in his eye that could kill.

He saw the camera look directly at him, hovering in his gaze for a fleeting second. Mike saw the red light on the bottom of the white object go off, then he set to the office. He was right next to the window and he saw the door go down.

With a flick of his wrist, he caught the door and heaved it open. The Other Mike stared at Mike with fear, something he didn't expect to see. Mike leaned in and growled,

"Get off."

The husky shot up as Mike yanked the chair out from beneath him. Mike held the chair and set it down out in the hallway. He turned and saw the Husky holding a wall, his ears flattened.

Mike chuckled and cocked his head,

"What to do with you."

He said Cracking his joints. One of Mikes eyes slowly turned pitch black.

It was one of those, Aw shit moments.

From outside, Bonnie stared in horror as Mike closed in on the husky, the last he saw was Mike completely blocking the Dog as the door came down.

It cut Bonnie off and made him stumble back. Whenever Freddy would nab a night guard, all the lights in the Office would cut off. Whether it was from a aura or it was Freddy. But it happened as soon as the door shut.

The lights went out.

 **GAWD DARN IT! I am so sorry guys. Please forgive on the cliff hanger. Its like 3:16 in t morning, I'm tired and I wanted to end it here before I conk out.**

 **Now, questions on Mike's past have been riling my head. Like where did he live? Why was there a snowstorm. Did he have a Mum and Pop? All shall be answered in the next chapter.**

 **And yes people, I watched a game of football and saw the Dallas cowboys. So what? XD. I was legit crying when I sought for that heart moment with mike. Its really scary and sad realizing your only family/ flesh and blood dies and you couldn't save him/her.**

 ***Cries a river of tears***

 **Jesus I'm such a sap. But, who could blame me? Anyways, if you have read this far, below my text is an awsome little box you can write in.**

 **Please take the Time and USE IT! :p**

 **Keep.. On… Derping Bros!**

 **P.S.**

 **My story is now located on the FNAF community board, so if you wanna find it, just look there and!,**

 **There is another awesome Fanfic out there made By TheEzyGuy!**

 **He is a really good writer and his fic is a parody of Rebirth in which Jeremy get turned into a tyke!**

 **Its called New Life! And if you didn't like my fic, you will definitely enjoy his!**

 **Also! Check out TheActualFoxy and the Story Elude! Freaking awesome!**

 **800+ VIEWS! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


	6. One Pair of Pants

_**Mike: *Sigh* Excuse guys, right now he is**_

 _ ***Derp running in circles***_

 _ **Mike: Ah gawd… Anyways, he WOULD like to thank you for your reviews and for the follows. It is seriously making writing this fic more inducing and awesome.**_

 **MIKE! DUDE! YOU GOT 1500+ VIEWS BRUH!**

 _ **Mike: No shit?**_

 **Check it out for yourself!**

 **Many thanks to Phoenix Chicken, wnaruto616, Lunaris Draconis, thunderbird22 and the others!**

 **And of course Hunterhero. Can't forget about her.**

 **I was juggling many things in my mind cuz of your reviews. I want to be lazy and type up a 500 word chapter and be like here ya go.**

 **Nah. Imma just try my best and make it as long as I can. Most likely, this chapter will make the fic about 10,000 words in total.**

 **But of course, there are always implications that I left some things out in the last chapter. I dropped Mike's background on y'all and ran away. So, in due Time, his past shall be Revealed.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 _ **Mike: Derp! You have 1899 people who've seen this!**_

 ***Faints***

Chapter 6

Chris tapped his hand impatiently on the glass table, unsure of whether to wait or to leave. He was right outside a coffee shop. The sun had just risen and Chris was tired. But of course, who wouldn't be at…

Chris checked his watch, 5:37. Almost opening time. He got up and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out five dollars, but already five dollars was on the table. Chris raised a brow and looked up. Two men stood before him. One wore glasses and had Black hair and brown eyes. The other had a brown beard with brown hair and green eyes.

Chris nodded towards the man with black hair,

"Mark.."

Then the other man,

"Felix.."

The men laughed and sat down at the table. Chris leaned back in his chair and yawned,

"How're you two doin these days?"

Mark sighed and scratched his head,

"I have been better.. How bout…"

Felix cut off Mark,

"Mike? We heard about his absence…"

Chris patted his leg and looked around with squinted eyes. People where all around, sipping on their drinks, laughing, having a good time. The coffee shop had a big sign that said Phil's Coffee, under it was a big red and green umbrella.

Inside were dozens of half awake people receiving and delivering coffee and assortments of beverages.

Chris shook his head,

"Mikes dead."

Mark and Felix looked at each other with surprise. Felix stuttered,

"B-but we heard,"

Chris whispered harshly,

"You heard wrong! They replaced Mike with a damn animatronic."

Mark looked a Chris questioningly,

"Which one?"

Chris rubbed his forehead and grunted,

"A Brown Husky."

Felix held his head,

"damn…"

Chris put his arms on the table and clasped his hands,

"He died about 7 days ago. His replacement was set into play yesterday."

Mark and Felix looked at Chris then each other,

"What do we do?"

Chris shrugged and looked at a Moving car,

"Burn it down."

Mark shook his head and laughed nervously,

"Chris, it ain't as simple as that…"

Chris raised a brow,

"You light a match and throw it in."

Felix tapped the table and bit his lip nervously,

"Mark is right."

Felix looked at chris and bit his thumb,

"Chris, how many animatronics are there?"

Chris shrugged and said nonchalantly,

"4. Why."

Mark sighed and shook his head,

"There are five Animatronics dumbass."

Chris widened his eyes,

"5?!"

Felix nodded and leaned in,

"Chris, do you believe in ghosts?"

-In the Pizzeria-

"MIKE! Stop squirmin, the lad didn't mean it!"

Mike struggled underneath Foxy, his arm held out towards the Husky, for if he had an ability to.

Would-be shitting himself. Mike had two black, pinprick eyes, sort of like when Bonnie was backstage. According to Freddy, it's a state in which they go through an incredible amount of emotions.

Foxy had lessened his grip on Mike when he stopped moving.

"There ya go. Now was tat so-"

Mike suddenly lunged at the Husky. Luckily and for Mikes peril, he instead was grappled by Freddy.

Chica, hearing the commotion, stepped out of the kitchen and sighed impatiently,

"Could we yknow maybe shut Mike up?"

Foxy and Freddy responded,

"Which one?"

Chica held her temple and shook her head,

"Nevermind."

Mike was in one of those professional sleeper holds you'd see a Martial artist use. Fourtunatly he didn't 'Sleep,' so instead it was just a really fucking tight hold. Freddy looked at Foxy and grunted as Mike jolted in his arms,

"What happened?"

Foxy rubbed his hook on the back of his head,

"Well ya see, Mike ere charged out of t hallway at full speed with the lad over dere, way in front o him. I thought for a moment that tey were playing tag so I sorta played along."

Freddy chuckled sarcastically,

"So is that why the room is a mess?"

Foxy swiveled his ears in discomfort and nodded as Bonnie strolled in. The room was in total disarray, chairs were knocked over, Tables were turned, the party hats were strewn about. Speaking of chairs,

"Damnit!"

Bonnie said clutching his knee. He had just taken a fall, alerting the four people. Bonnie looked up and said thinly,

"Mind helping me up?"

Foxy walked over and helped the Bunny up. Bonnie brushed himself off and shook himself. Freddy noticed Mike's sudden stillness. He looked at him and saw that his eyes were trained on the Husky with complete malice. Freddy looked back and whispered,

"what's wrong with him?"

Bonnie sighed and gestured to the scared husky,

"Mike made a straight beeline to him after he came out of the restrooms."

Mike grunted and shook his head. His rage fleeing he chuckled darkly,

"And I would've gotten him too.."

Freddy scowled and jostled Mike,

"And what would've you done with him."

Mike seemed to fade out and back in with a creepy smile,

"Things…"

The Husky held his hands up and slowly walked away. Just before he inched his way into the darkened hallway, Chica bumped into him, causing him to stumble back. Chica crossed her arms and raised a brow,

"Where do ya think you're going?"

The husky stumbled upwards with a silent shrug. Chica frowned and called to Freddy,

"Freddy? Why can't this one speak?"

Freddy, whom was currently struggling with Mike, grunted loudly,

"Having a bit of trouble here Chiks!"

Foxy tapped Freddy and shrugged,

"Me and Bonnie can watch the lad."

Freddy chuckled and stumbled as Mike lunged again,

"I can barely contain him, what makes you think you can-"

Bonnie smiled evily and held up a pair of Pristine Pants. Mike stopped struggling and slack jawed,

"Where'd you get those?"

Bonnie tiptoed away grinning,

"Come and get em Mike."

Freddy yelped in surprise as Mike scrambled away,

"YOU BETTER COME HERE BUGS BUNNY!"

Freddy rubbed his elbow and shook his head,

"Alright what's the problem Chiks?"

Chica held the Husky's jaw. The husky looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Freddy walked up to him and looked him up and down,

"He seems alright. Can you speak?"

The husky inadvertedly looked up and shook his head. Freddy grumbled something and nodded,

"Do you know your name?"

Mike came in with an exasperated look on his face and triumph as he held the pants up,

"I have the pants…"

Freddy scoffed and looked back at the Husky,

"Whats your name son?"

The Husky looked up and pointed at his hat. It said of course, Mike.

The REAL mike scoffed and hopped on one foot as he tried to stuff his pants on,

"Sorry asswipe, there is only one of me."

The Husky frowned and looked up at Freddy with a lighthearted shrug. Freddy sighed and patted his shoulder,

"For now, we will call you Doug."

Mike stopped moving as a huge tear was heard. All eyes turned to him as they saw Mike bent over with the biggest hole in his ass they'd ever seen.

Mike sobbed,

"Goddamnit!"

 **A/N:**

 **Alright! Whew! My thumbs are sore. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter as Much as I did. Really, it was fun to make. Hopefully the humor was enough to lighten the mood.**

 **So, note, that I won't be here July 9** **th** **through that whole week. Blame that on the four letter word LIFE. Please also take in the fact that I am slowly running out of ideas. My brain is being fried from the weather.**

 **And another thing, I can't seem to find my computer, so I literally am resorting myself to using a Tablet. So that's why I said my thumbs are sore. Please excuse any errors and mistakes within this context, it is not my technical fault.**

 **ONE MORE THING! If you enjoyed this fic, and haven't yet done it, SLAM THAT FAVORITE AND FOL!OW BUTTON! LIKE A BOSS!**

 **Again, below my useless, But time consuming, text is a comment box. USE IT!**

 **Keep…on…Derping Bros!**


	7. Silence is Golden

**So! Another day, another chapter. I meant to put a Happy 4** **th** **of July in the other chapter. But, there was…. Complications.**

 **But I must venture fortworth!**

 _ **Mike: Its Forward dumbass.**_

 **Oh yeah. XD! Hopefully you took note that Mark and Felix are none other than Markiplier and Pewdiepie! If you found that out, Good fer yew! G-Good far yew!**

Chapter 7

Mike was sitting in his leather chair contemplating on how to brutally murder all of the furries. Had he forgotten about his death? No. Was he going to try to kill them? Yes.

It was all a miscompetitve way of trying and failing. But if he was going to go out, Twice let me remind you, he was going to go out with style. Mike looked at his hand, brown with steel ligaments. How had it come to this?

It was like yesterday news. Mike left his house at 11:30. Arrived at 11:37. Said hi to Chris. Died at exactly 1:00. Never found his body.

Mike rubbed his forehead and lifted his arm, revealing ripped pants. Mike sighed and threw the pants into the corner,

"A fucking waste…"

Right about now, Mike SHOULD be relaxing on his bed catching some Z's, with a nice fat check on his bedpost.

But instead he was reincarnated in a Freddy suit, doomed to roam these halls until he was to be taken apart, or melted down. Both of which sounded horrible.

Bonnie and Foxy had taken Doug,(Yes from Up), inside the cove to get away from Mike. It wasn't all bad really. Mike just wanted that Dog teared limb from limb.

But it was to no avail, that the gang WANTED mike away from Doug. For his safety of course.

Turns out that Doug is a Mute. Can't speak but can respond using signs and shapes. Mike thought that Doug being Mute was great. So no one can hear him scream.

Doug also thought he was Mike. Like the actual Mike. Which also, seriously ticked real Mike off to no end.

Mike looked up from thought and saw a faint golden shimmer. Only one thing could do that. It was one thing Mike feared than his own shit.

A shape of a Golden Freddy appeared in front of Mike. With no tablet to shield from his gaze, Mike could only stare in utter fear as Goldie loomed at him awkwardly.

He was in bad shape. Head turned at an awkward angle, arms and legs limp at his side, black pitiless eyes that seemed to rip into your soul.

Then the damndest thing happened. Goldie stood up. Like, actually stood Fully up. Mike swiveled backwards in his chair until he hit the wall. Goldie still advanced, to what seemed he would walk straight through Mike.

Goldie stopped about a foot away from Mike. Then he stared at him. It was creepy in every way, in the office a small room, with only two ways out. One of which Mike couldn't go through because of Freddy and Doug and the other was to go Past Goldie.

Goldie saw Mikes eyes flicker to the escapes. So he closed both doors and leaned on one,

"Hello Michael."

Mike blinked and gulped down a wadfull of something,

"This..is..civil…um hi?"

Goldie chuckled and pulled a chair from the side of he desk. He flipped it open and turned it backwards. He sat down and looked at Mike with a grin,

"I've been watching you for some time Michael. Sorry to hear that you,"

Goldie hesitated,

"Joined us."

Goldie leaned back and sighed when Mike nodded slowly,

"OK? Um… should I be worried or something?"

Goldie laughed and scratched his chin,

"Actually yes you should. You remember when you made pizzas with Chica?"

Mike chuckled nervously and nodded.,

"Yeah? What about it?"

Goldie clapped his knee and stood up,

"Here let me…"

-At the Coffee shop-

"Show you something."

Felix said pulling out a small photo. He laid it on the glass table and shifted it so Chris could see it,

"The yellow creature in the photo is called uhmm.."

Mark looked down and coughed,

"Golden Freddy."

Felix ahhd and pointed at Mark,

"Yeah! Goldie."

Mark closed his eyes and looked away,

"He was an asshole."

Chris, who was slowly letting the info sink in, said,

"So, is he a ghost?"

Felix gazed at the photo and shook hi head,

"He is a puppet."

In the Photo stood a blonde guard who was lying in a pool of blood. Foxy stood above him with an expression unimaginable of what had happened. People and other things ran about. But behind a small child was a faint gold shimmer.

Mark grunted as he swiped the picture away,

"This photo was from 1987. When yknow…"

Felix nodded as Chris lit a cigarette,

"Jeremy Fitzgerald got bit."

Chris coughed as he blew a puff of smoke in the air,

"Yeah, Question Mark. Guy was pretty cool. Where is he now?"

Mark piped up with a frown,

"Last we heard, he was with Mikes Mom."

Chris gagged on something and slammed his fist on the table,

"What?!"

Felix chided in nonchalantly,

"Yeah, Mike's dear mummy is in the hospital. Didn't he tell you that?"

Chris coughed until he could breathe again. People around him looked at Chris questioningly. So Chris shook his head quickly,

"No. Last I saw, he died a few fucking days ago."

Both men shifted uncomfortably in their seats and nodded solemnly. Chris jolted in his seat when an alarm went off, signaling that it was opening time. Chris sighed and threw a few bucks on the table,

"Alright, see you guys."

Mark and Felix walked away in different directions while Chris walked across the street and into Freddy's.

 **DX I AM LOSIN MEH MIND! Sorry guys, Two chapters one day. I left you guys here with a stupid ass cliffhanger so, forgive me.**

 **Now, HAPPY FOURTHS! Take pride for today! Set off some fireworks, blow your house up!**

 **Okay, don't blow your house up. That would be pretty bad. Anyways! I would like to thank you guys for taking your time to read my fic!**

 **Below my text is a huge review box that needs words! FILL IT IN!**

 **Keep…on…Derping bros!**


	8. Mikes past Pt 2

**Alright bros! Another chapter for y'all to read! The fireworks and food on the fourth of July were awesome! I also had trouble coming up with ideas. So, me and Phoenix Chicken decided to brainstorm. So a nice million thanks to Phoenix is in order. Check out that dudes fic,**

 **Its only in your mind. Great story Breh!**

 **Moving along, also gotta thank TheActualFoxy for being just awesome!**

 **Now I have a brain and hopefully can write a lot in this chapter. Keyword being, hopefully :3**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Chris walked into Freddy's with no song in his head. No upbeat program to get his heart pumping. The Pizzeria had done sucked that outta him. And to the fact of learning that there is and was more than 4 animatronics was a lot to take in.

Now, coming from anybody other than Mark and Felix, Chris would have to be like a secret agent and tell that person

"company policy sir, now please go away."

But Chris knew better. had held onto the deaths and injuries sustained to the night guards for far to long and soon, they would bite him in the ass.

Chris walked over to the closet and reached inside. He grabbed his trusty worn broom and set to work on the trashed pizzeria. Tables, hats, chairs and other things were strewn about. Most likely from the three demons onstage.

Chris tucked the final chair into the table and wiped his forehead as if he'd done moved a mountain. He looked around and sighed with dismay. Mike brought a certain emotion to Chris that was unexplainable. Not love per say, but really, Mike lasted longer than most guards.

Upon hearing and finally seeing Mike dead, tore Chris apart. He HELPED dispose of his dead body. Then hearing that Mike had a mother in the hospital… to much. But of course he'd done this time and time again.

One night guard came in from Scotland...or was it Ireland? Was a nice fella, funny to talk to, great to hang out with. Worked for five nights. Died on overtime.

Chris helped dispose of him. Then there was a weird girl. She looked absolutely stunning. Had purple highlights and was a personal favorite to Felix. Sadly, disappeared on her fourth night.

See that's the kinda shit that would make a sane person go crazy and frankly, Chris was on the verge of collapsing. But with faith, and a lot of alcohol, Chris got through it.

But Mike was different. No matter what day it was, he came in positive knowing he'd make it to see the next day. Chris just hoped he was right as he shut the doors for the poor adult.

But unfortunately, and to someone's sick mind, Mike didn't live to see another day.

Chris put his broom back up and wiped his hands on his janitorial outfit. He looked up and had to double take on what he was seeing. The poster, which normally had Freddy waving, now had Freddy ripping his head off by his mouth.

Chris blinked and it disappeared, leaving him dumbfounded. Another thing appeared to him as well. In the kitchen right next to the sink was a huge crack in the plaster. It was small, but if someone didn't fix it, the crack would be a problem.

So, Chris sighed and shut the door. He turned around and cried out as he bumped into the Husky. Unatuned to seeing this animatronic, Chris stepped back and put a shaky hand on the wall. Feeling he was going to throw up, he held a closed fist to his mouth and shut his eyes.

The Husky stared at Chris and blinked to what seemed a sorry and looked in the office. Chris followed his gaze and saw in horror another Freddy suit propped up in a chair. Chris suddenly felt as if he were not alone.

He glanced around wildly expecting something to pop up. Upon seeing nothing, Chris breathed and slowly stepped into the office. The Husky stayed behind, unsure of what to do.

Chris kept a watchful eye on the Freddy suit as he ventured closer. It was unlike the other Freddy, which for Chris, whom was on the stage deactivated. This suit had no black hat in it and its head stared agape to the ceiling with its eyes closed.

Weirdly enough it had crimson shades on its torso and hands. Oddly so, it was familiar. Horrifyingly more, it was the suit Mike was stuffed in. It was all the more reason to, when one of the eyes shot open, to faint for Chris.

-Time Skip- 12:00a.m.

Mike was jostled awake unintentionally. Pissed off already, Mike scrambled up and hit his head on the ceiling of Foxy's ship with a dull thud. He held the spot where he hit his head and took a moment to realize that he still couldn't feel physical pain.

Mentally, was a different subject.

Mike looked around realizing also that he wasn't in the office. Then a wave of nausea hit him like thunder when Goldie's words came back to him.

He'd shown Mike something important, but for the life of him couldn't remember. All he could remember were the words,

"SAVE THEM."

Cliché enough to send Mike unconscious. Another sharp push was to send Mike's head snapping left. He saw foxy rummaging through a drawer caked in plastic jewels. The Fox's tail was being an ass and poking his shoulder. Mike swatted it away causing Foxy to jump.

He also hit his head and wheeled around,

"Sweet Barnacles, lad you're awake!"

Mike scoffed and grunted as he got off the cot,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Foxy avoided the question with a turn. Mike shook his head and opened the cardboard door. Hearing it scrape across the ship, made Mike cringe. When it was open, Mike took a small second to adjust to the sudden darkness.

It was like being blind. Whatever that feels like, not being able to see but then casted into the light. Mike stepped out of the darkened cove. He stood with his arms at his sides as he surveyed the scene before him.

Bonnie was enjoying his guitar in stage, thumping his foot to an rhythm. Chica was sitting on the stage listening, her feet swaying in the air. And Freddy was sitting on a chair reading a Book.

On the book read,

"The tales of Huckleberry Finn."

Oh how ironic. Freddy licked his thumb. Mike had to blink and sustain his audible laughter. First off, a robot can't lick its thumb. Second, why the hell would it be reading Huckleberry and fucking Finn?

Answers for Mike, that would never come. (Do NOT use that phrase inappropriately!)

Mike took a right and walked down the hallway. Recurring memories of being shanked through the stomach floated through what was left off his mind. Hearing his guts spilled reached his ears and slowly, he batted the memory away.

It was like a never ending nightmare. You'd die and wake up again. Forced to walk until your feet bled.

Mike reached his office and oh so casually leaned on the doorway. Doug was asleep. For him was bad. For Mike…. Was good.

A smile fastened on mikes face so horrible, not even the Grinch could compare.

-Moments later-

Mike took Chris's broom and rubbed it on Doug's face. The husky snorted and swatted the broom down. Mike frowned and tried again. This Time Mike rubbed Doug's nose. The husky slammed his hand down, spraying whip cream everywhere. Mike roared with laughter as Doug woke up.

The expression Doug displayed made Mike laugh even more. It was that of good sportsmanship.

Doug smiled and even shook his head jokingly. He wiped what he could off of his face and held his thumbs up to Mike.

Who was on the ground wiggling in laughter. Freddy appeared suddenly in the right doorway with a scared expression on his face,

"Doug?! Oh…"

Freddy glanced at Mike then at Doug who were both laughing. He then saw the whip cream all over Doug,

"Doug are you okay?"

Mike ceased his laughter and poked on eye open at Freddy,

"Really? I mean, really dude?"

Freddy shrugged and saw Doug smile and nod as the Husky stood up. Mike brushed himself off as Freddy grunted,

"I heard you laughing and thought the worst."

Mike glanced up,

"For Doug's sake? Or mine?"

Freddy smirked and had no problem stating,

"For Doug's sake"

Mike pouted and held his chest,

"Aww.. Freddy, you care."

Freddy pointed at Doug with a grin,

"I care about him being safe from you."

Mike scoffed and gestured to The sitting husky,

"If I was gonna murder him I'dve already done it so keep your hat on."

Freddy shrugged and walked away,

"Be nice."

Mike waited until he was gone, then turned to Doug,

"That's my chair. Git up."

Doug, without hesitation gave Mike the chair and faster than Mike could blink, popped himself open his own. Doug sat down and flipped open a brand spanking new tablet. Mike careened his chair so that he was next to Doug. They both watched as Freddy sat back down and opened his Huckleberry Finn book.

And again, he licked his thumb and turned a page. Both Doug and Mike snorted. The two of them sat there in silence. It gave Mike a chance to catch up on some things. Like for example. The room itself was spotless. No more cobwebs or balls of unwanted paper on or under the table.

Mikes favorite purple and white soda cup, however, still sat on the desk. The purple cupcake, an enemy to Mike stared at him with what seemed to be malice. Mike grinned and flicked the cupcake around.

What had he done to make the cupcake mad? Well… the night he'd tried to escape, he forgot to eat… and well the cupcake was just sitting there…

Putting the past behind him he listened to the awkward silence. Awkward. Deciding finally after two hours,

"So! Doug, how are you?"

Doug looked up and pursed his lip. He then bobbed his head. Mike nodded,

"That's good."

Doug then pointed at Mike who tensed up,

"Me? Well… I don't know really…"

Doug smirked and raised a brow. Mike leaned back in his chair and chuckled as Doug glided his thumb across his throat and pointed at himself,

"Do I still wanna murder you? Oh most definitely. Right now you and I are.."

Mike clasped his hands together and politely nodded,

"At a neutral truce."

Doug cocked his head and shrugged gesturing around. Mike looked down and bit his lip,

"Why? Well, if you didn't know Doug, I was a night guard, actually THE night guard before you."

Doug patted his chest twice and pointed at Mike,

"Was I like you? No. I was human and Alive. That all changed a few days ago."

Doug looked down and nodded. He then looked up and carefully patted Mike's shoulder. Mike smiled and shook his hand off,

"Ya big wuss, I'm fine. It should be you who's worried."

Doug held his hands up with a wry smile. Mike stood up and for some reason popped his ass. Which oddly enough, felt good.

He then walked out the door with a quick wave,

"See ya Doug."

Doug watched as Mike walked away. When he was gone, one of Doug's eyes turned black and a deep resonating chuckle vibrated around the room.

-With Mike-

Mike had gone backstage to do what he should've done a day ago. And what was weird saying, Cleaning His Suit.

Bonnie had shown him, although he hadn't given a shit, how to clean himself. It was one of those useless lessons. Like fishing.

Mike, with courage, took of his mask and pulled a towel and a scrub brush out from underneath the table. He took them to his mask, cleaning the crusted bloodstains and pizza sauce. Afterwards he popped of his chest. He had to look away for a moment.

He was unused to seeing billions of bars and connecting wires. Normally I was just Skin. But now it was just….

Anyway, Mike got inside and outside of the chest piece, carefully scraping and rubbing away the scum inside.

Halfway through, Freddy walked in. Unsurprised Mike stopped for a moment and examined his presence. After, he resumed his cleaning.

Freddy took his spot next to Mike and took off his hat,

"What? No hi or hello?"

Mike sighed,

"Hi."

Freddy nudged Mike,

"Hello."

Mike smirked but continued scrubbing. Freddy pulled out a small box of what seemed like the oil you would put on your shoes to keep them shiny. He then got a small rag and dipped it into the box,

"So Mike… about your brother."

Mike said nonchalant,

"He is dead."

Freddy rubbed his hat as Mike popped off his arm a scrubbed that,

"Do you have family?"

Mike shrugged,

"Had."

Freddy sighed and leaned on the table,

"Well?"

Mike stopped his scrubbing and shrugged,

"Well?"

Freddy gestured to Mike with a disappointed shake,

"What happened to them?"

Mike rolled his eyes and scrubbed his other arm,

"It's a long story."

Freddy started his tie,

"Seems like you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Mike glared at Freddy,

"Careful of your next words Fazbear."

Freddy shrugged as Mike sighed,

"I had a Mom, Dad little brother and of course Me. Our family was born poor. No complaints there due to the fact that being poor, everything you get is a treasure."

Freddy nodded in agreement,

"My mom was a good cook and Mother of course. She worked 2 jobs for a while, but when she had my brother, she quit both jobs to stay at home with us."

Mike popped of his leg suit and stopped to stare at his torso,

"My dad was a different subject. He wasn't bad. But was strict."

Mike chuckled,

"Beat us Straight strict. He would not have any Lazy kids in his house."

Mike scrubbed slowly,

"He was a hard worker and an honest man. Never did any drugs or drank to heavily."

Freddy raised a brow,

"But?"

Mike glared at Freddy,

"But, one day he took his drinking to far and decided to take a late evening drive."

Mike looked away and scrubbed hardly against the leg piece,

"He killed a pedestrian and his son. He was sent to trial and found guilty of Vehicular Manslaughter."

Mike sighed and put the rag down to lean on the table,

"He spent over 4 years in jail until one day, the prisoners decided to riot. To some accounts, he was the one who started it. To others, he tried to stop it."

Freddy raised a questioning brow,

"What happened?"

Mike pursed his lips and shook his head,

"Mom never told me. She only said that dad died a hero. It wasn't until years later I found out he was shot to death."

Mike sighed and shook his head,

"Dumb bastard. Loved him, but still. Anyways, Mom went out one night came back with a strange man."

Mike snapped his fingers and looked at Freddy,

"8 months later they're married. His name was…."

Mike stopped to think,

"Vincent I think."

Freddy snapped suddenly catching Mike off guard and sending his scared self into the shelves of heads,

"Think?! How could you forget?!"

Mike blinked and chuckled nervously,

"Well he wasn't around much so…"

Freddy held up a hand and looked down as he leaned on the bench for what seemed like support,

"Sorry Mike.. Continue."

Mike chuckled and went to clean his feet,

"After my brother died, Vincent took it upon himself to make sure I was raised safely. But where there is safety, there will always be one step of danger."

Mike sighed and scratched his bare chest,

"At school, kids there used to bully me on my height, stature and the fact that I didn't have a girlfriend. One day however… they took it to far."

Freddy became interested,

"How so?"

Mike shook his head,

"They uhmm.. Teased, yeah, teased Vincent to the point of where he just snapped on them."

Freddy, if he could, paled at those words,

"What happened next?"

Mike breathed as he started on his next foot,

"You don't wanna know. Just know, he disappeared and never came back. Now due to th-"

Freddy held Mike by the shoulders and glared into his soul,

"Where did Vincent go?"

Mike gulped and shrugged,

"He just vanished. Mom went out looking for him and got caught in a bumper."

Freddy released Mike and looked away. Mike started putting on his pieces,

"She broke her spine or something, she can't walk. A shard of metal got into one of her lungs and made it hard for her to breathe."

Mike placed a hand on the table,

"I helped pay for her medical bills. Made sure the doctors kept her alive."

Freddy craned his head towards Mike,

"Is she dying?"

Mike nodded solemnly,

"I had her money if I completed my final week here. Its due next month…*

Freddy felt disdain for once. Felt bad for doing something for once. No longer feeling like listening to Freddy, Mike jammed on his suit and paused in front of the backstage doorway,

"Even though you say I can't leave here."

Mike looked at Freddy with courage in his eyes,

"I will find a way. Count on it."

Freddy felt warm inside. Knowing more about Mike made him feel better. He walked out the door without even getting his hat for once.

-The Kitchen-

The crack suddenly enlarged stretching itself under the cabinets where it intinsified in size.

Chica saw this and began to worry of what the days ahead will hold. Will this be the end of their torture? Or the beginning of their demise?

Only time will tell.

 **I felt really good about this chapter. Like supercalafragilisticespialidocious good. And hopefully, dear god hopefully you did too. What's even better, 3123 words. Not counting my text. So wow me! Yay you!**

 **Thanks Favorites and Followers. I was thinkin bout y'all when I was making this chapter.**

 **And if you cried when I explained Mike, don't feel bad, I cried as well.**

 _ **Mike: Man, you are such a pus-**_

 **STFU! Not that type of language! If so I have to make it M. And I don't want that.**

 **Also 2100+ people have read this story. Seriously! That's a lot of people.**

 **I need to thank y'all for reading it to. I'm a terrible writer.**

 **So since I'm a terrible writer,**

 **Notice there is a box that is empty.**

 **FILL IT WIT WORDS!**

 **Keep on Derping Bros, I'll see ya in the next chapter**

 ***Explosions***

 ***Walks away from it with dark shades***


	9. Fazbear by Day

**Alright people I have an apology to make. It is to the guests who put their reviews on the line and I didn't pay attention to them. *Sniffle***

 **Turns out my moderate review thingy said that only people who were related to this site could review.**

 **Now that's off and guests can freely review, good and bad. *Nervous Laugh***

 **Literally there was a guest who said that this fic sucked ass.**

 **I kinda looked at the review and squinted at it through my Round Glasses like it would go away.**

 **So guest, the next time you review this fic, you can admirably kiss my pale white**

 _ **Mike: DERP!**_

 **Sorry. Got carried away. Moving on! Some other guest reviews I got to in time like The Derpy Dog.**

 **You see people, my Derping skills are changing the world. Thanks Derpy Dog for your reviews.**

 **He was one of the nicer people. Now, extend a hand and pat HunterHero and again Phoenix chicken for being awesome.**

 **Phoenix: Don't know what I'm doin here but..**

 **Me: Aww look at that, so modest**

 **Hunter: Twas nothin he couldn't andle.**

 **Exactly. Check out both their fics, Its all in your head and Xavior the Wolf. Both are really talented writers and helped me through some rough patches**

 **Phoenix: *whispers* Drugz!**

 ***Nervous Laugh* No! Nothing like that. *Throws bag out of window***

 **The story is right below.**

"Alright. Let's see you do tucking better then."

Mike and Freddy stood face to face in the middle of the main hall. Both bears locked gazes and seemed to be like that if one moved it was all over and they would be on each other like fly on…

Anyways! Mike after he'd cleaned himself, took the liberty of relaxing while he could in the office. Sitting in his chair not bothering anybody. Doug was happy that Mike wasn't killing him. Things were peaceful.

But sometimes peaceful things are rudely interrupted by a hulking bear the size of a damn fire truck ruin someone's day. But that was …. A few minutes ago? Freddy had asked him a question about how he was doing with doug.

Mike shrugged and casted his look away from the bear. Then for some odd reason he said that he missed being a night guard.

Which in turn aroused a look from both Doug and Freddy. Mike sighed and turned in the chair causing freddy to say,

"You were a terrible night guard."

And now they were both standing in the middle of the main room casting back and fourth foul language and insults that would make an elderly die from a heart attack.

"I could last longer than you did!"

Freddy said poking Mike's shoulder. Mike rubbed the spot and growled ,

"I only failed because YOU CHEATED!"

Freddy stuttered and blabbed causing mike to snort,

"I give you one night. You watch the cameras I take your spot."

Freddy grinned and took off his hat,

"Alright. So you take my spot during the night right?"

Freddy put the hat on Mikes head and laughed,

"So you be me during the day. Ill act like you and hide out somewhere."

Mike stuttered,

"Act for the kids?"

Bonnie jumped out pointing,

"That's a great idea! You take Freddy's spot and he'll take yours!"

Mike looked at Freddy and shook his head,

"I am in the deepest point of hell aren't i?"

Bonnie laughed and held his chin,

"Then you can take my spot and then Chicas…"

Mike held out his hand and shook them,

"Woah woah woah woah! Chill out with that shit, I haven't even,"

Mike cringed when Freddy shook his hand. He gone and done it. Sealed a damn deal with the devil. Freddy gave a reassuring pat on Mikes back,

"It sounds fun. Who knows? You might have fun."

Mikes eye inadvertedly twitched,

"No way am I doing this at,"

-9:00 pm-

"-Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Howya doin kiddos?"

Damn. Signed a deal, was put on stage and now rehearsing a play with the kids. Could this possibly get any worse? Oh wait. That's right, he was dead and for some odd reason inheriting Freddy's fat ass. Literally, Mike gazed at himself and frowned at how fat his ass was. What? Men do it all the time.

Bonnie did a goofy laugh and strummed his guitar,

"Tell us a joke freddy!"

All the kids below laughed and nodded in agreement. Chica giggled and loo!ed at Mike who was right now sweating pizza dough. Mike laughed in Freddy's accent. It was like a mixture of British and Ireland mixed together,

"Alright Fellas, what do ya call a happy Farmer?"

Quiet

"A jolly Rancher!"

Quiet

One laugh

A clap

Mike was begging to think that this was a bad id-

Applause. Everyone then cracked up. Mike breathed a sigh of relief and held the microphone Freddy had given him. Now they had to sing a rinky dink song a they were done for about 30 minutes.

Chica fakely wiped her eye and juggled that creepy ass cupcake, let me remind that it still squinted at mike with malice, and said jokingly,

"Bear with us. Freddy tells some corny jokes."

 **I am so sorry.**

Oh the puns. Someday he would kill someone if they laid another pun on him today. But that would have to wait as Bonnie plucked the beginning to "Oh McDonald."

Jesus. The last time he'd sang this song was in third grade. Mike saw Freddy grin wildly in hysteria as he began to sing,

"Oh M-"

-Time Skip-

"Oh my god…"

Mike said holding his face. It was closing time and the last of the brats, per say were clearing out. After Old McDonalds, turned out a pig walked on stage and puked on Mike. That fat kid would pay dearly next time Mike saw him.

Just as the last of the kids cleared out, a small blonde girl ran up to Mike and handed him a drawing. Mike had noticed that the little girl was drawing the whole day and wondered what it was. Mime took the drawing warmly and looked at it.

A nicely done drawing of Freddy and the girl was depicted in crayon. The girl was riding on his shoulders and seemed to be laughing. Mike looked at the girl and smiled,

"Thank you."

Was all he could muster without busting out in tears. The note said Me and Freddy best friends forever. The girl smiled and hugged Mike. Not caring that there was fat kid puke on his back.

Mike met the hug as openly as he could. Is this what real love felt like? From just a small child, Mike felt better than he had since…

The girl looks up at mike with round eyes and said estacticly,

"See ya tommorow!"

For Mike, as she watched the little girl. Barely older than 4 scamper off, he held the drawing he gave her up. For that little one he thought as he froze when Chris walked in, he would be nowhere other than here.

-Chris POV-

Chris yawned and held the bump on his head from where he'd fallen. He'd been carried out by and sent home for a while. But he was called back to work when he heard one of the animatronics was barfed on.

Oh how wonderful. Chris stared up at the brown bear and sighed,

"Come on Freddy let's clean you up."

No response per usual. It always perplexed Chris that every guard they had said that these hulking frames of metal moved around at night. But right now nothing happened so, he took that and held it lightly as he walked around Freddy.

He whistled as he saw the great mess.

"Man, that kid really did a number on you Fazbear."

Mike was currently still fuming about it, agreeing with chris.

Chris pulled out a rag and spray bottle from his belt and set to work. Normally afterwards, he would then clean the suit but for a reason or no, it was already cleaned. Sparkling almost.

Shrugging when he was finished he got up and saw other Mike walk in with his arms crossed.

Chris looked at him and pursed,

"What?"

Doug simply tapped his arm and pointed towards the doors. Chris checked under his shirt sleeve and nearly jumped out of his skin.

11:57

Almost closing time. He quickly set out of the Pizzeria after locking the doors. No way was he gonna find out if the guards tales were true.

-Mike-

Mike blinked and saw Freddy leap out of the Cove walking casualy,

"Watch me beat you tonight Mike."

Mike saw Doug frown as Freddy relayed the details of the challenge. The Husky nodded and gave him the guards hat. Then took off to the Cove.

However much teasing he got from Freddy, no way was he gonna get past his first night. He was going to feel fear and then finnaly his pain.

The thoughts Mike had going through his head were so devilish it scared him.

The rules were simple. After Bonnie and Chica were gone he could move. No other time then.

When the camera was trained on him, he had to freeze. So on and so forth. But if Freddy cheated, so could he. And cheat, thought mike as the power went out. He shall

All That was seen as a whir of the backup generator came on was the dim white lights of Mike's eyes.

 **Alright! Whew! This was just a nice relax chapter. Something to take a load off on. The next chapter will contain more trust me. And will probably be released in 2 days time.**

 **So, please review nicely. Understand? I know I am a terrible writer but I don't wanna nother review saying my fic sucks a-**

 _ **Mike: DERP!**_

 **XD. I know my fic is terrible. T review box is meant for helping it get better.**

 **See the big box below?**

 **Its hungry**

 **FEED IT WIT WORDS!**

 **And as usual**

 **Keep on Derping Bros!**


	10. Fazbear by Night

**Here we are again. The sun is shining. The birds are chirping. My neighbor is having an orgasm.**

 **Hold on**

 ***Opens window***

 **Oi! Stop that!**

 **Thanks guys for the reviews AND sticking them out for me this far. This is a kinda big deal for me because I actually thought that Guest would be right and My fic would suck a-**

 _ **Mike: Seriously! Stop!**_

 ***sigh* Moving along, reviews, again Derpy Dog YASS! JOIN THE DERP ARMY!**

 **We shall take over the world •∆• and take all your socks.**

 **But moving along once more, The favs and da follows are awesome. I was contacted through PM for a story review. Seriously, I am a terrible writer Please take me seriously when I say, I have no talent when I write :T. This Bro extended a document to me and allowed me to read it. And let me tell you bros, you have talent, you just don't know it!**

 **That statement doesn't include me. I suck a-**

 _ **Mike: Derp. I swear to god.**_

 **Alright fine. People, if you don't like me cursing, let me know and I shall stop. But cursing puts a bit more oomph in a story :P. But this is chapter ten. 10. As i 10! I seriously couldn't have made it this far without the help of some awesome people! This story has really felt better because of you guys!**

 **ActualFoxy, Hunter, Phoenix, Derpy, :3, and all you other people who review. (Don't worry bros, I'll get to ya.)**

 **But what review made me lol, all day the other night, was by Elizabeth.**

 **-** _ **Bonkie? Goddamned rainbow monkeys….-**_

 **Congrats Elizabeth, you had me laughing my pale white**

 _ **Mike: STFU**_

 **It was funny. Spelling errors were made and I Messed up a lot in the last chap, but I shall try to make sure I don't mess up.**

 **Bros and fellow Derps welcome to Chapter 10**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 10

Mike watched through still eyes, not daring to move. Beside him stood both things he never thought he'd be bedside. Let alone try to console himself with.

On his left stood Bonnie and on his right stood Chica. Earlier that day, Mike had accidently struck a deal with Freddy betting that the animatronics couldn't do a better job then him at being a night guard.

For some reason, Doug and Foxy had stayed out of this deal, because in order for the deal to work…

He would have to.. Exchange… suits with the Furries. One day he'd be Bonnie and the next Chica and then.. You get the point.

What struck him in his no longer gonads, was that he was having to take their jobs during the day. AND HE WAS OKAY WITH IT! What sane person would go through with this? Oh wait… maybe Mike was insane. That would explain the trip with Goldie.

A small red light came on letting Mike know Freddy had started, the Game. Another word for, Hide and Go Seek. Only if you were found. Game Over.

God, had Mike become so insane that he thought this was fun? Probably so. But if it meant scaring the living shit out of the things that murdered him? Count him in.

Now it was time to move. The camera over by Foxy's cove came on. Bonnie literally disappeared leaving Mike flabbergasted and dumbstruck. It caused Chica to look over at Mike,

"Mike? You alright?"

Mike didn't lower his gaze until the camera went off,

"What the hell just.."

Chica and Mike froze as Bonnie entered the room. The camera turned on and Bonnie had to stand still. It was like a game of Red Light Green Light. Except this game costed your life. The camera dimmed and Chica whispered as she leapt of the stage,

"Bonnie is pretty fast huh?"

Mike whispered harshly,

"Fast? He fucking disappeared!"

Chica snapped her fingers as the camera came on. The camera went into a shower of blue sparks and Chica giggled,

"We all have certain qualities that make us special. Not powers but... Its because of the pizzeria I think. And you can do it as well."

Mikes mind began to race of all the things he could possibly have, flying, strength, mind powers. Oh that one would be awesome.

He could see him now. Walking out of here and walking a free man. Well.. Whatever he was.

"Sir um are you a."

Mike would wave his hand and say mystically,

"I am not what I seem to be.."

That would be freaking amazing. Chica wandered off leaving mike to discover his, ability.

Turns out it's a lame ass shadow thing. If he were to walk in the dark, He'd become near invisible. Only his eyes were able to be seen but.. Where Mike was going, Freddy wouldn't see shit. At least that's what Mike thought as he wandered back stage.

-With Freddy-

Freddy last saw Mike in the main hall. Now he had a hard time finding him. He'd worry about it as it came. Keeping an eye on Chica and Bonnie was easy due to the fact that he always knew where they were.

It then became to easy.

Lights

Camera

Slam

Check

Open

Lights

Camera

Lights

Lights

Camera

Where the hell is Mike? The question raged in Freddy's mind as he furiously clicked through the camera angles. Bonnie.. Chica.. Where was Mike.

Freddy looked behind him expecting to see the guard with a smug grin. But all he saw was a wall. And a piece of gum stuck on a lamppost

Beautiful.

Freddy looked through the cameras again and reeled in shock when the tablet shut completely off.

Freddy looked up slowly when realization struck him.

-Mike-

Mike cut the camera lines like they were butter. Leaving Freddy blind and vulnerable to Foxy's attacks. It was like taking candy from a baby. Except this baby was a bear. And this bear had a black hat. Which he was wearing.

-Freddy-

Now was the time to panic. No cameras and a very short time period till 6:00, Freddy would be extremely fucked if Foxy decided to stop by. With no way to tell power, Freddy listened closely to the surroundings.

No clop of heavy feet.

No sound of the pots and pans rattling.

Nothing.

-Mike-

Mike looked at his wrist and face palmed. That's right. No watch.

In front of him was a very bright red button. Oh how he loved shiny red buttons. So irresistible, so tantalizingly painful not to touch.

Mike bite his lip and grinned evily, he hovered his finger over the button and slowly moved down.

"Don't touch it…"

Mike looked to his right and saw a Freddy in white robes.

"Fuck it. Touch it."

Mike held his face and looked left. Yep a Freddy with Horns and pitchfork. Oh the irony. On one side, something told him not to touch it. And on the other was something that told him TO touch it.

So Mike brought his finger up and thought,

"Why should I touch it?"

The devil side of him said,

"You should. Freddy's an asshole and deserves this."

The other side was quiet. He looked over to see the Angel shrug,

"It's a shiny red button."

That's what mike liked to hear.

-Freddy-

Foxy beat on the door and every time he did so, the tiny light above him flickered. If he made it through this night, Mike was So, going to get it. But whether or not, he still had to worry about time and power.

Which both in retrospect were going away very fast. But that's when he heard it. The small click of a button. Through the silence anyone could hear it.

A dude fapping in a dirty bathroom even could hear it.

Freddy near shit himself when the power shut off.

How? He was so careful, the tablet went out and still he remained vigilant. That left only one explanation.

"Mike?"

Whom was leaning on the doorway rubbing his fingers on his chest. He stopped and looked at them with a huge grin,

"Checkmate."

Freddy stood up and threw an accusing finger,

"You dirty little.."

Mike looked at freddy and smiled,

"Cheater Freddy? Oh don't look so glum."

Mike said patting the fuming Freddy,

"You lost as soon as you came in."

Those words came to Freddy's ears like thunder. Freddy had told that to mike the day he began the job. Now regret was in order due to the situation he was in. Mike sighed and looked around,

"I'm still the better night guard."

Freddy harumphed and crossed his arms,

"You still have Bonnie and Chica to worry about."

Mike gave Freddy a devilish grin,

"I count on it."

Bonnie appeared suddenly next to Mike, catching the guard, off guard. Mike stumbled and landed in the chair Wheeling over to the cabinet and toppling it down onto him.

Mike grunted in exasperation as he lifted the heavy metal weight off his chest.

Bonnie laughed and pointed,

"That's funny."

Oh how funny it would be tomorrow when he was..

"Come on Mike, let's swap suits."

Mike widened his eyes and looked at Bonnie,

"Excuse me?"

-A few Moments Later-

Shoot, Duck, Fire, Bam! Or something like that. Mike looked at himself in the Backroom mirror. Bonnie and him exchanged suits, though mike persisted not to, just minutes ago.

Out of all the suits they had, Bonnie wanted his. And right now Mike was regretting doing so.

It wasn't because it was a bunny suit. No now he had a damn fluffy cotton tail. And he was purple. Fucking Purple. Yes it was the color of royalty, but Bonnie did not clean his suit.

So Mike was rather a dirty Purple with pizza stains and god knows what else. Mike looked at himself and then touched his head, feeling how long his damn ears were. Bonnie came in proudly, strutting as if he'd won the lottery. Looking exactly like freddy. A brown sack of shit.

Mike curled his lip and lifted his arm,

"You having second thoughts?"

Bonnie shuffled his bowtie and shook his head,

"I always wanted to know what being Freddy was like."

Freddy, excuse me, Bonnie, Then took the Black hat that had perilously been placed on the table and dusted it off. Bonnie placed it on his head like he was a King,

"I always wanted to wear this hat."

Man..that sounded awkward. Mike again looked in the mirror. He looked like Bonnie. Purple velvet cheese stained fur. Round head. Round teeth. Bunny ears. But with the exception of blue eyes instead of Bonnie's casual red ones. Mike had gotten away with the Freddy charade because of his eyes. It might not work so well as…..Mike then caught wind of something he hadn't noticed before. No eyebrows.

Mikes hand flew to his face as he cried out,

"Where are my damn eyebrows?"

Bonnie chuckled as he closed the door,

"Opening is in 5."

Mike was now pissed even more.

 **I should let you guys know that this chapter wasn't as entertaining as I thought it was. I don't know why! It was like meh. But I m pretty sure that the next one will be moar entertaining.**

 **Now, about the cool ability thing. I didn't know what I was thinking. They aren't mystical it occurred to me that the animatronics always had an advantage right? Bonnie would disappear and reappear somewhere else, Chica would always move and piss me off by turning the cameras off.**

 **Foxy with his incredible speed.**

 **P.S. Foxy will come in more fr you foxy fans out there.**

 **And Freddy for when you couldn't see em. So it kinda fits, their powers.**

 **Moving on. Chapter 10 people. Hopefully you liked it and if so, Favorite and Follow me!**

 **Also, note that I created a cool little community called FnAF stuff.**

 **Trust me just look for my name. My story and others are easily accessible now due to that. Don't believe me? Check it out!**

 **I'll be back, hopefully, with another chapter.**

 **So now that a new community of Mine is open, let me knw if you want your FNAF stories posted up there for other people to see. PM me to let me know of other potential stories OR if you wanna join the Community. We already have a few awesome people on board. *Cough* *Cough***

 **Hunter: Wha?**

 **Phoenix: I'm going to kill u Derp…**

 **Me: *nervous laugh***

 **The little box below looks so light…**

 **Make it heavy by filling it with words**

 **Per usual**

 **Keep Derping Bros!**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER! But read anyway :3

**This is not an actual Chapter!**

 **This is a notification that Monsieur Derpface or will not be posting any chapters.**

 **Yes its very sad for most. For others, AKA Guest…**

 **Are going to be pretty happy.**

 **Now. Why am I gone?**

 **Simple. Life.**

 **Starting Friday I will be gone.**

 **Then about a week later I shall come back. Yay!**

 **So until then, go outside!**

 **Read a book!**

 **Subscribe to my community!**

 **Maybe don't :P**

 **But still, thank you for noticing my fic and doing what you do best.**

 **Enjoying it.**

 **Yours till next weeks week…**

 **:3**


	12. Ha Ha! Got ya! Here is the real chapter!

**I'm sorry bros. I wanted to post a chapter notification and say that I was done. I tried and indoubiatly failed.**

 **I cant just leave y'all hanging. So I will hopefully post this chapter and it will how you say,**

" **Satisfy you until I come back"**

 **Personally I would like to thank the reviews that you guys gave me to revive me from that Guest…**

 ***Shudders* That was a horrid day.**

 _ **Mike: Yeah, no kidding. Derp here wouldn't shut up for about an hour. Threw his tablet, unbuckled his chair out the window.**_

 **I got them back! And technically you're supposed to be "Rehearsing"**

 ***Walks out flipping off Derp.***

 **Yeah well**

Chapter 11

"-Fuck me…"

Mike said thoughtfully. How long had it been since he played guitar? 20 years? Give or take. Bonnie who was now Freddy and Freddy who was relaxing in Foxy's cove, were taking this so called deal very seriously.

Mike was given Bonnie's prized possession and Bonnie received Freddy's prized possession.

All for a day of course. Today, Mike was supposed to be the role of Bonnie. And since Mike didn't thoroughly like Bonnie, it was going to be that much strenuous to actually inherit the role. The thing he was NOT looking forward to was being Chica.

She was the lone person who could get off the stage and serve people food. But from last nights encounter with the Kid Kind. He was about ready to hop on the nope train. Pun Intended.

Thoughts of all this deal nonsense pushed aside, Foxy had taken thought to it last night and sorta, "Talked," it over with Doug and Freddy. Mike would have to play the role of Foxy if he said yes.

The thought made him both cringe an want to jump out a window. But of course, he would have to worry about the invisible freaking forcefield.

It had taken Mike some time to find a spot of where he could just stare outside. And currently. None.

It would be nice just to take a step outside and walk back in, But, things are complicated. And as always, Mike was kept under watch. And by kept under watch,I mean key, jail cell and throw the key down a shitty toilet.

No escape.

So best intentions of escaping this place shoved brutally down his throat, Mike had it in his right mind to slowly favoring the deal. It was good both ways it seemed. Mike would have a chance of scaring the bejesus out of the fazgang a the furries would be able to switch places with each other.

Which was fucked up in so many levels.

Stiffening as if someone shoved a cork up his ass, Mike watched as Chris strolled in.

He wobbled and shook as he walked too, like he'd taken a shot to many. Probably so, because one minute he was slowly walking, the next he was sprinting towards the nearest bucket.

Most likely a hangover. Vomiting sounds drifted down the hallways as minutes flew by. Oh to be drunk and forgetful. Probably by now, Mike would have to by out the whole damn pub just to drown out the memories.

He'd done it a few days during working here. Just coming in with a headache and trying to stay alive. Could it be called idiocy? No. It was just something to calm Mike and his temper that would flare when he had no booze.

Chris came back in looking more awake and alive. Today for an odd reason, he wasn't wearing his usual blue janitorial suit.

Today he had on a dark red shirt with tan khakis on. He wore long white socks and blue canvases. His hair was unkempt and all over the place and his eyes, which normally held the joy of cleaning the wretched restaurant, were dull and glassy.

Mike seemed to know that look to well. It was the look of someone who'd lost something and or someone. That would explain the drunken state.

But who could've chris lost? He had a girlfriend, last mike checked. Maybe her?

Mike then caught himself staring at Chris who was in turn staring back. Both "Men" locked gazes for what seemed like years.

Chris's attention snapped to the door as Mr. Fazbear walked in. Today Fatass was wearing a Plaid red and green suit. It caused Mike to ponder of why he was wearing..

"Merry Christmas Chris!"

Wait. What?! Mike stiffened so tightly the he was pretty sure something popped. Was it that time other season already? Jesus. How long had he been here? A month? A week? Last he checked it was seven days!

Bonnie screamed silently with excitement,

"We get really popular in this time of the year."

Mike wasn't listening. It was like someone had dropped ten tons of shit on him and walked away. His thoughts were turned squarely on the person he tried to care for… his mother.

Mr. Fazbear presented Chris with a small present and slapped him on the back,

"Happy holidays boy!"

Chris smiled and nodded.

"To ya to Faz.."

Charles looked at Chris in solemn,

"You are thinking about Mike aren't you."

Chris gave a brief nod and looked back up to the bunny.

Who was currently shitting what seemed bricks. Mike held the guitar firmly as the first of the kids came in.

Another Day at Freddy's.

-Time Skip, Halfway through the day-

Mike strummed the final tune to We wish you a merry Christmas and smiled fairly as Bonnie waved a t the kids,

"Happy Holiday's!"

There was no snow outside form some reason though. Was it hot? Normally, Mike thought, there is snow during December. God, he totally breezed through November. How many days had he been here?

It was like it was at the tip of his tounge. He couldn't reach it though.

Chica stepped of the stage as Bonnie and Mike deactivated. She started handing out little Christmas treats and candies.

One kid took 2 cookies, causing a total meltdown from another kid who wanted that ONE cookie.

Then it seemed that all hell broke loose. Chica tried to smile and keep the children quiet by quickly getting as many cookies as she could. To Mike it seemed, it was like he'd seen his before as Chica handed the food to the crying children.

Mike slowly looked out the door and gazed fearfuly as what seemed like a shimmering purple charger pulled up. A man with deadly white eyes stepped out and looked around. The shimmering stopped and Mike saw immediately that it was Mr. Fazbear.

It was something that caused mike to want to just Forget. An increasing feeling of dread came through him as Charles stepped in with a huge grin.

It was so familiar, so fucking mind boggling that Mike felt his head about to pop. So be dropped the thought and activated as Chica stepped on stage.

Another song to calm the children. Another horrid day to be him.

-Time skip, End of day 12:00-

Bonnie was already inside the office and Freddy had taken his place. But right now, Mike could care literally less about Bonnie. He took a step off the stage and made a surge towards the doors. He had to take a look at what it looked like outside.

He pressed his hands against the glass and peered outside. The grass was a pale tan and the trees had barely any leaves on them. Then Mike remembered chris and his Khakis. Goddamn the dude was like stone.

It must've been like 30 degrees outside and the man was wearing a short sleeve.

Dumbass.

Mike pushed himself off the window and breathed. He had to find out why day it was. He had to.

He looked to his left and saw the light to the office shimmer. Not to mention the creepy overhead light that was at the entrance to the hallway. He had stared at it for so long he hadn't noticed doug and Foxy beside him till to late.

Did it scare him half to death? Oh the would have been what he wished for. By now, he should've gotten used to the sudden appearances to the fazgang but, scared him nonetheless.

Foxy put his hook under his chin and said lowly,

"What r ya doin Mikey?"

Mike signed and pointed briefly down the lone hallway,

"I need to find out what day it is and Ol Bonnie has the only way to tell that."

Foxy grinned as Doug made certain motions,

"Doug ere is right. How bout I distract him and when he least expects it ye jam his doors?"

Mike pursed an eyeless brow,

"Jam the doors? How do I do that?"

Doug handed Mike a jar of literal jam as Foxy sighed with a light chuckle,

"Ye jam the doors lad."

Mike laughed evilly as foxy shook his legs. He took the jam and was ready for the, "Plan." Freddy peeked out from the curtains and chucked when he saw the jam in Mikes hands,

"Oh so you cheat for me, but for bonnie.."

He said no more as Foxy took off in a mad dash.

Currently, Bonnie was in full alert mode after not being able to find Mike. Of course Chica had found him, but if Mi!e were to actually use his… ability…

Ears twitching as he heard the sound of Foxy and his footsteps, Bonnie placed a hand on the door button and tried to find mike as his power went down to 74%.

Little and unknown to Bonnie, Mike cheated a little and stopped down beside the door so when he door came up and the light turned on, which they both did. He could slather some Jam on and finally over take Bonnie.

Bonnie pressed the light switch and upon seeing nothing, turned to see Chica siting in the window. He slammed the door button and took a breath. All the while Mike had taken his position as soon as he saw the tablet go up.

Bonnie flipped up the tablet and flicked through the camera angles. Mike stood up and on front of Bonnie wit his arms crossed. Game over for Bonnie.

Bonnie set the tablet down and looked up as Mike laughed in his face. Bonnie screamed, big wuss, and fell back, toppling his hat and nearly breaking Mikes chair. Another part of the deal since it was the comfiest chair he had.

Mike swiped the tablet as Bonnie slowly gained his consciousness.

Mike felt his heart skip beat and his stomach drop.

It was December 25. Christmas day. Mikes hand went to his forehead and be slumped over onto a wall. Chica stepped in and began to worry as Mike curled up into a ball.

Bonnie finally regained his strength and pulled himself up. Foxy then Doug came in both with grins on their faces as of course Mike had caught Bonnie.

Foxy pointed at Bonnie and joked,

"Ye told me rabbits were quick!"

Bonnie groaned and held his head,

"I wasn't quick enough. What's wrong with mike?"

Mike had gotten up from his ball and stormed out of the room. Pushing his way past the animatronics. He saw freddy gaping at something outside. Mik pointed a finger at freddy and began,

"You Motherf-,"

Freddy held a hand out and pointed outside.

"Mike, its snowing…"

Mike blinked and looked where Freddy was staring and sure enough, it was snowing. It ha started covering the grass and some of the abandoned cars. A somewhat Christmas miracle. Mike stared outside as everyone it seemed came to gawk at the fresh white stuff falling from t sky.

Freddy wrung a arm around Mike and chuckled,

"Merry Christmas guys."

Mike it seemed had finally lost it. Except there wasn't any booze.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Look, Hunterhero was supposed to help me with this chapter and to start off I want to give her credit as she was going to help me out. Word of advice for me, Don't trust Google! Hunter, forgive me its all my fault, so to make it up to you, Hunter, you helped me out a lot in this chapter.**

 **I couldn't post the document that she helped me create and now I feel like shit.**

 **So again I am so sorreh.**

 **Questions and or Rage reviews are needed because I think I fucked up in this chapter. Literally.**

 **Christmas? Was it a good idea? if not let me know. But if it was, leave a nice gentle like review in the box below. OK? Sorry bros and Hunter, this wasn't supposed to happen but I wanted to leave you guys hanging on by a thread as I left for two weeks.**

 ***Muhahahahahaha!***

 **Also, and again, if you have a story you want posted on my Community, let me know! Or because I'm gonna be gone for a week, send it to Hunter and she'll post it!**

 **If she wants to doe. :P**

 **If you liked this chapter and hopefully you did, leave a fav/ and or follow if you haven't already.**

 **Step 1: Look at box below.**

 **Step 2: Type up something Derpy**

 **Step 3: Post it**

 **I will read it and love It forever. Unless you are Guest and say my fic sucks ass.**

 **Then I will find you**

 **And K-**

 _ **Mike: Derp. Don't. I swear to Gosh if you do.**_

 **See y'all soon!**

 **And until then**

 **Keep…on…Derping bros!**


	13. Say it isn't so

**Hello Peoples! And Bros of all sorts. If you have not already guessed it, IM BACK XD!**

 **Now, why was I gone?**

 **Life.**

 **And as I came back, I quickly checked my reveiws and flipped! 59 reviews! Yassss!**

 **So, I have PM'D those people and of course in many ways more than one have said thanks.**

 **See Bros, posting a review is important. It gives authors the encouragement and hype that they need to post another chapter.**

 **That was a lecture wasn't it….**

 _ **Mike: Oh yeah….**_

 **Shut up Mike…..**

 **Now! On to the story, I bet some of you ACTUALLY waited for this moment. I will continue the A/N notes at the bottom bit for now!**

 **Enjoy the 12** **th** **Chapter**

"Why did I agree to this?"

Mike said scowling. Currently he had his back to Chica and was facing a dusty mirror. For some reason, Chica wanted Mike to turn so that she could,

"Change."

Weird? Definitely.

After seeing the snow and celebrating one Hell of a Christmas. Chica had quietly asked if they could change in the,

*ahem*

Bathrooms.

Mike but of course had to agree due to Freddy and his persistent nagging that he was a quote and quote,

"Chicken."

Really however, facing the animatronics for 9 nights, and he was called chicken?

Well…. Maybe a little because he had to play as Chica. Which in every aspect was super fucking weird because he had to fit into a Girl Suit.

Chica was now, fitting into Mikes suit….

God, now he had to say it like it was an everyday thing… His suit. So strange to say that aspertain he had no, Real, Body.

Mike had to look at himself without his, Suit, on.

Wires.

That was all he was. Metal Crossbeams and large bolts held him together. Mike flinched when he tapped his chest. It made a solemn clink which made Chica look up from stuffing the lower part onto her.

"Mike? You okay?"

Mike of course didn't know how to answer. He had taken his death with a heavy heart, but yet here he was, 2 days after Christmas and he was playing a fucking Game with the bastards.

Mike felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He craned his head and saw Chica, who was now Freddy, smiling.

"It'll all be over soon."

Mikes eye twitched angrilly. Those were the words bonnie had told him. Looking now where he was, the Nightmare and his so called damn life… had just begun.

Mike was handed the yellow Duck suit and Chica was handed a Hat. Bonnie had taken a break and now it was Freddy's turn to be him. But for an odd reason, Freddy took the girls Bathroom. Which studded Mike.

Pushing thoughts aside, Chica left the rainbow bathroom and took her place onstage.

Mike looked down at the suit in his hands.

It was crusted and had various stains of pizza and to what Mike thought,

His blood.

He cringed as the Vivid memory of his death came floating past his mind.

They had killed him, stuffed him. How was he alive. Was he still trying to avenge his death?

Or was it because he had done something bad. Well there was the time Mike stole a pack of Mike and Ike's from 7-11. But that couldn't have damned his soul right?

Mike leaned against the sink and put his hand under his chin.

As if on que, Goldie literally. Materialized in front of him. Scaring the Shit out of Mike.

He stumbled back into a open urinal and cringed harshly as he heard the wet smack of piss hitting his ass.

Goldie laughed deeply and shook his head as Mike tried to turn to see the damage,

"That's a tough stain to get out."

It was until the point of which Goldie couldn't take it. Mike was twirling around trying to find his ass, so Goldie caught mikes head and twisted it Gently so that Mike could finnaly we the damage.

It scared Mike, knowing that his head wasn't screwed on right, but it rather stemmed him so that he could see the giant yellow piss dripping off his bottom. Mike sighed and groped for his head. Goldie started with an amused chuckle,

"You're awfully quiet."

Mike snapped his head into place and tried to regain his sense of balance. When he did so, he replied with a small shrug,

"What is there to talk about…"

Goldie grinned and crossed his arms as Mike curtly put his new "Suit," on.

"We know about you. But what haven't you told us."

Mike stopped after putting on the lower leg pieces on,

"You… wait us?"

Goldie nodded slowly and gestured around the bathroom,

"There is nothing we can't hear or see in this place."

Mike growled lowly and shoved the arm pieces on,

"Ive already told you everything.."

Mike hesitated for a fleeting second causing Goldie's grin to widen,

"…About me.."

Goldie nodded, pursing his lips. He bobbed his head and rotated his hand as he walked to and fro,

"You haven't told us about you coming here as a Child."

Mikes head shot straight up,

"what?"

Goldie laughed causing mike to slowly turn towards him,

"You were here that day Mikey."

Mikey. How long has it been since someone, anyone had called him that? Mike, if he could, paled,

"What do you know?"

Goldie stopped mid-walk and stared at Mike with pits of pure black,

"You came here regularly as a Child. Your so called father as well."

Mikes lip trembled as he heard those words. True, he had left that part out. Goldie cocked his head and pointed with a malicious snarl,

"You watched them die."

Shit. Mike shook his head and felt like throwing up. He put his hands on the sink and looked down,

"I couldn't save them….."

Save Them.

Mike looked up and saw Goldie and his reflection in the mirror. Not his usual metal reflection, but his actual reflection.

His black hair.

His Blue eyes.

The slight unibrow.

And the freckles.

Goldie leaned into Mikes ear and said with a whisper,

"I can make you human again Mike."

Mike shot to where Goldie stood and searched for him. But again, Mike was alone, he looked around the whole bathroom and searched feebly for the bear. But upon seeing nothing, a sharp scream erupted from his throat.

Mike slammed his fists against the tile floor, slumping after he heard the tile crack. It was then, Mike felt like crying. And he did so.

Oily tears slid down his metal frame and plopped onto the floor.

Unwanting to know and hear after the many years of hiding it away,

The truth.

It had been buried and slowly forgotten because of his mother. Without her love and dedication to raising Mike….

He probably wouldn't be alive. But all of that had gone to shit as soon as he took the job.

Mike looked back to the mirror, hoping to catch a glimpse of his real all that was left was the Monster he tried to repel for the 9 nights.

Mike closed his eyes as Chica knocked on the door,

"Mike? Hey, its almost time for opening."

Mike, with a lone heart, Carried himself out the door.

In the kitchen, the Crack had began to fill with a sharp darkness, parts of the other cracks shed with light. But the darkness slowly devoured the light. The true test has now begun.

 **Alright. Thanks for reading this far, no, I didn't add mike as Chica for this chapter. Sorry**

 **That is hopefully in the next one.**

 **So!**

 **On to honorable mentions!**

Pokémon 2014  
You are a good author. I wish that could write stories that are good, but I sadly lack ambition to become a better author. Your author notes are really funny, and like the story line. I checked out a few books that you suggested, and I thought that they where amazing. I'm sorry if it sounds like i'm talking in a monotone, but lack of sleep usually makes me sound like a robot. So far, Doug is my favorite animatronic. I laughed when I read that Vincent was Mike's step dad. I wonder if Mike and Doug will eventually become one person(Highly unlikely, but a previous authors note mad me think that might happen).Hope you have fun with this story.

 **I completely agree with ya and I am seriously happy that you like my A/N. I try to make them Funny.**

miksipson

Every time someone says ur name u throw up

 **ERM…. OK? Define throw up cuz Derpface and derping is amazing, you should try it.**

ImaginationSoars chapter 9 . Jul 6

Dear Derp,  
Your story is actually very well done and the characters seem real. I ca connect with every one of them and your incorporation of the FNAF "lore" is perfectly done. Keep writing!

(Yes, I am a guest, but the name I used is from my dA account.)

 **Dude, so sorry, I meant to reply to you, but I got to ya to late. This person made me wanna cry because of his reviews. FREAKING AWSOME. I wanted to PM this person but…. Guest? I couldn't. But imagine. Me sending you a hug :3**

Guest chapter 12 . Jul 8

You need fucking autocorrect seriously i may like the fanfic but seriously learn to type dude and the ass sucking is real

 **Oh Jesus Christ, MIKE!**

 _ **Mike: Oh godamnit. Again?**_

 **Yes. This dude is fucking annoying me please make it stop.**

 **But until then, Please, right me an awesome review like these people, I just got back, I bet your like**

 **Wow this chapter sucked**

 **And I'll be like**

 **Well I'm sorry**

 **Bit tell me why it sucked. K?**

 **So type something Derpy**

 **And**

 **Keep**

 **Derping**

 **Bros**


	14. The Reveal

***Sigh***

 **Good Morning Bros!**

 **Let me be the first to say,**

 **I am sick. Probably got it on Vacation….. But I digress. Look, I sorta floated on the reviews I got and Guest, if you are out there,**

Guest chapter 13 . Jul 18

Yeah that was pretty bad. But you asked for criticism, so:

You seem bored with your own story and it seems you don't really know what direction you want to take it in. Might be a better idea to just re-write it or maybe turn it into a series of one-shots. I mean that whole mess with the company apparently replacing Mike with an animatronic guard by the same name was pretty silly in and of itself, but then you didn't really go anywhere with it.

Plus, a lot of it feels like it was 'borrowed' from Elude. Just saying. Could just be coincidence.

 **No, I'm not fucking bored with my story. No I didn't STEAL this from TheActualFoxy. Or A.K.A Elude. And I purposely made doug and Chris, added Markiplier, Pewds, Ihascupcakes I think marzia and a couple of other YouTubers just so it wouldn't seem like elude man. You have a whole competition of focs out there with Mike dying and here you are skeptimising on mine :T**

 **But, Yes, I did say I needed criticism so thank you.**

 **God, I hate it when people are right! It makes me look so stupid!**

 **But seriously, thanks Guest, at least I got one person who hates the fic. :3**

 **By the way, if you didn't like it, I found it amazing that you were the literal first person to post the review on the chapter. And I posted it at exactly a day ago you replied a moments later. So…. Whats up m8?**

 ***Cough* *cough***

 **Right. Continuing on with guest, I have a story for Doug, but right now, I am trying to switch Mike around with the animatronics.**

 _ **Mike: Fucking Bastard…**_

 **Aw stop being a grumpy puss.**

 **After that it should be high time for Doug and his reveal. Its just my method and madness. So for the 7000+ readers out there, BEAR WITH IT XD**

 **Guest, fellow derps, Hunter, Phoenix, and so many other awesome people,**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **Otherwise….**

 **Actually… I don't think there is an otherwise. There is however a nice big X in the right hand corner if you don't wanna read this. Or you can press Alt-4 and be done with it.**

 **Other OTHERWISE**

 **Enjoy**

Charles Fazbear had wrapped an arm around Chris and had briskly walked inside the pizzeria. Mostly because it was cold and there was a slight nip that could send valuable employees home, and send them dimes out of his pocket.

Both men hung up their coats on an old golden coat rack and shook themselves off, scattering snow powder onto the tiled floor.

Chris was the first to sigh and wipe his forehead, afterwards reaching to remove his toboggan,

"What's up faz?"

Charles brushed his suit off and wiggled his tie. All of his aperture was Snot green. Why?

Even God didn't know.

Charles patted Chris on the shoulder and said lowly,

"I'm giving you a raise."

That sent Chris into hysterics. Him? A raise? How? Who? Why? What?

Sensing Chris and his sudden panic, Charles placed a hand on Chris's chest,

"I'm only doing it because we don't have to pay for a real security guard."

Chris finally stopped hyperventilating and sat in a rusted green fold up chair. This news shocked him mentally. It was unusual for a raise. All the years he'd been working here and the biggest raise he'd gotten was about,

0.25 cents?

Chris ran a hand through his had and breathed out,

"Can you afford it?"

Charles laughed causing his Obese belly to sort of, jiggle in protest,

"Of course m boy. I got lucky,"

He held up a slip of paper with a grin that did not match his own. Chris saw a glimpse of a pure white smile and snow eyes,

"And won a few thousand."

In his hand was a pristine lottery ticket stating, yes, 5 thousand dollars.

-Mike-

The conversation beheld in front of him grabbed Mikes attention fully. For a grease ass like Charles to get his mitts on that kinda dough, who knows what he could do.

And apparently Chris was getting paid more to wipe up crap the brats left behind in the morning and what the monsters could leave at night.

Charles finished his monologue of how great he was and how he was going to change the restaurant. Get some old animatronics back out. Hopefully restore the place.

All of which, scared mike to the point of when the doors open with a cling,

He had no idea of what was ahead of him.

-Near the end of the day 6:00 P.M.-

"That was a funny joke Freddy!"

Mike said highly pitched. For some odd reason, he could control how high or low his voice was.. It was not pleasant, however, going that high.

Sounded like he was doing helium drops.

The song, Old McDonald, had just finished with Freddy accidently strumming the wrong note. That caused a few parents head to gaze strangely at the three Swapped things on stage. Mike started to sweat what seemed to almost be oil as a parent opened his mouth to say something, but the kids started clapping, silencing what would've been a major catastrophe.

With no way to stop himself, Mike began to slowly move offstage to hand out cupcakes and what not. Doug, watched Mike from the right hallway with a huge grin. This caused Mike to scowl at a family he'd given an Anchovies Pizza to.

How it seemed and insanely so, that the animatronics could do this everyday was a surprise. Why? Because after scowling, the dad, who was a large built man scoffed and shoved Mike harshly,

"Stupid Duck…"

Mike held the spot of where the man had pushed him and thought of the 2 simple words he said,

'Stupid…Duck?'

Oh it was on.

Mike quickly went back into the kitchen to do what he did best.

He grinned very evilly,

Time to Make people have Shitty Days.

-Moments Later-

"Happy Birthday to You!"

Mike began while walking towards the family again. The whole restaurant had taken notice and joined in,

"Happy birthday to you!"

The man looked around nervously and even tried to sing along. All the while, if a person could squint, you could see horns poking out the side of Mike.

"Happy Birthday to…..Happy Birthday to you!"

Everybody clapped and Mike geared up for his,

Shitty Day Plan,

The man stood up and hushed the clapping. He ran a hand through his brown hair and pointed at the cake,

"Thank You. But is not my birthday. This thing got it mixed up. Its probably broken."

Oh mike could agree. Broken? Definitely.

When the man reached for the cake Mike slammed it upwards, causing him to fly up and land back down in his seat. On the inside, Mike was laughing his ass off. On the outside, maybe it'd gone to far. For a full minute it seemed, the whole resteraunt went quiet as the man lied still.

His wife shook him gently saying,

"Come on honey, it was funny, let's just go."

Still. The man wouldn't move. The kids he had, had begun to tear up.

Call Mike a sucker for it, but he reached out for the man and reeled back as he stirred.

He lifted one finger up and dipped it into the white mess on his face. It disappeared under the plate and all the people heard was,

"Mhmm… that is pretty good."

Mike sighed in relief as all the people clapped again and cheered as the man stood up to wipe off the cake off his face.

All of this, the prank, the pushing and the plan was observed by Charles. Who stood next to Doug. Charles tapped Doug and gestured to the office.

The two walked down the hallway and entered the office. Once Inside, Doug put his paw on both door switches.

The doors came shut with a clang afterwards, Charles whirled around and lifted a finger with a snarl at Doug. It caused Doug to move back with his hands up,

"What the hell is going on here? Huh? Answer me 22-17!"

Doug scratched the back of his neck and twirled his hands together as Charles continued,

"All my Robots have been fine up until now. All of them. Do you mind explaining what happens at night? Hm?"

Doug lowered his ears and looked away. Charles held his temple am shut his eyes,

"22-17.. I hope you know, that everything is on the line here. Bringing you in, putting mike 6ft under and staging the grand opening."

Doug nodded causing Charles to grin,

"I also hope you know that some of the higher ups would gladly like to have a chat with you. Maybe send ya back?"

Doug widened his eyes and shook his hands. Charles growled and gripped the Husky's chin,

"Well you either do you job wrong or you fucking get it done right."

Charles let the husky go and pointed outside,

"I wanna know what's happening to my robots. I made them to be gentle and then today, one of my valuable customers gets creamed by Chica."

Doug nodded solemnly and looked down. Charles cocked his head and grinned evily.

"Find out what's happening and put an end to it. Or we will end you again. Got it?."

Doug looked up and nodded,

"Yes ."

His voice was shacked and was low. Charles clapped his hands together and chuckled,

"Good Doggy."

With that, Charles left the Office and walked down the hallway. It seemed however that figures of black wisps and white eyes followed behind him. Groping at his shoulders and peeking from behind his shadow. Dark Grey lines flowed from their sockets. Wherever Charles went, those figures followed, waiting… ever so patiently.

-Mike 12:00-

"Gahhh! Stupid Fucking Brat!"

The same little fart who'd puked on his suit not just a few days ago, had puked on him again. Leaving mike a nice new paint of nuts, peanut butter and of course, Pepperoni slices.

Lovely

But ya know what?

Mike had taken a mental picture of the kids address. How? Because the damn Chubster had a My Little Pony Bookbag with a huge red box that said

Chester Brown

McFinnigan Elementary School

Grade 4

234 High Domain Boulevard

You can bet coins and wads of cash, that if Mike got out of here, he was going to pay that kid a visit.

With a huge airsoft gun.

Mike sighed in defeat and watched as Chica stepped off stage and made her way towards the Office on wobbly feet. Obviously, she hadn't gotten used to the weight of the brown sack of shit she was wearing.

Bonnie walked out of the curtains and said Briskly,

"Hi Mike. Hey Freddy."

Both said Nothing. Freddy was glaring at Mike with an indescribable emotion. But with the new dawned fact that Freddy was Bonnie and Bonnie had no eyebrows, Mike couldn't take Freddy very seriously.

Bonnie grinned sarcastically as Freddy said,

"Why did you have to go and do that?"

Mike shrugged and shifted the Cupcake in his hand. Who squeaked very loudly as Mike grabbed him and threw him in the air,

"Do what?"

Freddy growled,

"Embarrass that poor man."

Mike stopped throwing the cupcake,

"Man?"

Freddy deadpanned and stuttered,

"I-I-I mean endo."

Mike slowly turned his head towards Freddy,

"You knew he was fucking human?!"

Freddy shook his head and chuckled nervously,

"Mike I think you heard me wrong."

Mike turned towards the bunny and pointed accusingly,

"I can hear correctly fucktard, you need to learn how to tell the difference between a damn endo and a fucking Human!"

Bonnie laughed and got in the middle of the two,

"Guys, Chica is waiting."

Mike spat,

"Chica can fucking wait. How long did you know I was human?"

Freddy closed his eyes and moved his lips silently. When he opened them he said with a slight stutter,

"6-6 days?"

Mike threw his arms up a scoffed,

"You goddamned bastard. You knew. And yet you killed me?"

Freddy chuckled and mumbbled,

"I wouldn't say kill you… we gave you.."

Mike cut him off,

"New life?"

Mike gestured around him,

"Look around idiot. Do you think I wanna live in a shitty pizzeria exchanging songs, killing night guards, swapping suits, and chatting with you guys?"

Mike shook his head,

"Nuh-uh. Nope. You can forget that. Mike stepped off stage and started to look around. If at all, a fire escape could get him out, he was gonna. No longer could he stay with these things. It had brought him on the near brink of madness.

Freddy knew he was human all along

Goldie Knows of his past

Its was Christmas not to long ago

He had no pants…

All mike could now think about was escape. Except…

How can one escape when a song quietly played around the pizzeria,

"Pop

Goes

The

Weasel…"

Mike stopped immediately. That song.

The voice.

The

Goddamned

Memories

It was then the song stopped. It was also then a shadow appeared behind Mike. It was also also then, Mike wished he had pants..

 **Ha HA!**

 **Questions?**

 **Rage?**

 **Humor?**

 **Did ya like it?!**

 **Eyes be needin to know!**

 **But! Guest.**

 **Yes, I will be starting a new story. It will have my on O.C. it will also have my OWN STORYLINE.**

 **I will be juggling this story and the other one hopefully. But if possible it won't be a OneShot.**

 **:T**

 **But I digress**

 **-Riechtoffen**

 **Note: Readers and Bros, thank you for your support. And thanks for posting those reviews while I was gone. It helped me flow into this chapter and the next one will have a favored character that I personally hate with a passion.**

 **Another Note: I tried not to give away to much of Doug and Charles when they were alone. Yknow, just to leave you guyz hanging :3**

 **But also, I NEED IDEAS AND yes.. *sigh***

 **In the words of the infamous Guest**

 **Criticism**

 **I guess I can take it….**

DarkRising32 chapter 13 . 4h ago

Hello derp I LOVE where you are going with this story. I'm writing a fang story of my own its coming along great and its currently on it's 8th chapter. I leave a link so you can check it out but I warn you the dialog between characters quote on quote acts like a play until the 8th chapter but with some advice from my buddy Italiangod22 I was able to fix that. Alright man have a good one and keep on darling!  
my fanfic: s/11311098/1/Life-of-a-Security-Guard

 **Dude, you will find me on your story reviewing and greatly following it! Your review is AWSOME!**

 **So with whateves you has to say, YOU MUST PUT IT INTO THE BIG BOX BELOW. TYPE SOMETHING DERP WORTHY!**

 **I COMMAND THE!**

 **Um.. Not seriously, but it would help. :P**

 **So until the next chapter**

 **And hopefully a new story**

 **I'm Mr. Derpface**

 **And you are the awesome reader.**

 **Keep…on….Derping Bros!**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER AGAIN!

BROS!

Look, I am not giving up on this story!

But, I am slowly losing my mind as to what to do next with it.

DX

BUT! Instead I shall take a break from it and simply start a new one. :P

Expect it to be awesome and expect it to be updated every two days!

For the questions you may have, type them in the lower box!

Again, I could make another chapter for this story but I'm a bit to lazy and I'm just like…

Meh.

It shall take me some time, but, I need to developed the scenario of what is to happen next with Mike and the Fazgang. :T

And you know what? I totally forgot to put up a disclaimer!

I don't own the FNAF character and I don't own Chris

Give thanks to Scott and rebornica.

Again, RAGE! RAGE! RAGE IN THE BOX BELOW

ROLL OVER THE KEYBOARD IF YA HAVE TO!

But the story is named, Alone.

Yes cliché name but hey?

Who gives a crap.

So one more time,

Rage in the tiny box below,

Chew me out for not being lazy,

Give thanks to the people reviewing, favoriting, following too.

OH!

DON'T FORGET GUEST XD

And if you haven't already,

Favorite and Follow.

 _ **Mike: Jayzus Derp, you kinda just Shatted on the peoples hopes and dreams of the next chapter man.**_

Aww, they can wait.

Can you?

Or can't you?

So type a rage or something derpy into the box.

I SHALL READ IT AND LOVE IT FOREVAH!

SO! I'll see ya in the next story and chapter

I'm

You are the awesome reader

Keep on Derping Bros.


	16. Was it Really their folly?

**BROS! GUESS WHO?!**

 **If you guessed a unicorn, I salute you, but no. Its me.**

 **I found my so called inspiration and wrote it down. And believe me, it is going to take more than you think. So expect a boring tasteless chapter. :T**

 **But! Spoiler alert! Don't read past this point if you don't wanna know the Bite of '87 real suspect!**

 **If you have not already guessed, Foxy was not the cause of The bite. :O amazing?**

 **Has your mind exploded? No. Darn… thought that'd work. Anyways, I have to reconsider many things Because foxy never caused the bite. It was a kid who was put into Golden Fredbears mouth.**

 **Aka I think Jeremy.**

 **What also is funny is that Golden Freddy isn't its actual name. It was a nickname FANS came up with. Scott never realeased Goldie's name as Golden Freddy. So its just Golden Fredbear.**

 **But let's just still name him Golden Freddy :3**

 **Moving along, WATCH MARKIPLIER PLAY FNAF 4! You shall get more of a awesome reveal and better realization as a freaking theory hits ya.**

 **Now, there is another fic out there that, if you don't like mine, you can read.**

 **Vanillapines', It was Mikes fault for volunteering.**

 **If you thought that was a waste of text, no actually, she is a great writer and hilarious.**

 **I totally forgot to post that up on an earlier chapter so, SORRY!**

 ***sigh* I'm boring you, you want me to shaddyap so you can read so, fine.**

*runs away*

Chapter 15

Have you ever held a memory that you wanted to forget? Every time you think about it, you groan or tap your fingers due to your embarrassment or horror to it.

What about the ones you suddenly forget and remember based on an action provoked by another? Understanding?

Let's say you forget about when your friend lost his dog. He is sad, you're sad, because both of you loved that dog. Now, you post fliers, get everybody to search but let's say you don't find it.

You then move on with life, day by day, slowly forgetting that dog.

Then one day, you see something that relates to the dog and then, you're sad and emotional all over again.

The mind is a very strange subject, one of which Mike knew he was losing. So many eons ago it seemed, so many years had passed, forgetting and not wanting to remember anything about his childhood.

But no matter how much he wanted to forget, memories never fade.

There behind him, cornering him in the kitchen was the marionette. No other hell spawn of Satan would play such a tune. Mike closed his eyes and counted. On three he would turn and face the…. Whatever it was.

'One…'

Pop

'T-Two..'

Goes the

'THREE!'

Weasel..

Mike spun around eyes wide with fear expecting a shape. But instead, he was met with a silhouette.

It was tall and skinny, shrouded in a dark mist, Mike barely made out the burn marks on its face. The eyes were like shallow diamonds in the inky darkness deciding around it.

It flashed before Mike, causing him to stumble back, clattering pots and pans and strewing pizza dough over the tiles.

It then dissipated, leveling into nothing as it vanished into the floor. The darkness of it, seeped into the cracks on the tiles and soon, Mike was yet alone again.

It was then, Mike noticed how bad his hands were shaking. It made one of the nearest pans rattle like crazy shocking Mike.

So, with courage, Mike quickly exited the kitchen, hoping that whatever had mesmerized within, would not come back again.

But instead, Now all he had to deal with was a sack of shit residing in he main hall. Currently exchanging suits with Bonnie.

"No..No, that's my hand, here is yours."

Mike blinked upon entering, standing before him were two bare endoskeletons. Now, if he werent in the predicament he was in, would it scare him? Probably. But accustomed to the pain and ridicule brought to him,

It was like waking up.

Freddy, hopefully, looked up hearing Mike enter,

"Mike? You okay?"

Mike frowned,

"Yeah I'm fine."

Freddy brightened and nodded,

"Good! I think foxy wants you. Him and Doug are in the Cove.. Chatting?"

Bonnie snickered as Mike made his way to the cove.

Foxy? Wanting him? Now that was weird. Mike shrugged off the dreaded feeling as he opened the purple curtains to Pirates Cove.

Inside was Doug and Foxy, both on top of the cardboard box, yes.

Politely chatting.

Mike grunted as he brought himself on the stage. Doug made gestures to Mike and then outside. Foxy nodded and shoed Doug. Mike watched in curiosity as the Husky left,

"Where is Doug going?"

Foxy sat up from the fake rum keg and shrugged,

"He said something about his Job."

Mike growled lowly,

"You mean my job…"

Foxy chortled and sat on the steps of the ship with his arms hanging of his legs,

"It seems that t' gang is having a lot o' fun switching places."

Mike grunted and leaned on the bow,

"Seems that way. Little buggers seem no mind or notice either. Its embarrassing doing this."

Foxy nodded and looked down,

"I remember when kids used t' notice everyone."

Mike raised a brow and chuckled,

"You talked to the kids?"

Foxy smiled and nodded,

"Ay, they loved ol' Foxy."

Mike looked at his feet and shrugged,

"Well what happened?"

Foxys eyes clouded for a moment. They instead of being a buttery glow, dimmed to a shallow sun,

"I stopped being amazing lad… they'd enough of me.. Instead they wanted Fredbear."

Foxy scraped his foot and questioned,

"Say Mike? Have you ever wondered about how we tink and move?"

Mike blinked forcefully and nodded,

"Loads of times, but couldn't bring myself to answer it."

Foxy blinked slowly,

"We were like you lad.. Living, breathing. Had a family too."

Mike eyes flew open with shock as he realize maybe he shouldn't have called them what he'd called them,

"But then one day it all changed. All because of what seemed, my actions."

Mike chuckled nervously,

"What d-do you mean you? What do you mean we?"

Foxy shook his head and coughed,

"Nothing lad. My mistake. Tell Freddy I be done with ya."

Mike stood there, mouth hung in shock,

"W-a- I…you…huh?"

Foxy chuckled and helped Mike out,

"I'll tell ye another time lad. Just.. Leave me be for a bit."

Mike stumbled as he caught himself on a table. Things were confusing already knowing that there was a dark force coming to get him, but knowing half of an intriguing story was worse.

Mike bumped into Freddy and careened into a chair, landing in sitting position and sliding in that chair a few feet. Freddy shook his head and sighed,

"I didn't even get to do my night.."

Mike gave him a confused look,

"What do you mean Freddy?"

A voice popped up behind him,

"Mike? I'm over here."

Mike craned his head to see another Freddy. Then it hit him, if Freddy we over there, then this must be,

"Chica. Mike, I'd like my suit back."

Chica adjusted her mask and growled frustrated,

"Your suits to big for me."

Mike nodded and sighed. Now it was changing time.

{Changing with Chica moments later}

Mike clicked on the black dusty hat and blinked at his reflection. Finnaly back to his suit.

There he goes again. Talking about it like it was nothing. His suit.

This wasn't s suit, this wasn't a life. Why did he even come back? The same fucking questions over and over again plaited his mind and then Foxys' words came back,

"We used to be like you to."

What? Human? Alive, breathing…

Were they like him? Dead and alive inside of a suit?

Mike jumped with a screech as a hand clamped on his shoulder,

"Mike? You okay?"

Seriously, what is it up with the Mike, are you okays? Mike took a moment and held his artificial heart,

"Yes, I'm fine."

Chica, was the one to scare the bejeezus out of him. Every night she would just stare at him when he was alive through a window.

A simple pane of glass. It was to where Mike could stare at Chica, and Chica could stare at Mike.

In more retrospect, and with the events that portrayed after his demise. It was now a window to two worlds.

Mike had seen a somewhat weirder and stranger side to the animatronics. Had they done it on purpose? Freddy was a family person, always doing what's best for his kin, Bonnie was always ecstatic and happy about anything, Foxy was like the emo child, always shutting himself out and Chica was the big sister who loved to make people things for them.

So, Before he sets blame on the actions they had shown, he had to ask,

"Why?"

Chica turned from almost opening the door and said,

"What?"

Mike craned his head and shrugged,

"Why did you do it?"

Chica twiddled her hands and furrowed her brow,

"Well, if it is refraining to making you part of our family…"

Mike shivered and held his forehead as Chica continued,

"..then I don't know Mike. I have always been one to follow Freddy, no matter what."

Mike turned and held his hands out,

"Why?"

Chica sighed and leaned against the tile wall,

"He and the rest have always been there. From the day we were …."

Chica blinked,

"Born."

Mike breathed in as Chica gestured mildly,

"Have you heard of… what do they call it…"

Chica snapped her fingers,

"The bite? Of.. '87?"

Mike nodded and folded his arms,

"I am familiar with it. It was apparent to the people that Foxy was the cause of it."

Chica laughed and shook her head,

"Mike, you only have a nugget of truth."

Mike creased his brow and stuttered,

"So.. It wasn't foxy?"

Chica grunted and nodded,

"Yes and no Mike. Its hard to explain."

Mike held his hands out,

"I'm going to be here a while."

Chica sighed and nodded,

"Alright. Alright… where do I begin…"

Mike harumphed and pointed,

"Start off by telling me everything."

Chica smirked,

"My real name… is one I forget. I think it was Caroline. I don't know. I remember only the basics. The small units of my former life."

Mike backed up slowly,

"So Foxy wasn't kidding.."

Chica chuckled,

"Foxy told you?"

Mike nodded slowly making Chica hop off the wall and pace around the room,

"I bet he didn't tell you how we came to be."

Mike shook his head and grunted,

"No Chica… I have a suspicion… I just hope I am wrong."

Chica said flatly,

"We were murdered Mike."

Mike shut his eyes and cursed mentally. It was true then.

"We all made mistakes. We all had prejudices, we all had small secrets. All buried with us, to our graves."

Mike nodded in agreement and leaned on the wall,

"It was someone's fault Mike. Maybe ours maybe his. The answer his riddled us for years."

Mike bit his thumb and glanced at Chica,

"His?"

Chica nodded and spat,

"Vincent…"

Mike felt his stomach drop. His thoughts went back to Freddy holding him with a crazed look on his face at the mere mention of the name.

"Freddy has been on a rampage, trying, just hoping to get a snivel at that man. But with no such luck, here we are."

Chica gestured around,

"In a place that will soon be torn down and us melted or worse scrapped."

Mike bit his thumb harder and thought about being burned alive. Wait.. Well burned dead. Chica rubbed her wrists and chuckled,

"I hope I didn't scare you Mike."

Mike snorted and shrugged,

"You have done more than scare me."

Chica giggled and nodded as she headed to the door,

"You were always an easy scare."

Mike grumbled in-audibly as Chica left him. It soon got quiet. To quiet.

Yes, being in a now haunted pizzeria and being scared of silence? It was pretty heart stopping. Mike decided it was best if he got into a more, "Louder," room.

The sudden stillness was, unsettling.

So Mike walked into the main hall, thinking about the talk he'd just shared with Chica.

All the animatronics were gathered around, Chatting, laughing. Having a grand time not having to chase anyone down. Freddy was reading, Bonnie and Chica were holding hands laughing at each others jokes.

Foxy and Doug were by the door staring at the void named Outside. It was peaceful.

Mike stared beyond Foxy and into the outside. It was dark, the sun still hadn't come up, making the moon dominant over the light. The parking lot was illuminated in a grey glow. Some cars parked glared in the light.

Mike found himself next to Doug staring out the double doors. Doug looked at Mike and smirked. He made a gesture to the parking lot making mike snap out of his trance,

"What? Oh.. Outside."

Mike planted his arms on the silver handles and sighed,

"I can't leave."

Foxy, who was beside doug snorted,

"We all can't leave."

Mike nodded and continued to look into the darkness. Throughout his stay, there had always been a small tug whenever Mike had thought or tried to leave. But right now, that tug was loosened, brittle it seemed. Which out of all subjects, confused him.

Foxy scratched his chin at Mike's sudden silence,

"Ye feel it to ay?"

Mike blinked and looked at the Pirate,

"Feel what?"

Foxy threw his chin outside,

"The noose around us lad."

Mike cocked his head making Foxy grin,

"The ting that makes us stay here."

Mike laughed and nodded,

"Actually I don't feel it. Its weird."

Foxy smirked,

"Ye have no idea lad."

From what Mike had seen and heard, probably he had no idea. But there was always room to learn. Then the sly smile came about Mike. Foxy noticed that and shook his head,

"Lad, don't ye even dare."

Mike shrugged and planted his hands on the door,

"Whats the worse that can happen? I get thrown back?"

Foxy thought about it for a moment and straightened,

"Alright lad. Go on."

Mike breathed out and prayed it would work. He slowly pushed open the metal door, cringing as every eye and face turned to his direction. A sharp breeze cut into the pizzeria blowing trash and a few leaves in.

With the door open and his bowels about to burst, Mike placed one foot in front of the other, and stepped fully outside.

All eyes turned that of shock and one voice whispered,

"We can leave.."

 **He he…**

 **Short chapter I know. Not a lot to work with because of another story I'm working on. So if you found the quality and quantity of this chapter really bad, forgive me. My intent was to bring out more of the subject of '87 but again, I had to get rid of the Marionette.**

 **Believe me folks, I had written this crap down and many a non tried over and over again with the scenarios that I could put mike through,**

 _ **Mike: Bastard…**_

 **Anyway, I would seriously like reviews on this chapter, hell, give me thoughts on what could happen next. My favorite character is Mari, and I couldn't put HER in this chapter. So you can bet I am pretty pissed at myself for not including her. (Yes she is a she.)**

 **Excuse the language.**

 **But this chapter turned out to be a bit of a downer, yes I is sorry. But know I will make the next chapters EXCITING AMD FILLED WITH ACTION AND EXPLOSIONS!**

 *** walks in***

 _ **Torgue: Explosions!?**_

 ***explodes***

 **MICHAEL BAE! *ANOTHER EXPLOSION***

 ***ahem***

 **On to more matters, thanks guys for reading this fic, it turned out way better than I thought it would. And guess who's responsible for that?**

 _ **Torgue: Explosions?!**_

 **NO! DEAR JAYZUS NO! Its not me, it was you, dear and gracious reader. For without a reader I would not be an author.**

 **In the words of a reviewer, follower, and favoriteer,**

" **Only the strongest survive out here."**

 **-Randomn Derp 2015**

 **X3 So, thanks and if you haven't already**

 **Favorite, Follow,**

 **Review!**

 ***explodes***

 **I am Mr. e**

 **You are the amazing reader**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	17. Outside And then back to buisness

**WAZ UPPP?!**

 **XD Okay!**

 **So, my first and utter reaction to my chapter being posted,**

 **Bring a good cup of tea to my mouth.**

 **Take a sip, (lol sign a check X3)**

 **Realize my review count is almost at one hundred**

 **Spew that tea all over my screen**

 **Roll in the keyboard LIKE A BAWS**

 **And cry about it afterwards.**

 ***Sigh* I didn't actually expect yous guys to like the last chapter. I mean, it's really hard right now, and I am sorry. But know I will bring in more characters and.. Hehe… people into this story.**

 **So in the words of a short lived Derp**

 **ENJOYTHESTORYANDNFIOQNVBWSFNJNWODNFJSLVSDFKE!?M!?**

Chapter 16

The moon was full tonight. Fully shading and illuminating the parking lot. The trees had just a little bit of leaves left on them, orange and dull from deaths cold breeze. Shadows danced around the light pole as it flickered on and off. And in the middle of it all stood an animatronic bear.

Mike could only stand in shock and utter small grunts and phrases incoherent to a small child. How was he outside? Why Hasn't he been throw back?

But more importantly, as Mike looked beyond the massive stretch of road, can he leave now?

Mike took these thoughts under serious consideration as a light yelp was heard. Turning back, Mike saw Foxy trying to balance on the tips of his toes, verging to fall over onto the concrete. Both Chica and Bonnie had on childish grins as they pushed him outside.

Foxy stumbled and took a face dive into the dirt. Mike watched as he lay there for a moment. Just as he was about to care, Foxys tail started to wag, signaling Mike to sigh in relief. Bonnie was the next one brave enough to venture outside.

He was more fortworth as he took his steps, watching every skitter and movement things, and his shadow did. When he was satisfied, Bonnie smiled and breathed out. Chica was hesitant, sticking her arms out and waving them around. Next she stuck her foot out and tapped the ground.

And for just good cause, she pulled out her cupcake, who squeaked in protest. She grimanced as the Cupcake sailed through the air wailing in its high pitched screams. It landed with an oof and bounced a few times before stopping at Mikes feet.

The eyes rolled a bit and then stopped. Chica, now wanting her cupcake back, carefully measured her steps, as Bonnie had done. All the while, Mike had stooped down and picked up the Pink… whatever it was.

It squealed at Mike because of its, just recent flight trip, and wiggled in Mikes grasp. If Mike hadn't known that this thing was alive, he probably would've freaked. But for some reason, it had come naturally accepting that anything, even a small cupcake, could scare you.

Chica quickly snatched up her cupcake and held it carefully, checking for any dents or bruises. All of which it had none. Mike rolled his eyes as Bonnie came to stand next to him,

"So this is the outside?"

Mike nodded, looking around, still noticing that Foxy hadn't gotten up. Neither moved from his face plant. Bonnie watched as well as Mike knelt down next to the Fox,

"Hey Foxy? Does the dirt taste nice?"

There was a muffled garble, making Mike cup his ear,

"Im sorry, I didn't hear that, you have a mouthful of dirt."

Mike grabbed Foxy's head hair and hoisted his face out of the ground. Foxys head come shooting up, with dirt and gravel falling out. He wore a smile that said it all… with worms crawling in it as well.

Foxy fixed himself so that he was sitting up and looking around. Mike chuckled to himself as he saw everyone enjoying themselves. So Mike tip toed past the animatronics and leaned on a car. They were enjoying it a little to much. Which was perfect for…

"Trying to escape Mike?"

Mike froze in place. Since when did Freddy sneak up on him? It was to dark for them to… Mike looked behind him and saw none other than Goldie. Sighing in relief he held his forehead and breathed out,

"If you must know, yes."

Satisfied that Mike was telling the truth, Goldie leaned on a light pole and gave a grin,

"So, now you can. What's stopping you?"

Mike bit his lip and looked at the Gang. Upon hearing the words, he had been hit with guilt. Why? Well, up until now, he'd only thought about escaping by himself. What about them? Yeah. His murderers. What about them. Could he just leave them here?

He looked back at Goldie and deadpanned as to all he saw was a black mist. Great, talking to the air.

"Hey Mike? What're you doing over here?"

Mike shot up and scrambled to the voice. There he saw Freddy with his arms crossed and a brow raised. Mike gulped and smiled fairly,

"Just getting some fresh air?"

Freddy grumbled and shook his head,

"Just stay over with us Mike."

Yeah. Fat chance asshole. Mike thought as he stiffly moved with Freddy. Maybe he could take them.. But where would he go? And bring along 4 different robots? Including a ghost who creeped and scared him shitless. Well… if he had any shit. Physically and Mentally.

Mike then remembered his Mother. Then her bill he was supposed to pay. The thought was so mind wrenching, mike halted completely and stared at the ground.

How was he going to pay it? His apartment hopefully was still good on rent… maybe he could drop by there and just… leave the money.

No. He had to see her. Freddy turned upon not hearing the shallow pitter of Mikes steps. He watched as Mike blinked slowly and looked up,

"There is something I need to do."

Freddy shrugged and turned away,

"Whats so important?"

Mike crossed his arms and chucked his gaze down the street,

"I have to go get something from my apartment."

Freddy turned back towards Mike and began to think radically. Each outcome being,

"No."

He said plainly. Mike scowled and looked away from Freddy. There was not a chance that he was going to leave with Freddy watching. Let alone Doug as well. The dog had been watching this whole time, just staring.

But alas, it wouldn't matter if he could finnaly be free. It was a short run to his apartment and just a jog to where his mother was held.

Freddy grinned and simply shrugged,

"If you're still thinking of escaping, don't. You still have to uphold the end of our,.."

Freddy twirled his wrist and said through squinted eyes,

"Deal."

Mike groaned an held his temple,

"We have already done this,.."

Freddy chuckled and slapped a hand in mikes shoulder,

"You forgot someone."

Freddy pointed to where a fox lay. Wagging his tail happily. Mike froze and his eyes widened. Upon seeing this Foxy had also froze in place.,

"Wha?"

-In the Bathrooms….again-

Mike growled in frustration as h tried his hardest to put on the ragged pieces of cloth Foxy called, Pants. It was when he finnlay popped his leg through could he shift them up and nod with pleasure. Now he had pants. He also had to deal with one hand and an eyepatch. Foxy had gone the whole mile on making sure Mike looked just like him.

But what confused Mike was that he was switching places with one who didn't see the children or AkA,

Little heathens.

All thoughts pushed aside as Foxy came out of one of the stalls with a light frown.

"Mike? You sure you're okay with this?"

Mike shrugged and looked at his stubbed hand. He had to double take his arm, realizing that all you have is one good hand is pretty thought wrenching.

But what's more is that now he had to actually do Foxys Pirate lingo. God, how did he get here? When wil the nightmare end. Mike listened ever so closely just in case he got an answer.

Foxy sighed and looked himself over and down,

"Jesus… don't you ever clean yer suit mike?"

Mikes eye inadvertently twitched and he had almost gotten to the brink of yelling,

"I would clean it, but you guys keep using it!"

Foxy chuckled and snapped on his hat,

"You need to work on your Accent lad."

Mike growled and crossed his arms, careful not to poke himself,

"Ay at captain…"

Foxy nodded as he left the room,

"that's a good lad."

 **Oh my god, Derp your leaving it off here?**

 **Why yes dear reader, I skeptimise my actions as…**

 **Taking a break.**

 **My brain hurts and yknow, it works a bit better when you leave people hanging.**

 **Any who, WHAT A DAY! Writing a chapter, reading reviews, laughing at some of them to.**

 **Notice, if you Bros rage quitted and tippity tapped and broke your keyboards, IT ISNT MY FAULT. Well.. Technically it is….. *nervous laugh***

 **But! Thanks guys for reading this fic.**

 **Another But!**

 **I was looking around fan fiction and I saw my favorite FREAKING ANIME!**

 **Its called Kampfer. If you don't know what that is…**

 ***shudder***

 **You must watch it.**

 **YOU.**

 **MUST.**

 **Another any who, I'm trying to write one as of now. Just to see how far that goes. If it doesn't and it turns out to be a huge failure….**

 **Then at least I tried…. But I digress**

 **-Richetoffen**

 **So! Mikes learns that he can go outside. Something has broken the bond to the pizzeria and the animatronics + Mike.**

 **Can he truly leave? Will he. Or will he be stuck there forever?**

 **Find out next time on!**

 ***Drumroll***

 **IT ITSELF AND MIKE XDXDXDXDXD**

 **Lol**

 **Leave a review, Ideas, if I can I will Pm you and tell you how AWESOME your idea is. If I can't then forgive me. So!**

 **I'm Mr. e**

 **You are the reader whom is AWSOME!**

 **Keep on Derping bros!**


	18. Meeting Someone New

**Wazaaaaaaaa!**

 **XD**

 **OK! So! People, bros, fellow derps, this story has reached finally TRIPLE DIGITS! I mean… hopefully. After this chapter, Yes! And feel proud that whoever submits the 100** **th** **review.**

 **Moving on! Seriously, thanks guys this means a lot that you read, review, favorite and follow! Itsoflippingawsomeicanbarelyevencontainmyexcitementyassssss!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see ya in the end A/N.**

Chapter 17

"Where is it?!"

Mike was throwing pieces of cardboard and overturning the dusty chairs inside pirates cove. It was right now daytime, customers were coming in, children were laughing, having a good time, and Mike was escaping.

Well… trying to.

Mike growled lowly as the pant he was wearing slipped down to the floor. He quickly pulled them up and sighed. Things had heated up since Foxy had taken the stage. As of now, he was literally stealing the show.

The kids loved him.. Possibly even more than Freddy. Which was saying a lot since Chica was Bonnie and Freddy was Chica. But where was Bonnie you say?

He was currently bare of his suit, ruffling around with Mike. Why were they looking around in pirates cove? Oh, very good question.

One answer explains it all. Bonnie.

The bunny seemed to know of an old tunnel that led to the outside. And due to the predicament they both were in, A.K.A, taking a break, Bonnie and Mike would be able to slip out for a bit and come back in time for when the pizzeria closes up.

Bonnie wanted to tag along because he said,

"I wanna see the outside! It looks so pretty!"

Mike had forcefully agreed because Bonnie told him how to leave. So it was a fair trade, tag along bunny, escaping Fox.

Nothing to weird.

Anyway, Bonnie said that in Pirates cove, they all had tried to leave. Before this pizzeria was built, and before they had been…. Well… animatronics…

It was an old storage unit that led to a shed outside. Now all they had to do was find the fake wall. Bonnie held his chin and concentrated to where it could be. But with Mike literally tearing apart the Cove, it was impossible to think.

Mike picked up one box and stopped. Behind this box was the ship. Behind the ship was a green spot. Mike smiled with joy and pointed with a whisper,

"I found it!"

Bonnies ears perked up and he ran over to where Mike was moving the ship,

"We need to be careful Mike, nobody has been back here in years.."

Bonnies expression began to be worried as Mike pressed the whole with his good hand. He gave an amused chuckle as the soaked wall caved in with ease. He turned to Bonnie and smirked,

"Let's find the treasure."

Bonnie blinked, unamused and nodded,

"You first."

Mike gazed down the hole in the wall and grimaced, a sharp breeze was emitted from the wall, if could, seem like the moment from lord of the rings. Because from when Mike stared into the hole, a loud groan could be heard.

Mike leaned over to bonnie,

"Please tell me that was your stomach…"

Bonnie shrugged halfheartedly and gestured into the dark void,

"Go on, we don't have all day."

Mike nodded in agreement, outside the kids were already beginning to depart. He slowly climbed into the hole and carefully trodded on the hard ground. Looking around him, he could see various pipes and small drains.

Dark substances littered the cracks, moreover a dark orange than brown. Bonnie had finally joined him and closed the hole. The tunnel then was plunged into darkness.

But thankfully, it was for Mike and Bonnie to have eyes that were like flashlights. But as the two continued down god knows where, a burning question came to Mikes mind. Why would this place be boarded and concealed?

Bonnie tapped Mikes shoulder and pointed to a door in front of them. It was a steel framed and concoured door. Not so easily breakable. It was opened by someone who had to push a lever inwards then pull it out, followed by pushing the door.

Which Mike did with strain. They both cringed as the door squealed and squeaked as it opened. When a sliver of light was seen, a brown mist floated into the tunnel confusing both of them. Mike struggled for a moment but then pushed the door all e way open and brushed his hands off.

He chuckled and turned to Bonnie,

"That wasn't so bad."

Mike then noticed the horrified expression displayed on the endoskeletons face. Bonnie's eyes were locked into the room with utmost shock.

Mike followed his gaze and dropped to his knees as soon as to what he saw.

Before them, was a graveyard of suits. All filled with the bodies of the previous night guards. Hundreds, mabye thousands littered the massive area.

Mike held his mouth and choked on the strings of bile threatining to spew out. Bonnie to, felt the same way, but walked into the room, surveying the corpses. What was worse than the bodies, was the amount of blood and gore splattered everywhere. How could someone hide this?!

Mike shakily stood up and looked around, Freddy suits with gore plastered on the Masks, some with the eyeballs strewn out. Bonnie had stopped a few feet in front of mike and said slowly,

"He kept them."

Mike however wasn't paying attention. Due to his life, he had always known people. He could never forget a name. Never.

One name stood out more than others. It was on a Freddy's suit, a name tag. Or what was left of a night guard.

It said Charles Fazbear.

Mike had felt like his brain had imploded. There was only one Charles Fazbear and he was the man sitting on his ass upstairs…. Right? Then why was his name tag down in this place? Mike suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. Bonnie was kneeling down and clutching something.

Mike went over to the Bunny and looked at what he was holding.

It was a small child. So pale…. So thin…. Marks and bruises littered his body. Bonnie shuffled and buried his head in the child. It used to have brown hair… it had a guitar shirt on. Its feet were bare and bloody. So many questions racked Mikes mind. The thought of the thousand corpses and a small child just laying in here was just…. To much.

Why would this other Charles dispose if these poor souls in here? Mike turned back to the, Charles Freddy and sighed, he looked down then back to it.

With courage he slowly peeled of the mask. It came off with a sickening crackle, and inside was even more terrible. The face of whoever this was, was broken and bloodied. The jaw was hanging by one knot and the eyes were loosely dangling by a tiny thread. Mike grimanced and threw the mask into the pile of dead bodies.

"Jesus Christ…."

Mike shook his head and turned, facing the amount of corpses. They were just… piled up. Laying on top one another. Except, as Mike saw one of the piles quiver, some of them where waking up.

A dark brown bloodied hand shot out from the mountain of bodies and grasped around for something to hold on too. It eventually found it and Mike watched as a strange Freddy came to view.

It was plastic, lest to say, and had light Makeup on, just covering the basics on to make it look nice. But what was left of the make-up was washed away from the amount of blood that was covering it. This Freddy was a bit fatter than the real Freddy, and as it gained its balance, it stared at Mike, freezing him in place.

Then, it spoke,

"Foxy? Is that you?"

Mike gulped and chuckled nervously. Yes he was wearing the um… Foxy suit. No he was not Foxy. Mike leaned over to Bonnie and whispered,

"Bonnie? We have a bit of a live one.."

Bonnie looked up and turned,

"Mike what do you mean..."

Both the Bear and animatronic locked gazes, then the Bear said joyfully,

"Bonnie! Its so great to see you!"

Bonnie squinted his eyes and said oddly,

"Teddy? Dear god how long has it been?"

The bear held its chin, smearing brain matter around its face. It shrugged and wiped off its hat,

"I can't remember. To long to count."

Mike blinked and held up his hand,

"Um. Excuse me? Dead mountains of bodies? A talking fake Freddy? How do you know each other?"

Teddy crossed his arms and harumphed,

"Foxy here has lost his manners…"

Teddy sighed and looked at mike crossly,

"One, these aren't dead, I can asure you that. 2 I am as real as Freddy is. 3 Foxy how could you forget us?"

Bonnie looked back at the child and sighed, Carefully, he set the body down and said with a small smile,

"Mike, This here is Toy Freddy. But his name is to long so we usually call him Teddy."

Teddy smirked and rolled his wrist,

"Normally indeed."

Bonnie chuckled and nudged Mike,

"He took care of his family like our Freddy does. He is really too to."

Bonnie stopped and then looked at Teddy,

"By the way, where is everyone?"

Teddy looked fallen and despaired,

"They are playing hide And seek. And I am the seeker."

Bonnie sucked in through his teeth and wrang his neck,

"You know how good a hider everyone is right?"

Teddy nodded with a wry smile,

"I know. Its just not to fun not knowing where everyone is."

Bonnie nodded and nudged Mike,

"Hey Mikey, how bout we help find the others?"

Mike shook his hand and held his hands up,

"I am NOT searching in this place. FUCK that."

Teddy gave both Bonnie and Mike a confused look,

"Wait…this isn't Foxy? Mangle was so happy to actually see him again and who will she see? You know how bad it gets when she doesn't get what she wants.

Bonnie nodded a looked at Mike with an amused chuckle,

"Oh she'll get more than she's bargained for."

Mike growled and crossed his arms,

"I'm not playing hide and seek."

Teddy smirked and said,

"Not it!"

Bonnie said immediately,

"Not it!"

Mike blinked and his eye twitched. Teddy and Bonnie chuckled and slowly shrank to the shadows,

"You are now."

 **Heyo!**

 **Alright so, you guys asked for the toys, you will get the toys.**

 **Note: I was tired and exhausted making this chapter, so if the quality is bad, I'm sorry. If the quantity is bad,**

 **That is my fault to.**

 **That just life.**

 **ON TO MORE AWSOME NEWS!**

 **Because you guys will get this to one hundred reviews!, I can hold a question and answer chapter!**

 **Ask the Characters of the chapter a question and for kicks, I'll make a funny answer for the next chapter!**

 **Sort of like a Q/A one shot**

 **:T**

 **So post a review and put in that review,**

 _ **Name of Character you want to ask a question for!**_

 _ **Question!**_

 _ **I will answer as Many as I can! XP**_

 **Again and seriously,**

 **You DON'T have to do it. I want to because its celebration for my first fan fiction story, And for you bros out there.**

 **So! Keep it within the content rating, no flames or ass sucking reviews please.**

 **-That was for you guest.-**

 **And for the feels,**

 **Thanks people, for clicking on this Fiction. It isn't the best, and I am not the best writer. In short terms, I am terrible. I know. But thanks for the support and back up for the times that I didn't feels so good about this story. Its nice knowing that you like the fic. :)**

 **I am Mr. e**

 **You are the awesome reader**

 **Keep on Derping bros!**


	19. Meeting a Toy

**A/N…..**

 **Heyo! OK, So! Finally, TRIPLE FREAKING DIGITS.**

 ***Pops champagne***

 ***confetti***

 ***explosions and stuff***

 **You get the picture. SO HAPPY I AM! So like I said, I can and will host a Q/A chapter. Will it be this one? Well…. Considering I didn't get that many questions…. Probably not. BUT STILLL!**

 **I am happeh to see you bros liking this story and know I will answer the questions I get, LATER!. I also finally raised the storys view count by 11,000+**

 **Super Happy bout that too.**

 **Note: Big thanks to all the reviewers and Hunterhero!**

 **First person to review and just awesome all around.**

 **But enough talking, ON WITH THE TERRIBLE STORY!**

Chapter 18

Have you ever stepped on bubble wrap? Oh its awesome if you haven't. The tingle your toes get as the air squeezes through the bubbles, the satisfying crackle as the circles are crushed.

Well, as Mike walked on the mountain of corpses, this is no different. Except instead of bubbles, it's more like the feeble bones of the damned souls lost in the dark abyss.

No biggie.

But what was a biggie, Bonnie had literally disappeared INSIDE the mountain of dead people. Not a trace. He just left saying Not it. So leaving Mike to find him in this mess, was extremely fucked up.

Excuse the Language.

Now, before you say,

"Well, forget Bonnie mike, get your ass out of there,"

Take it into consideration that this place was foreign and completely new to Mike. Bonnie was the only thing, that could possibly get him out of here. But what was worse, is that the pants and suit Foxy had given him, gave Mike a new aspect into a new, 'Friend,' Bonnie and Mike made.

Things name was Teddy. Short for Toy Freddy. Was apparently a older model used back way then. When Mike first saw it, Teddy thought Mike was Foxy. Surprising?

Not really.

So now here again, Mike was, trudging through a room of death, finding demons and hopefully his salvation.

Now that Mike thought about it, Teddy looked vaguely familiar.

Mike stopped crunching on body parts and held his chin in thought,

As a child, yes, he had been here before. Not this pizzeria, but the pizzeria before that. And going more into it, Mike now remembered that bonnie and the fazfucks weren't the ones on stage.

Mind.

Blown.

Mike took a moment to let his memory's soak in. After about a minute or too of mentally shaming himself, he started up again, in search of…. The demons.

The more Mike traveled into the room, the more he felt dread welling inside if him. The room was much larger than he thought. Above him where the Plumbing pipes for the pizzeria. They leaked a lot, causing small puddles to occupy here and there.

But whether it was water or blood, Mike couldn't tell. On the walls were various boxes that held warning pictures. Like, Don't touch, you'll get electrocuted and It showed a finger being burned.

Mike stopped and grimaced as he heard a loud squelching sound. He dared to look down and regretted doing so. His foot had gone through a poor sods face. Mike lifted his foot up and yelped when the body indeed came with it.

The next, he tried to shake it off, which caused the chaps neck to tear and then come away with a brittle snap. Mike groaned in horror, his foot was now, technically being eaten. Why? Well, his foot was in the mans mouth and protruding out his head. Terrifying and gruesome.

Mike struggled to get it off and only succeeded in falling over a dead corpse and face planting into something hard.

What startled Mike, was that this, "Thing,"

Spoke,

"Uhm… what are you exactly trying to find down there?"

Mike look up and groaned as he held his head. When his eyesight stopped swimming, he was able to get a look at what had spoke to him. It was a yellow…. Chicken? Well what was left of the yellow and chicken.

It had gore smeared over it and its face was missing the eyes and mouth portions, which its eyes were brightly illuminated by two spectral white dots. The face had two faded red spots on both cheeks of what could've resembled blush. Odd enough, was that the hardness of it, was plastic, giving the gorey chicken a horrible yellow red glow.

The figure was slim and quite feminine with the amount of detail put into the face and chest area. What surprised Mike was that this chicken looked oddly familiar as it had a bib saying,

"Lets Party!"

Mike gasped,

"Chica?"

The odd Chica giggled,

"Guess again handsome."

Mike gulped and looked down to see where he landed.

Well, it was like one of those awkward anime's I suppose. That one guy who falls and lands on a girls breast and or panties. ( **Please dear god do not mistake me for a pervert DX** )

In Mikes case, and fortunately, it was the panties. And again in his so great favor, they were purple.

Mike scrambled up with his hands behind his back,

"Sorry…."

If he could blush, right about now he would be red as a beet. The odd Chica brushed herself off and nodded with what seemed a smile,

"Its fine."

Mike gulped and looked at his foot. The man had still tried to eat his foot, one eye was halfway closed, the other was open. Mike wiggled his foot in a vain attempt to get it off. But the mouth held fast.

Chica giggled again and grabbed the disembodied head and yanked it off. It went sailing from her grasp and landed on a hanging Freddy suit with a sullen thud.

Chica wiped her hands on her legs and sighed,

"Hate those things.."

Mike shuffled a bit and looked around, Chica held her Chin and cocked her head,

"You aren't Foxy are you?"

Mike blinked and looked at the Chicken. He shook his head and sighed,

"No, the Captain is upstairs… Playing Freddy."

Chica gasped and held her mouth,

"The real Freddy? What an honor!"

Mike chuckled and shrugged,

"Its no big deal. He is an ass though."

Chica raised her eyebrow,

"Why?"

Mike was about to answer but without warning, his pants fell from his waist, exposing his lower body.

Now again, don't be like,

"OMFG! MIKE IS NAKED!"

Its weird when I say, that there was nothing there. Just the lower half of Foxys skeleton and a few scraps of loose hanging fur. Mike quickly raised his pants up and tied them together. He looked back at Chia who extended her hand,

"Well I am Toy Chica. But you can call me Tia."

Mike had began to sense that he had heard these names from somewhere. Probably just to make the Toy name shorter but…

"Im Mike."

Tia scrunched her face up,

"Mike? That's a weird name…"

Mike huffed and crossed his arms,

"Well why do they call you Toy Chica? That's a weird name."

Tia pondered for a moment to try and think of a way to outsmart Mike. But when nothing came to, she threw her arms up and chuckled,

"I got nothing."

Mike nodded in satisfaction and smiled,

"Well it's nice to meet you."

Tia giggled causing Mike to wring his neck,

"Well, I suppose we can get to know each other better."

Mike was about to agree but then he came snapping back to reality.

They were in a corpse infested room.

Bonnie was gone.

Mike was talking to a damn robot.

How much sanity can a man lose?

Answer?

…well now that I think about it, you can't really be sane after all that happens in ones life. More so over for Mike. Anyways, Mike turned to Chica and questioned,

"Do you know Teddy?"

Tia smiled and nodded quickly,

"Of course! He was supposed to find us…"

Mike held his hands up and chuckled nervously,

"U-us?"

Tia smiled and nodded,

"Yes Toy Bonnie, Mangle, BB, Marionette and…."

It was strange, hearing the name of that thing again. Mike listened deafly as Tia continued down her list of names.

The Marionette. A long forgotten object, Mike hated with a passion. Why? It shall be learned soon.

Tia nudged Mike out of subconciosness and pointed into he mountain of people,

"How's about we go find them?"

Mike blinked and nodded without question. Because any answer would be yes. There was no more choice in his matter.

So, the two climbed over dead things and chatted politely.

"So, Mike. Howlong have you been here?"

Mike sniffed and looked away,

"Next question."

Tia silently obeyed and asked,

"Do you like it here?"

Mike shook his head and chuckled,

"Next question."

Tia pouted and crossed her arms,

"Well if that is all you are going to say…"

Mike sighed,

"Fine. I hate it here."

Tia laughed and slapped her knee,

"Don't we all? See it wasn't that hard."

Mike coughed and pushed a overlarge swollen suit out of his way,

"I worked here…."

Tia cocked her head,

"As a band member?"

Mike chuckled and stopped midway climbing over a torn in half obese white man,

"No, as the night guard."

Tias white pupils dialated,

"Oh."

Mike nodded slowly as they continued in the dark room,

"Yeah,.. I had it going, up till my ninth night."

Tia looked down with sorrow. The first emotion he had ever seen displayed by an animatronic,

"Yeah… we used to uh… chase a security guard as well."

Mike scoffed and scratched his chin,

"And?"

Tia shrugged,

"He was switched to daytime. And something bad happened."

Mike swallowed a lump in his throat, most likely,

"The day a poor boy was bit."

Tia said, her voice shaking. Mike looked down and scuffed away a hand that was outstretched. Tia continued,

"It was horrible…. The boy didn't do anything to deserve that… but.."

Tia balled her fists and growled,

"Those other kids….."

Mike blinked and looked at Tia,

"Other… kids?"

Tia stopped and crossed her arms,

"I…I've said to much."

Many a non questions Mike had. Some of which could be answered now. But with the way Tia was acting, It was probably best not to push. Especially since they first met… and all…. Yeah….

Tia blinked and pointed behind Mike,

"We found TB."

That was then Mike felt himself yanked into he shadows.

 **^3^**

 **I did it again… didn't I…**

 **God danggit Derp… you gotta stop with the CH…..**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the brief chapter. Not a lot to work with, but I feel like the next few chapters will involve meeting the toys one on one an finally yknow….**

 **So! Tell me what you think!**

 **Write in he review something derpworthy.**

 **Or something that involves rage…..**

 **Idk. Its all up to you.**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **I didn't make up Toy Chicas name!**

 **You can thank Vanilla Pine and her coauthors. They used it in her story and I uh… well… sorry… kinda used it? I suppose? If it is copy righted I'll go back into the chapter and rewrite the damn story…**

 **But writing out Toy Chicas name takes up to much time and Tia is just an awesome name.**

 **Now try to take a guess of what Toy Bonnie's Name will be…**

 **:3**

 **Nottellingyou.**

 **But let me know if I need no change Tias name back to Toy Chica.**

 **Oh! And also Teddy, so!**

 ***sigh***

 **I can try to make the chapters longer but! It will take more time and won't be updated as quickly.**

 **But again! I am almost up to my 20** **th** **chapter :P I iz happeh!**

 **So expect a happy Q/A chapter that one. So bros! Ask questions! It takes my time off of writing the story and getting more depth into like, the funny stuff! But, if ya don wanna… I understand,**

 **I'm (my name gets messed up sorry)**

 **Mr. D.e.r.p.f.a.c.e.**

 **You are an awesome reader**

 **Sorry if Mike and Tia bonded quickly in this :T stuff happens.**

 **Keep Derping Bros!**


	20. A brief Bon encounter

**Heyo!**

 **Alright so! Awesome reviews, more favoriteers and followers! YES! Great, love you guys!**

 ***cracks knuckles***

 **Now on… to more….. serious,… buisness.**

 **Happy Birthday to a fellow bro out there. No names, but I would like to personally thank that person because they were there right with the story :P. You know who you are and thanks bro.**

 ***ahem***

 **. I was late on doing it, I feel like crap because I was shrugging it off, and I did it because you guys actually sticked up for me and stuffs. Write in a review #happy birthday.**

 **Is that how you use it?**

 **Meh.**

 **OH! So I figured out who that guest was. He got an account and PM me the other day. His name..**

 **Is.**

 **Billy. LEGITAMITE, FUDGING BILLY.**

 **So ya know what, and no offense to anybody with the name of Billy,**

 **Fuck You Billy**

 **-jacksepticeye 2015**

Chapter 19

-Inside an apartment-

Chris wiped his dreary eyes and said again into the receiver,

"What? Whaddya mean its gone?"

The darkness of the room was lit up when Chris clicked on the lamp,

"Okay? And how am I responsible?"

There was a silence, in which Chris sat up and scratched his bare chest. When the silence was broken, his face had gone from Anger, to a pale horror.

Chris stuttered and shot up,

"Nononononono! Its fine! I'll… I'll take care of it."

Chris grimaced as the line disconnected. He then threw the phone at the wall with the force to break it into a million pieces. He slumped onto the bed with a blank expression in his face. Chris stared a hole into the ground until it seemed that the floor melted.

He looked only up when there came a knock on his door.

-Inside…..wherever Mike is-

Damnit!

Mike was being squeezed to death by an unseen force. It hurt, but soon would pass as whomever was squeezing him spoke,

"Foxy! I knew you would visit m- I mean us!"

Mike whined as the force squeezed harder. Tia, thank god, came out of nowhere and grunted as she tried to pry whoever held Mike,

"Bon Bon! Stop please! It…isnt…Foxy!"

Mike gasped in relief as he dropped to the floor. Tia sighed and held her temple as she gestured with her hand to Mike,

"This is Mike."

Mike, who was trying to breathe, was able to see who squeezed the literal shit out of him.

It was a bright blue bunny, oddly untouched by the massive amounts of gore. It, not going for a he or she yet, had a white underbelly and makeup plastered over its face. More like Teddy's, but just a bit…. More. It had a white ring around its mouth and its eyes were that of an emarald voice was high pitched and southern, an almost opposite of Bonnie's. What was even more, was that it looked like Bonnie too.

The Bunny held its hands together and stood on its tip toes,

"Foxy I am, SOOOO, glad you came to visit us again."

Mike only proceeded to back away and process what was happening.

1 Being squeezed to death

2 Meeting a somewhat (no offense) gay version of Bonnie

3 He was running out of time

By the time he had processed this, Tia was struggling to keep this… Bon Bon, away from him,

"Stop, please, ah come on Bon!"

Bon had broken loose and made headway towards Mike, who had no choice but to simply put up his hands and try to defend himself.

But, as luck would have it, the real Bonnie popped out from behind Mike and laughed,

"Toy Bonnie?"

Bon stopped and gawked at Bonnie,

"You're here too?"

Bonnie chuckled and climbed over a pile of bodies,

"Who else would it be?"

Bon Bon thought for a moment, contemplating on yes, there could be someone else but decided no, and took what he could get. Bonnie turned to see Mike in a ball tossing on the floor and whining ever so softly. It was embarrassing, and of what Mike had gone through, was acceptable.

Bonnie chuckled and held his hips,

"Mike I guess you have already met Bon Bon."

Jesus, that sounded something of what a toddler would say. It was like taking his first name and just not giving twosome's.

Anyway, Bonnie had receiptfully helped Mike and dusted him off. Smearing god knows what onto his back,

"Yeah, Bon and I go way back."

Bon smiled and if could be, blushed,

"Aww, Bonnie."

Bonnie cleared his throat and whispered,

"The toys have been down here for a while and something is not right with them. I suggest we leave soon."

Wow, Mike blinked and sluggishly nodded, incapable to comprehend what Bonnie just said. Out of all things, he wanted to get away from the Toys.

Bon sighed happily and cupped his cheeks,

"Wait until Mangle sees you!"

Mike gulped and visibly cringed as Bonnie and him were helpless to be yanked into the Bodies.

It was like one of those horror films. Bodies on one side and other stacked high up so you stared at them. And as you did, you would see the lights above and see all the faces that the men and women died with.

Mike shuddered and thought that maybe he was amongst this ruins. Bonnie and Mike stopped at a four way cross, a X, if you prefer. They all went down the right side, leading up to an iron door that said,

"Emergency Generator."

Mikes eye twitched as he thought back months ago of why the fuck this didn't come on. Power turns of, and the back up generator is supposed to come online and save his ass.

But with the events thereafter, it was all just a bunch of crap rolled into a nice taco. Or sandwich….

Bon pushed the door open and It was like stepping into a new world.

The room had red, yellow and purple lights hanging on the rafters above. The room itself was four by four encased with steel wall. And littered inside,

A few boxes and a fucking fireplace. A FIREPLACE. Nevermind the fact that the place is not fireproof. Don't mind the fact that, all the animatronics could be hurt in someway by it. And don't mind the fact that it could keep anything happy and fucking warm when times get or got rough.

They, the toys, had a Fireplace. Not one of those, The Lorax plastic crap, a genuine flame with genuine logs. But of course it was all hooked up to a massive generator. So, in the room were various boxes filled with what seemed fuel to the fire. In front of the fire was a stained bright red lovers seat*.

 _ ***Lovers Seat: A two seated couch***_

And on both sides of it were lean back chairs. Forget living in a freaking ship,

"I wanna live down here."

Bonnie nudged Mike harshly and gestured with his chin to a cage beside the fireplace. Inside of the black iron bars was a Freddy suit, it's jaw hung loosely and it gazed awkwardly upwards with two eyeballs hanging out the sockets.

Mike gulped and whispered quickly,

"Never mind."

Bonnie agreed silently and sighed when Bon and Tia sat on the chairs adjacent to the lovers seat. Mike grimanced and looked at Bonnie,

"Do we have to?"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and pushed Mike onto the couch and sat next to him, squished and all. Tia crossed her legs a threw a log into the fireplace while they waited. During that time, Mike had noticed the area around the generator.

Most likely the original purpose of this room was for storage, judging from the amount of crates and open chests. But now being occupied by who knows, It was turned into a living space.

Which begs to question,

"How long have you been down here?"

Tia was the first to answer with a awkward smile,

"About…. 11… years?"

Mike looked around the room again, taking in all the details, of one he missed. Up in the rafters was a small cotton dog bed, both sides hung limp but were imprinted with the recent occupants body. Mike pointed and questioned,

"Who sleeps up there?"

Bon sighed and leaned on his knuckles,

"That would be Maggie."

Mike looked at Bonnie a mouthed,

'Maggie?'

Bonnie shrugged and silently pointed at the iron door. It was slightly open, revealing two different eyes,one green the other pure white.

Mike gulped and tried to avoid eye contact, but alas, as the two gazes met, it was to late.

Well, gaze and a half, counting the eyepatch.

And the hook.

 **Bros, I feel really bad about this chapter,**

 **NOT BECAUSE IT SUCKS! But because it is short, please bear with the fact that I have to do this. Reasons are my own.**

 **ANSWERS TO SOME QUESTIONS!**

 **-If there are the bodies from the previous night guards, wouldn't Mikes body be there too?-**

 **I cannot say, but it shall be revealed…. Or not.**

 **-Did Freddy leave that slice of cheese in your chair?-**

 ***turns***

 **FREDDY!**

 ***Freddy stumbles in***

 _ **Freddy: What?**_

 **Did you put the cheese in the bros chair?**

 _ **Freddy: Well…..**_

 **Really? And you didn't share?**

 ***freddy looks down***

 **Forshame.**

 _ **Freddy: Sowwy…. I was hungry and then yknow…. One thing led to another…**_

 **Yeah yeah yeah… NEXT QUESTION!**

 **-Are the toy animatronics gay?-**

 **Well, if any, and please forgive me bros, I would say Toy Bonnie. He, hopefully he is a he, seems Moore of the one that would be well…. Kind of the one that is. But maybe not. UNDECIDED!**

 **Uhm…. Oh!**

 **For Bonnie,**

 **-Who was that kid he was holding?-**

 **Fellow Derp, that question is heartfelt and an answer will not be pried from Bonnie. Believe me we have tried,**

 _ **Mike: DERP! THE CROWBAR ISNT WORKING!**_

 ***sighs heavily***

 **Can you pry him with something else?**

 ***breathes out***

 **So as you know freaking school's coming out and I'm hoping to end this story off with a wake up call.**

 ***snicker***

 **You will get the joke at the end. But the story isn't over yet. :3 don't worry.**

 **So, thank you bros, for reading the fic, Bon Bon I believe was used for,**

 **In the Flesh?**

 **It's a great fanfic, and its really long and good. Moreover on the side of Elude, and Amnesia. Literally Mike doesn't remember dying. And its awesome when he figures out he does.**

 **So! Check out that fiction if you do not like mine :)**

 **Leave a review, tell me your thoughts, what you want to happen next. PM me if you want an idea up for the story. Hmm… oh yeah, give me any rage, #rollonthekeyboardlikeaboss.**

 **Did I miss anything?**

 ***Mike momentarily lowers power drill from Bonnie***

 _ **Mike: Your name dumbo**_

 **I'm Mr.**

 **You are an awesome reader.**

 **I shall see you bros in the next chapter.**


	21. No, this is not a chapter

**I guess the title says it all?**

 **Yeah, not a chapter but another freaking update chapter, this is a read at your own risk.**

 **So I'm going away for a week again. I was trying to scramble another chapter, but when I finished it, I read it and realized it was crap.**

 **So that means, over the week I shall make a HUGE chapter… well try to, and post it when I get back. Now, I bet you're wondering, DERP!**

 **WHY DO YOU KEEP POSTING FALSE CHAPTERS?!**

 **Well, I like to keep you posted on my events. If I didn't post for a whole week, I'd feel bad. So, meh.**

 **WHY NOT MAKE A CHAPTER AND INCLUDE THIS?!**

 **Good Question, Answer?**

 **IM LAZY**

 **I MIGHT UNFOLLOW AND UNFAVORITE YOU FOR THIS!**

 **Well you could do that, and I would cry. But I understand. Why?**

 **Guest, I feel like utter poop for doing that to you. But, know I did get PMs from an account named Billy. Yes I did fall for it, no I'm not lying.**

 **So from the bottom of my heart, dude, I am so sorry. My stomach dropped when I saw your Review man…. Jesus, people are so serious…**

 **Thanks though for the review, as of now I'm chewing out Billy.**

 **Asshole…**

 **NOW IS THE FUN PART! :P**

 **Again, I shan't be here for a whole WEEK.**

 **So now it is your turn to tell me your ideas. Write in a review an idea for the next chapter!**

 **You don't have to, but!**

 **I still wanna hear what you guys have to say.**

 ***snaps neck***

 **Now,**

 **Let the rage begin.**

 **See y'all next week**

 ***Runs away***

 **Trololololololololololololololollolololololololoololllollllolollololololololololololollololloloollolollolll**


	22. Corpse Party

**XD**

 **Okay, so I'm writing this on Vacation as per my promise. Well… technical statement and my realization hit me in the groin when I got my classes for school.**

 **So, basically I'm screwed**

 ***nervous laugh***

 **Anyway! THANKS! I actually didn't expect any reviews.**

 **None.**

 **Zip.**

 **NATTA.**

 **But I did and it's lols and giggles when I got back on here.**

-Git Gud Dong Lover-

 **I believe that is a Five nights at Fuckboys reference?**

 **Anyways, Lol and XD**

 **So! Hopefully this chapter entertains and excites you as it did me. (Don't take that outta context :T)**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 20

Chris looked up from his solemn stare as three loud raps came upon his door. Startling at first, having someone, something knocking at three in the afternoon. Chris did a look down seeing himself dressed in a pair of hearted white boxers and a white tank top.

But with a shrug, Chris heaved himself from sitting and made haste to the door as the knocking became more frantic.

He made his way through his living room and around the couch. Then he carefully opened the door so only one half of him was seen.

Standing on his brown wooded porch was none other than Mark. Chris raised a brow and chuckled as the butt clench went away,

"Hey Mark."

Mark was wearing his favorite checkered black and white shirt with tan shorts. His hair was a complete mess and He also wore black canvasses with white ankle socks. Mark was biting his thumb and judging by how hard he was heaving, and the disappearance of his glasses, he had hurriedly hussled over here.

Mark took his thumb out of his mouth and crossed his arms,

"Chris, can you come over?"

Chris shook his head and jabbed a thumb towards inside,

"Boss called. Said I had,"

He used air quotes,

"'work to do'."

Mark sighed impatiently and checked his phone,

"It'll only take a few minutes."

Chris pursed his lips and looked back inside at the phone. Due to uncaused events, Charles had taken his liberty and called him, chewed him out, and asks if he could go to work on one of his off days.

Without hesitation or even a mere blink, Chris said with a mischievous grin,

"Why not."

Literally, and no time needed, Chris had dressed and headed out the door as soon as he closed it. Now Chris wore a bright green Nike shirt with blue and orange striped neon shorts. And some regular dusted Vans. They used to be blue, but were now faded and ripped.

Mark had brought a car up to the curb and opened the passenger door. It wasn't the best of cars, a Dodge Nitro. Stained Orange with pin stripes going along the sides, but it was a looker.

Chris climbed in and shut the door, muttering as Mark thrusted the car into drive. It was like one of those action movies, bobbing and weaving inside and outside of cars. Chris had a terrified expression plastered over his face as he slowly reached for the seatbelt he miscariously forgot to put on.

Mark however, was determined as ever with his instead usual nicely fit hair, now all over the place. Which begged the question out of Chris,

"Mark, what is this about?"

Chris moaned as they ran a red light. The camera on top of the pole let out a flash, signaling Chris, that Mark would soon be seeing the cops. Mark ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes with a inmateral stutter,

"I-i-I don't know Chris, you tell me."

Mark looked at Chris with a fevered look,

"People have been disappearing Chris, -not just people- Children for gods sake!"

He slammed his hand on he steering wheel, jerking the car to the left causing Chris to flinch and lower deeper into his seat. Mark continued his rant,

"It was unnoticeable here and there that, Oh, one child is gone,"

Mike blew his lips,

"Bullshit, next thing you know, we have about 5 or 6 children missing. But where do they go?!"

Chris held up a finger,

"What does this have to do with me?"

Mark shouted,

"BECAUSE IT HAPPENS AT THAT DAMNED RESTERAUNT!"

Chris, at first, felt like throwing himself out into the oncoming traffic, but what Mark had stated was true. Not just years ago but now, Children are starting to just… vanish.

Looking at the floor, Chris hadn't noticed that they had arrived at Marks place. A very tall apartment suited only for those with lots of coin.

You could tell too by the way the hotel was lined with. Gold could possibly be within the front doors as Mark and Chris stepped in. They were instantly greeted with a doorman whose nametag said,

"Hello My name is.."

The name was written in heavy cursive,

"Yamimash."

( **IF I MISPELLED THE NAME OR UNREALISTICLY DESCRIBE YAMIMASH, FORGIVE ME.** )

It looked as if it were one word based on the scribble. But the man bowed and said quietly,

"Welcome back Mark."

Now was the time to be impressed. Not only greeted by a polite brown haired man whom was wearing the finest white tux, but the lobby literally took the cake. Shining by the glittery gold and shimmering silver, same as the door, the walls also were sketched with various paintings and large windows.

Caught in its beauty, Chris had forgotten that he was following Mark, who'd gotten into an elevator. He quickly composed himself and scrambled inside the finely lit space just as the doors closed.

Now was the time to ask again,

"Mark? What do you do for a living man?"

Mark looked up at the floors red glow and dismissed it with a wave of his hand,

"I'm a surgeon."

Chris scowled and tried to imagine Mark as a surgeon.

- _Imagination_ -

Mark was sweating profusely as he broke yet another rib to his trusty, yet always loyal, patient Bob. Mark put the bone aside and beckoned for a blonde haired nurse too his aid,

"Give me the hammer please nurse."

The nurse bit her thumb and chuckled nervously,

"But doctor, wouldn't a…"

Mark turned and roared,

"SHUT UP NURSE!"

Then Bob gave his final breath and flat lined.

 _-Imagination Over-_

Chris shook his head and shivered.

Mark stepped out of the elevator first as the doors opened with a ding, in line with him, Chris followed all the way until they reached a room numbered 202. Mark jiggled the key and rushed into his complex.

Chris popped his head in and looked around, computers and green screens surrounded his apartment, aweing the non technological Chris. Mark walked past a tiny cube and stopped as the cube spoke,

"Mark? When are we going on an adventure?"

Mark smiled and tapped the cubes head and said sweetly,

"Soon Tim soon."

Chris rubbed his eyes and double took on he thing before him. Legitimately the cutest thing he'd seen in his life. The cube had big blue round eyes and a warm smile. Two skinny arms and no legs. Mark caught Chris staring at it and chuckled,

"Chris, meet Tiny Box Tim, Tiny Box Tim, meet Chris."

The Box smiled and waved at Chris, who at first, felt like busting out in tears, but then sheepishly waved back at it.

But on to more pressing maters, Chris looked up from Tim's kawaii gaze and said sternly,

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?"

Mark grinned and walked around his coffee table, grabbed a rolled up paper and spread it out,

"This."

Chris leaned in and cocked his head. Before him in bold letters was,

"Freddy Fazbears Design."

-FINALLY! With Mike-

Mike gulped as his gaze matched that of the figure in the metal doorway. Now, again let me replay the events that had happened in case you forgot.

Mike was trying to leave. Bonnie and him finally found a way out, but the way was littered with the damned people who were wither killed or stuffed in a suit. And judging by the amount of bleach it had to clean each and every body,

It was a lot of fucking dead people.

So!

Next thing you know, bippity boppity boop, another Freddy appears. Thinking that Mike is Foxy, that Freddy wants Mike to meet everyone else. But he later finds out that Mike is just wearing the suit. Great.

Then a game of messed up hide and seek, in a mountain of dead people. Mike meets Toy Chica, then Toy Bonnie. Bonnie catches up to Mike, and now here they both are, sitting on a couch in an abandoned backup generator room.

Who would've known? Anyway, Guessing from the skinniness and stature of the thing in the doorway, it would have to be….

"Maggie!"

The figure jumped and all of them grimaced as a loud yelp followed by a clang was heard. Bon Bon had called out and startled this… Maggie.

But the door opened slowly revealing just who this was, scaring Mike to the core.

Maggie, or what was left of her stepped, More like crawled, into the room with a stern frown. She, hopefully it was a she, had various part of what was her body flipped and flopped around in different places.

She used to have a coat of paint that gave her a pink and white shine, but with the years of misuse and the decay of age, Maggie was just torn apart.

And based off of what hung limply on her shoulder, she had a partner. The only thing that could be resembled was her right eye, which was an emerald green.

Mike blinked and looked at Bonnie who smiled and waved,

"Hey Mags!"

Her gaze drifted from Mike to Bonnie. And in an instant, her reaction changed. Maggie leapt towards Bonnie and Mike watched as the poor bunny, (oh god he has feelings for them,) was tackled to the floor. What seemed to Mike as a senseless maul, was actually a full fledged hug? Maggie jumped up and let Bonnie stretch and dust himself off. Bonnie chuckled and knelt down to Maggie's level,

"Still remember me eh?"

Maggie nodded quickly and opened her mouth. Instead of what would be expected words, instead came out garbled noise. Like turning a t.v. on to a blank channel. Static more like.

Mike then casted his gaze towards the door as two more figures stepped in. A small red and blue shirted child and Teddy. Oh great. Now it was the partridge family.

Mike put his hands on his face and rubbed it, flinching as his metal hands grinded his face. Teddy took a seat next to Mike and sighed as he sat down. The child as it seemed, wasn't a child. Rather another animatronic whom Mike had mistaken for again.

Regarding his clothes, he had a extremely creepy smile and a gaze that if could, kill. But disregard that. It had a sign in one hand and a bright blue balloon in the other. It hobbled on its peg like legs over to Tia and plopped itself down in her lap.

That's when Tia started to rock back and forth with the child and cooed to it.

To much?

Right.

Teddy looked at Mike and chuckled, Bonnie had stood up and Mangle had reached her perch in the rafters,

"So what's this I hear about leaving?"

Mike parted one of his fingers so he could glare at Bonnie,

"You told him?!"

Bonnie laughed nervously as he rang his neck,

"I mean he was convincing…"

Mike grunted and fumed as Teddy continued,

"We are not allowed to leave this place. You know this, they know it."

Teddy gestured to the others around him who nodded in agreement. So he continued,

"But yet you persist. Have you tried going outside?"

Bonnie said anything before Mike could,

"Yes. We all went outside."

It was as if it were a cartoon, it would zoom in on Mikes eyes and the sound of shattering glass would ensue as his eyes jerked open. Mike slowly looked at Bonnie and said through gritted teeth,

"What the hell Bonnie?"

Bonnie realized his mistake and facepalmed. It would all be over now, the Toys would follow them and everything would go to shi-

"hmm… these are very dark times indeed…."

Mike snapped from his confusion and looked at the concerned bear. Everybody except Mike and Bonnie were confused and stunned. Teddy clasped his hands together and brought a finger to his lips as he leaned over,

"How long has this been going on?"

Mike scratched his head and shrugged,

"About a day?"

Teddy raised a brow and nodded,

"Have you experienced anything unusual?"

Mike looked at Bonnie who nodded in a weird way,.

"Yeah teddy, we've been able to go outside?"

Teddy shook his head and sighed heavily,

"Has my brother tried to do anything about it?"

Mike obviously guessed that it was the Real Freddy as Bonnie chuckled,

"Yeah, kept us locked in."

Teddy nodded quickly and stood up with a stern glare,

"I suggest that you both stay within this premises. Do not leave under any circumstances."

Oh…. That was a question hyper,

"Why?"

Mike said nonchalantly. To the untrained eye, it would seem as a blink. But to Mike, Teddy's eye fully twitched as he turned to him,

"Mike? Do you know what its like to die?"

Mike nodded,

"I have experience, yes."

Teddy put his arms on both sides of mike and grinned evily,

"How about again? And again? This time you won't be dead for good. You'll somewhat…"

Teddy's eyes flickered from bright blue to a dark black,

"Be in your own hell."

Mike gulped as Teddy continued,

"Why do you think the barrier is down? So you can leave and frolic out there in he world?"

Teddy growled and gestured to the fire escape,

"It's a trap. Someone is playing with our strings trying to lead us out there Mike."

Bonnie it seemed had taken a punch to the groin as he held his head and slid to the floor. Teddy scowled and shook his head,

"This has happened before and look where it got him."

Teddy gestured to the thing in the cage. Mike watched as the eyes flickered to life and then powered off,

"He won't wake up. Wherever he is, he is experiencing his death over and over again Mike. Along with the others outside."

Mikes stomach dropped to the bottom of wherever and how ever far down it could go. Forget watching corpse party, this was the real shit. Mike cleared his throat and inquired,

"So if I step outside, I'll die again?"

Teddy shook his head and scoffed,

"No… its what waits for you outside. It takes your soul as punishment… And will make you experience a whole new level of pain."

Mike blinked in harshness as the thing in the cage for once let out a bellowing scream.

Oh How wonderful.

 **I bet you're thinking, Wow Derp. You seriously freaking suck at writing.**

 **XD you are probably right, I just got back. But I think that this is my favorite chapter.**

 **Reasons?**

 **I got to explore my options with Markiplier and Chris. If you noticed I added in Yamimash and Tiny Box Tim.**

 **Boom.**

 **Also for those who Love detail, Markiplier played a game and posted it online a few days ago. It involves a Time loop of which he goes up a staircase haunted by a killer ghost. Surprising.**

 **Any who, he only comes across two rooms the whole Time which were on two floors. Room 202 and 203. In the end the ghost kills him and snaps his neck :I**

 **Yay?**

 **Also just for fun I added in his green screen and other technological stuff. So yeah! I also added in the aspect of Corpse Party. A game Pewds played a year back that had me crying for days.**

 **If you don't know what corpse party is, read the manga or watch Pewds play the game. BOTH CREATE FEELS!**

 **And just to let thou bros know, I normally make chapters before I look at my stats, I looked at them yesterday reveling in the fact that I had under 70! Today… well yesterday, I HAD 71 FOLLOWERS! :P**

 **IM SER HARPY!**

 ***CRIES***

 **So I meant for this chapter for Mike and Mangle to get to know each other, but I wrote something entirely different and I enjoyed it. Sorry.**

 **So thank you. Write a review, leave something nice, a bouquet of flowers or rage note**

 **:L doesn't matter. As long as you, Dear reader, enjoy the story, I will enjoy it too.**

 **Okay that was creepy**

 **I am Mr. D. E. R. P. F. A. C. E**

 **You are an awesome reader**

 **Keep on Derping bros!**


	23. Someone to lose

**Hey!**

 **Alright so, let me refrain my excitement and contain my…. ESTACTICNESS!**

 **Thanks and comforting pats are on the shoulders of many people who read and or enjoy this fiction. Without you and the others, I would not enjoy myself as I do.**

 **Lol, any who, this story has reached up to 15000+ views, and continues to grow.**

 ***dies***

 **Now, another thing is that while I make my story, I tend to search for other awesome stories for you guys to read if you don't like mine.**

 **An awesome one for you to read, and one of my favorites (literally) is Life as A Security Guard, made by, DarkRising32**

 **This bro knows how to write, and is one of the many that has encouraged me to continue with this fiction. So thanks! CHECK THAT BROS STORY!**

 ***sigh* School is coming up, (oh geez), and soon I won't be updating every week or so. It'll moreover be like every MONTH…. That's high school for ya….**

 **So with a heavy heart, I give you CHAPTER 2 FREAKING 1! THAT'S 20 + ANOTHER CHAPTER! Not counting the constant disappointing false chapters... ANOTHER FREAKING THING TO BE KWMVSDKKSDKELVGNEJKNDSOLCMJKSOREJSIKSDCKJXDFKDPJIFFKJCMFK**

 *** . has stopped working***

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 21

So as the clamoring died down about how dangerous it would be to go outside, Mike began to rethink the possibilities of ever seeing the light of day. Toy Freddy said with utter creepiness, that there was to be no outside contact or else Mike would lose his soul.

That was a lot to take in due to the fact that 1, he was already dead. 2 He would die again. Mike clasped his hands together and laid a finger on his snout.

Toy Chica and that little balloon Boy sat together in an old grey chair that rocked back and forth. Toy Bonnie was doing his best to comfort his over dramatized counterpart Bonnie. Maggie was busy hanging loosely on the pipes above staring intently at Mike.

Teddy had taken to the nearest chair and refrained his mind to a deep thought. Arms over his knees and eyes keenly gazed on the fire. The flames licked up into the air as Teddy threw another log into the fire, snapping the sudden fuel fed to it.

Mike looked at the fire escape and thought about what could happen if he DID escape. Well for starters, he would fucking leave that rabbit and duck for his apartment. Call him an ass but…

The escape was a ladder that led up to a small complex located to the side of the resteraunt. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why the hell does the fire escape lead to a pile of rotting toy animatronics?

Or why doesn't someone come in through the fire escape?

Well, when Mike had still been alive, Charles had given instruction over a simple blueprint of the place. He set it on a table and scrolled out the blue sheet pointing at random objects.

All of which Mike wished he'd played attention to.

But there was a specific detail mike did remember, that no employee or personage visiting the restaurant was to use the fire escape. Mike did a little rooting on his first day and saw that the door was locked and could only be unlocked from the inside.

Again, Mike! Why did you need Bonnie? Answer?

After looking into a dark hole with god knows what lurking in it, you have to have at least one person to sacrifice in case shit goes down.

And Bonnie had taken him directly to his, Freedom.

If that word even existed. When he goes up there, then what? Prance about dressed up as a Broken down fox?

Oh that would be hilarious. Walk into an elevator and scare the hell out of unsuspecting people.

Anyway. With thoughts keen on escaping, Mike hadn't noticed Mangle next to him. To late to realize Mike looked directly at her and froze.

If could, you saw a loading bar above Mikes head, once full , Mike fell back with a cry,

"Shit!"

The couch landed inches away from Bonnie's feet but landed on Toy Bonnie's blood soaked cotton tail. Bon snatched his now crushed tail and harrumphed in displeasure.

All the while Mike had soon to regain consciousness. Bonnie hovered above Mike and groaned as his Mask slid off revealing Mikes… endo face.

Mangle observed from above the rafters and cocked her head in confusion. Bonnie picked up the mask and lifted mike and the couch into position.

Then Mike gained his, living stature. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned,

"I hate this place…."

All of the animatronics agreed in silence, Teddy looked at Mike and frowned,

"So you aren't Foxy… but yet called Mike? How is that a name for the suit you are wearing?"

Mike shook his head, gazing at the fire,

"My name isn't supposed to be cliché like Bonnie the Bunny…

Bonnie grunted and cleared his throat,

"Mike was the night guard."

A bunch of ohs and ahhs went around the still room. Teddy smiled and chuckled,

"Oh yes, I forgot. Seems you lost the game?"

Mike glared at Teddy, thinking of ALL the ways he could murder him. Teddy all but laughed and rubbed the seat,

"Yeah. We've had our fair share of Night Guards forgetting their suits."

Mike growled lowly and leaned on one hand,

"Fuck you…."

Teddy ignored the comment and continued,

"But one got away. Name was… Jeremy I think."

Mangle emitted a small burst of static and landed next to Mike who stared wide eyed in shock. Jeremy fucking Fitzgerald. Fucking wasn't his actual middle name, it was a weird Middle name actually…

If Mike remembered correctly, Jeremy was supposed to be looking after his mom. And Jeremy had his phone on him… maybe he could call him and see how Mum was doing.

Teddy chuckled and nodded to Mangles outburst,

"He made it through his job, but Maggie took a piece of him didn't ya?"

Mangle smiled and nodded quickly. This caused the creepy shoulder head to Bob up and down with her, scaring Mike a bit.

Wait… bit. That's right, Jeremy was bitten due to a faulty something. Mike turned and cocked his head,

"You bit Jeremy?"

Mangle nodded again and let loose another static burst, of which Teddy answered to,

"Not really bit him. He humiliated us on his last night. It was some kids birthday party, kids wanted to see Maggie and Maggie saw Jeremy…."

Teddy gave a cruel smile,

"That's how we landed down here. Where everything is forgotten."

Mike groaned and held his face, which took him a few seconds to realize it was void of his mask.

If you had that moment in your gut, that told you that you needed to go. You shouldn't be here, would you do it? Would you leave and possibly never come back? But know, looking at each individual Toy, he saw the experience of loneliness and depression weighted down by the horror of dying over and over again. If that was what it had taken these toys, it was only a matter of time before it took Bonnie and them. No fucking way was that happening.

That was Mikes thoughts as he stood up. He looked over at the fire escape and turned to Bonnie,

"Come on Bonnie, we are leaving."

Bonnie simply shook his head and sighed,

"I-I can't…."

Mike went around the couch and knelt down,

"Whether or not you want to, it has to be done."

Bonnie gazed around the shocked expressions of the Toys and gulped,

"Well if you put it like that…"

Mike smiled and patted the Bunny's shoulder,

"Atta bunny.."

Mike stood and tried to make his way to the fire escape, only to bounce off of Teddy and sent into the clutches of Bon,

"Sorry Mike. But you aren't leaving."

Under any other circumstances, this would've been the time to panic. But with the thought of freedom in his mind, Mike had all but one thing to do,

"Let me go."

Mike said lowly, this aroused an amused chuckle from the bloodstained bear,

"And what are you going to do?"

Mike felt his stomach drop at those words. What would be do? He was kinda tied up at the moment.

"Sorry Mikey, we just want you to be sa-,"

Mike felt Bons pressure release suddenly and heard him cry out in pain as he sailed over his head and into Teddy. Mike twirled expecting Bonnie, but instead was met with Doug.

Should he be happy to see Doug? Or scared shitless?

Bonnie shoved Doug and Mike to the fire escape as Teddy and bon regained consciousness. Teddy pointed at the trio and growled,

"Get them."

The whole room roared with the insanity bottled up for years as the Toys made heed towards them. Mike went first then Doug and Bonnie was behind them. Mike made it up to the top and helped Doug up with a quick jerk of his newfound strength.

The ladder was extremely high up, leaving anyone who fell down, injured or worse.

Bonnie reached up to Mike who took his hand,

"Almost there!"

Bonnie, through the screams and roars below, smiled an nodded.

But without warning, a sharp snap was heard. Bonnie stood rigid and gazed at Mike with wide eyes,

"Mike?"

Bonnie was torn away from Mikes grasp, ripped away by Mangle and dragged all the way down the ladder. Mike cried out and hoped that it would stop Mangle. But as Bonnie was holding on for dear life on the bars, he looked up once and smirked,

"Go ahead Mike."

Bonnie let go of the bars and was dragged into the awaiting arms of the Toys. The door slammed shut leaving Doug and Mike especially, speechless and dumbfounded.

Mike slumped to the floor and looked at his hand, emotions of the past and of present conflicting him,

"I couldn't help him."

Doug knelt down and patted Mikes shoulder. Without words, Mike knew that Doug was just trying to be comforting. Mike stood up as Doug opened the heavyweight iron door,

'One person to sacrifice…'

Mike felt like shit as he headed out into the brightened world he knew as outside.

-Somewhere in the RRestaurant-

Another crack shot out from the darkened line, sending forth rays of light. It twisted and circled making a beautiful scene of light and dark.

What happens however, when the darkness over sheds the light?

The dark sections of the crack moved along the lines slowly and agonizingly..

Tick Tock Mike

 **A/N**

 **I am a bastard, yes! I know!**

 **Now pop some Champaign, again because I am extremely happy that the story has received OVER 15000 views. Please give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **Now! Of course you bros know what to do, fav/ follow if you already haven't,**

 **Leave an awesome review**

 **And rage quit on me because I am sorry about the length and quality of this chapter.**

 **But! There is an even better way to chew me out!**

 **Click on my name! See the derpy profile pic look above it and you will see a Voting Poll!**

 **That poll is for those who want me to stop making this or continue making It, Itself and Mike.**

 **Just something I thought about doing.**

 **Anyway! Continue with reading this story! More characters and events will unfurl and sometimes its best to pay attention to details!**

 **Thank you for making it this far to chapter 21 and thank you for being there to review**

 **I also haven't updated in like 2 weeks… I suck. I know. But thanks!**

 **I am Mr. D.e.r.p.f.a.c.e.**

 **You are the awesome reader.**

 **Keep on Derping bros!**


	24. Out of the Frying pan

**Waza?!**

 **Okay so! Thanks for voting on my poll, and let me ask you one more time, IF YOU READ THIS, to vote if you haven't. I need feedback based on your feelings. And VOTE ANY CHOICE. It's a blind poll, so you can see the results next chapter. K?**

 **Any who.**

 **How is school?**

 **Me?**

 **It**

 **Fucking**

 **Sucks**

 **But who wants to wake up at 5 in the morning, brush their teeth, walk a distance to a bustop and wait in the dark for qkermvjrimjhheijrezikxrnked**

 **I was ranting. Sorry.**

 **I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, sorry again. I am currently juggling a few stories. Well, hopefully a few stories.**

 **So!**

 **Here it is**

 **After three weeks**

 **And a couple days of school**

 **Chapter something**

Mike busted out the door and shut it quickly as screams resounded the inside. He had just seen Bonnie torn from him like it was nothing.

The Foxy suit had started to fall at certain places, like his lower parts and the big hole in his chest. So with a quick tug he pulled them up and looked around. God, the least Foxy could do was take care of himself… Mike flicked up the irritating eyepatch and squinted in the darkened space.

He was in another room, a simple concrete four wall room, on the right side was a fire extinguisher. The door had a sticker that said FIRE ESCAPE, on it. It was a handle bar door, easy to open.

Mike shakily put his hand on it and pushed, a howl came from the sudden opening of the door. Hopefully, Mike thought as he stepped outside, it was the wind.

He had to put a hand over his face as he was met with a sharp light, blinding his eyes and stunning him for a moment. He clumsily staggered for something to support himself, and found something. When his vision cleared, he saw that it was none other than the brown husky Doug.

His hat was stained with blood and his grey shirt with black tie was messy and smeared with gore. Mike rolled his eyes and shifted off the alert Animatronic. He had to get his bearings and fast. They were right now out in the open.

Cars speed past in front of them, not noticing that they were fumbling for cover. Mike ducked into an alleyway and dug through a green dumpster. Doug shifted his hat and crouched low, ears alert for anything.

Mike came out and laughed, with him was a dirty brown raincoat and a torn dog leash. Mike turned to Doug with a sadistic smile as he cracked his robotic knuckles,

"Come here Doug."

Doug's eyes widened and the Husky took a few steps back, only to bump into the concrete wall. Mike smile grew even bigger as the husky looked at him with pleading eyes,

"Perfect."

-Moments Later-

After forcefully stuffing the leash on Doug, Mike stood back and chuckled darkly, ranting in his mind about how good things come to those who wait. Doug was on all fours without his shirt and hat, making him look almost like a husky. Mike put on the brown raincoat and fixed Doug's hat on his head. The disguise looked perfect.

Just a weird looking old man walking his freakishly large dog.

Mike peeked out of the alley way and when he saw the coast was clear, he tugged twice on the leash. Doug came out clumsily and growled lowly, wanting to beat the shit out of Mike.

Mike casually strolled out of the alleyway and stopped at the edge of the curb, his house was a few blocks back and beside a gas station.

It seemed like an easy task but when he tried to cross the street, a car nearly took his foot off. The car sped past them and blew its horn. Mike threw his arms up and shook his head. He tried over and over again, not realizing that he was crossing at the wrong part of the street. It wasn't a crosswalk.

By the time the loading bar had filled above Mike's head, the sun was starting to slowly go down. After finally crossing, the two began their long walk, thankfully not running into anybody.

Two blocks in, they ran into a white dude running with plugged in earphones. He took no notice of the two as he ran past them, surprising Mike and Doug. But as they drew inward, more and more people began to walk and jog around them.

And some people seemed to question t appearance of the two. Including a couple who was now speaking to them,

"Hi there! I like your Dog!"

As before, a couple. Holding hands, the type that never stopped smiling. The girl was a blonde with emerald eyes. She wore a bright pink tank top with blue gym shorts. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with white shorts.

The girl had bent down and took a look at Doug, making Mike want to shit bricks,

"Is it a he or she?"

Mike, in his mind, swallowed and said nervously,

"A he."

The girl smiled even more and let out a hand to let the supposed, "Dog," sniff. Doug looked up at mike with an expression of pure hatred of his existence. Mike beckoned him to allow the girl to pet him and tugged on the leash when he thought he was going to bite her hand off.

When the couple had their fill of harassing poor Doug, they left with a wave and jogged away. When they were away from eyesight and earshot, Doug shot up and hooked a right across Mikes face, stunning him and stumbling him back a few steps.

Doug sat back down, however, as soon as another couple came in eyesight. Mike growled and raised a hand to strike Doug, but when he saw the couple, he noticed them looking at him with a angry look. Mike slowly patted Doug and moved along,

"Do that again,"

Mike said lowly as his house came to view,

"And I'll rip your fucking ear off."

The only response was an amused gruff. Mike looked both ways as a blue Honda Cinatra flew by and then crossed the street. It was only a few steps and they were both on the doorsteps of his Tan house.

It wasn't fairly large, but not to small. It was a one story house, allowing more space in the back but low ceilings for tall people. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. However, it had many windows, surrounding each side in numbers, which made Mike kind of go crazy at some points.

Mike gulped (In his head,) and looked around. All of the windows looked locked and shut, good. The garden for an odd reason was still blooming with vibrant yellows and reds. The bushes also, were nice and trimmed, but upon seeing nothing, he reached down under his Fuck Off mat and pulled out a silver key. He held it up to the mahogany door but stopped.

He saw that his door was already open. Mike looked and Doug who was also curious to find out who had been here. Mike slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

What scared him the most, out of all things, was that his house had been opened and was currently in disarray. Lampshades knocked over, chips strewn all across the ground, and as Doug and Mike moved, the would bump into beer bottles.

The room was lit with the fallen lampshade, illuminating the living room and part of the kitchen. The living room had three seats, two couches and a chair, which fit almost any party. The carpet was stained with god knows what and the seats had crumbs and soda stains on them. The Wide t.v. was still intact and loomed over the room. But other than that, everything was literal shit. Wonder how the kitchen faired?

Mike held his mouth and blinked a few times as he saw that someone had assholedly left the fridge open. So, he stomped over there and slammed the fridge shut and leaned against it. The kitchen had everything a kitchen needed, stove, dishwasher, sink, counters/cabinets, and of course the fridge. The tiles were a nice silver that blended with the nice tan paint on the walls. But Mike grumbled with crossed arms,

"I'm gone for like a month or two and it's a fucking mess…."

Oh wait, Been dead for two months. Nevermind. Mike stepped off the fridge and saw a yellow post it stuck on the handle which had a couple of other papers behind it, written in black ink,

-MIKE!

I crashed at your place for a few days, hope you don't mind. Also, need to mention that I stopped by to see Aunt Cordilla. So… yeah. See ya whenever… y'know you get back.

-Jeremy

Mike sighed and took the sticky note off the fridge. But as he did, he saw the other paper that the note was stuck on, Mike gently took the taped note and read it with a sullen despair, it was a doctors note,

 _ **-Michael Schmidt**_

 _ **I regret to inform you that your dues had not been paid. The total of $567.45 cents,**_

 _ **Was not met. Please understand, and I assure you, that**_

 _ **Cordilla Catherine Schmidt**_

 _ **Was eased with her pain and passed on**_

 _ **November 26, XXXX**_

 _ **We at Delta Care are sorry for your loss. Yours Truly,**_

 _ **-Dr. Strutwick Penillo**_

 _ **Phd**_

Mike slowly felt the note slip from his hands and thick oily tears gather in what was left of his ducts. One last note was left behind,

-Mike….

I don't know where you are…. I don't know if this was out of anger or despair…

But please… come back and if you're reading this…. I helped along with the community A.K.A your friends… pay for the funeral. She is buried in Saint Mortis Cemetery…

Come home..

Your Cuz

-Jer

Mike slipped down to lean on the table leg and watched as black oil gathered on the tiled floor around him. His worst fear had been realized, now what? He was dead…. It didn't matter anymore right? So why not just lie back and sleep. It was the only thing running through Mikes numbed mind.

Doug watched from the living room in sorrow as Mike smiled once, allowing one nod and his head slumped down. His eyes slowly dimmed and a low hum signalled a power off. Then Mike heaved one last sigh.

Doug rushed over and knelt down next to Mike,

"Hey,"

Doug said sharply, his voice cutting the wispy air. It sounded young but aged,

"Wake up."

Doug held the back of Mikes head and shook it, rattling Loose nuts and bolts. Mikes jaw slacked and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Doug slapped the powered down suit,

"Wake up you bastard!"

Doug took the hat and did the only cliché thing he could do,

Fan the fuck out of Mike.

But as Doug tried to revive Mike, a black smoke billowed into the house and circled around both of them, it seemed to watch in enjoyment as Doug cursed and looked for something else, when it saw its chance, it dove into the hole in Mikes chest and filled every crack and crevice.

Then Mike breathed.

 **OKAY! I KNOW! THE MOTHER DEATH THINGY SUCKED! I KNOW! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR HE NEXT CHAPTER? WHY THE HELL AM I YELLING?!**

 **Look, more shall be explained because that was wrong on SOOO many levels. Be patient bros,**

 **Again, What's up guys! Nice to post another chapter! And I'm super excited because the story reached SIXTY FREAKING FAVORITEERS! AND SEVENTY FIVE FOLLWERS! Plus Sixteen thousand views. :3**

 **YEYAH!**

 **Look, it would really make me feel better and smooth the story out if you, Dear Reader, CAST YOUR VOTE! Well poll. Click my name, on the top look for a long paragraph stating he rules, and regulations (Derp) of how to vote. XD**

 **Five people have voted so far, THANK YOU FIVE PEOPLE there are four choices!**

 **1: Bad, Freaking Restart.**

 **2: Meh, Needs Work**

 **3: Good! But work Harder**

 **4: Ermagerd its ser Amerzing**

 _ **Chica: There was one voter who polled An Ermagerd its Ser Amerzing!**_

 **Holy crap, long time no see Chiks, anyway yes. One voter polled that. Whoever did so, thanks but you didn't need to poll that :)**

 **I'm expecting more of a two vote or three vote, most likely at least one person to put down a one poll. *cough* *Guest* :3 Just Kidding. When polling be truthfully please. It makes the story and myself feel better.**

 _ **Freddy: HA! GAY!**_

 **STFU!**

 **As per, REVIEW! I COMMANDETH THE! If ya don't want to well…**

 ***cries***

 **I understand.**

 **Also, this whole chapter was like, collected over three or four weeks. So if the quality or quantity is bad, let me know. One more thing,**

 **I might be uploading another story? Possibly Fnaf? I have an idea, I should post it within one month and well, I want some of you guys to check it out. :T I know, I'm stupid as hell, But! Thank you so much. If you want to check it out, post a review or just PM me. Either works.**

 **So!**

 **You are the Most Gracious and Humble Reader**

 **And I am Monsieur Derp of Face.**

 **(FOR SOME REASON, FANFICTION WONT LET ME PRONOUNCE MY NAME! DX)**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	25. Relieving a nightmare

**I'm back peoples!**

 _ **Doug: Bro… its been like 2 weeks… chill.**_

 **Yeah, two weeks of Awesomeness!**

 **It has been so much fun chatting with some people and reading some new stories,**

 **A shout out for Blacksmithy and his freaking amazing story! Human on the I side! Please, if you don't wanna read mine, definitely check out Smithys!**

 ***Breaths in***

 **So, I checked about a day ago and found my view count on exactly 16,999**

 **Wow.**

 **I refreshed the page and literally died. Because of you dear reader, I thank. Without you it would not be within this far. 17,000 views and counting.**

 ***Throws socks everywhere***

 **Its my little inside joke. Sorry.**

 **SO! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…**

 _ **Mike: Oi!**_

 **Oh crap**

 ***runs***

 _ **Mike: You get back here you piece of..**_

 **Chapter something**

 **(Lost Count XD)**

He was flying through a collection of colors, they swirled around his head and made it blur into a canvas of lights. Mike watched, intent on just remaining paralyzed. He blinked only when his feet touched something and his eyes followed something other than a rainbow.

He was in the office. His work office at the pizzeria. It held its usual gloominess of cobwebs, advertising photos of the gang and pictures drawn by children. The . were still stacked on the desk, the fan ran along its usual routine if annoying him and for reasons unbeknownst to him, the cupcake still stared at him with glossed eyes.

Mike blinked and rubbed his eyes, stopping halfway when he realized he could feel him rubbing his eyes. He slowly uncovered his eyes and looked at regular human hands. He looked down and saw his real clothes… AND PANTS!

At that moment in time, Mike felt like crying he was so happy. But the session would have to wait as suddenly the fan and lights turned off, plunging the room into pitch black. What was the phrase that meant that you'd done this before?

Déjà vu.

It hit Mike like a sack of rocks as the words of Teddy rushed to him,

"You will experience your death over and over again.."

That familiar and spine tingling jingle opened next to Mike, and it only took him moments to realize where this was going. Freddy was leaning on the doorway, still supporting his fat ass with a glare at mike that meant he still wasn't friendly. As the jingle ended, He made a lunge for mike, throwing his weight with him.

Mike, remembering all to well, made a mad dash to his right and rushed out into the hallway, hearing the roar of anger echo in the corridor. But instead of the usual happy posters at littered the hallway, there were thousands of crying children drawings, and the soft sound of moaning echoed in the hall.

Chica appeared at the end of the hallway with her arms outstretched and her feet planted in the ground. Mike again slid under her without his will and ran into the main room. This, wherever this was, had the Pizzeria in a better shape, but with different posters.

In the office there was the poster of Freddy and the gang but directly on stage were two different animatronics, a golden freddy and a golden bunny. Both of which, thank god, were deactivated and not coming for him.

But a purple figure had leaned from out of a doorway, one of which he knew to well. Of all people and what thee been through, well… thinking of that made Mike cringe… Blnnie poked his head from the Maintenance room with his ugly smirk,

"No running Mike."

But Mike wasn't listening, instead he took a running leap towards the glass door and slammed with all his might against it. Expecting a sharp crack of glass and natural ear shattering of the door, Mike instead bounced off the door and landed squarely on his ass.

He took a look at what'd just happened and felt his real heart leap to his throat, the doors didn't shine with the usual glare of the parking lot lights. In fact… they didn't shine at all. There was a literal nothing outside, pitch black, as if someone had cut the power to outside as well.

Mike whipped his head around and groaned as Chica and Bonnie advanced closer. He sat up and made his way into the other hallway,

Wait… oh shit…

Mike once more saw this in slow motion,

Foxy stepped from the shadows

His hook glinted outward in the darkness,

And mike saw it plunge into his stomach and out his back, splurting his blood over the wall and tiles.

The pain felt all to real, and the mental all to excruciating, all Mike could do now was watch in horror as the same events unfurled in his vision.

But he never did pay close attention to his death. He counted the seconds instead of how many wires pierced his flesh. He counted the minutes instead of how much force was applied to snap his feeble bones, and he counted the ticks of the clock instead of counting how many times he screamed in agony as his death played over… and over again.

Metal beams sliced his jaw in two and the eyes in the mask crushed his sockets. The bones he used to have were probably by now, as the chest piece was put on, dust. More by more, he felt himself slowly give away until he did.

But as he did, he didn't see a light, all he saw was once more the interior of his office.

Mikes eyes watered as again the power went out.

-The Real World-

Doug stepped back suddenly as Mikes eyes shot open, blood ridden and he screamed in pure agony. It shattered the silverware cups on the stove and nearly cracked Doug's ears. Doug uncupped his swollen drums as Mike began to writhe in pain.

Whatever was happening, Doug wanted no part of it. Carefully, and making sure not to piss the maddened Creature, Doug slung him over his shoulders and made his way into a bedroom.

It wasn't what you'd expect for a bedroom to coincide with, a crib in the corner and a queen bed in the middle. But it would make do.

Doug flung Mike onto the bed and just as he was about to sit down, a lump on the bed shot up with a yelp, and it didn't take long to realize the situation he was in. A man with black hair stood and looked at the robot writhing next to him and then looked at Doug. Both locked gazes daring each other to move.

Someone has seen them.

-Back in Mikes Mind-

What was it now…

His 55th time he'd been through his death? It was a literal and painful cycle to zip through…. Well there was no zipping, it was rather a dream that wouldn't end.

Mike choked once more on his own bile and lied back as the darkness faded in. Then, as if someone snapped their fingers, he was right back into his office, like as if nothing happened.

Mike lied back and held his face in his hands as he began to sob, giving up when he heard the power shut off.

Warnings, several of them, given to mike at precise times, and he chose not to listen to them.

And right now he couldn't… feel a warning.

It was strange, rather he couldn't feel anything.

Mike opened his hands and nearly cried out as he collided with a floating chair. Taking another look around, he saw that everything was floating. It looked like someone had just stopped time as a bomb blew off.

Mike moved around clumsily as he saw the different shades of what was going on. He was floating through a darkened landscape, similar to what he saw outside.

That when he heard it. Small at first, but as he listened, it grew in volume, and it didn't sound very friendly.

It was a deep reverberating chuckle, a baritone at most. It vibrated the walls and even floating, made Mikes knees shake.

Mike looked up and gaped in horror as two large red dots stared at him. But it wasn't just the red dots that scared the bejezus out of him, its what they were connected to.

Some might say, as the face come into mikes view, that a nightmare is based off of a dream. Some others say, as the figure began to grow needle like fingers, that someone can be a nightmare.

Mike tripped over a chair and stared as the figure put on a yellow hat and fixed his yellow tie. His repeating death is only a glance of a darkened dream. Not even a nightmare…

To what Mike can say, as it showed millions of dagger teeth.,

This was the Nightmare.

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **IVE BROUGHT IN MEH WILD CARD!**

 **Ahem.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I wanted to try something uhm…**

 **New.**

 **Explanation?**

 **References?**

 **Meh,**

 **More will be explained later k?**

 **Now!**

 **Onto more pressing matters,**

 **THANKS FOR VOTING!**

 **Ten people voted, which is good. Thanks ten people. And of course Darkrising32 for voting ERMAHGERD ITS SER AMERZING!**

 **Again! If you don't like this fiction please,**

 **Check out Blacksmitys fanfiction**

 **It's a great fic and well worth reading.**

 **So! Review fav/follow if you haven't and uh..**

 **If ya don't know me, Hi!**

 **I'm Mr. Derpface**

 **Its Derp for short. You probably can't see my name**

 **Lol,**

 **Please bros..**

 **Keep on Derping! X3**


	26. A meet with a creature

**Short A/N, cuz I'm lazy and you guys have been waiting a while. Enjoy**

 **(Hopefully)**

Chapter 24

Take back all the insults thrown at the people Mike had insulted in the years about being ugly or not pretty, they were beautiful compared to this thing. It was a black transparent bear, or so it seemed to be. It had on only two items of clothing. Both of which were worn and molded yellow.

Its eyes bore into mike and if could, seared his soul. With its daggered teeth and fingers, this… thing, took the cake, icing and cherry on top. It was something the monster IT couldn't hide from, And mike was nearly face to face with it.

Mike stepped back and swallowed roughly, thankful towards the fact that he could swallow again.

It, breathed in and sighed through its nostrils, its eyes glowing brighter as it spoke,

"Hello Michael."

Its voice shook Mike and the room around him to the core, rattling and topping over anything that wasn't floating. But other than being deep, the tone was rather… odd. It was slow, off key and sounded more like a backwards cassette player.

Mike blinked and his forehead began to bead with the pressure of even trying to maintain eye contact with this thing. It held its hands out, causing mike to flinch, casting the billowy shadows of its sharpened fingertips over the whole room,

"Michael, if I were going to hurt you, I would have already done it."

Mike did not feel assurance to those words. He held his shaking hands, afraid if he showed his fear, it would seeth the creature,

"Who are you?"

It, purred deeply with its insane laughter, and bowed, its hat not defying gravity,

"I am Nightmare."

Mike blinked and hmphed with a Cliché nod. But as it looked back up, he cringed and had to hold his stomach as he saw the rows of teeth Nightmare had,

Nightmare could barely contain his excitement as he felt the fear roll off mike in waves,

"Excuse my appearance Michael, but.. Its always best to stay in character."

Mike looked away and grunted with the effort he had in him,

"What do you want?"

Nightmare straightened and gleamed,

"Your soul Michael."

Mikes eyes widened in disbelief,

His soul?

Nightmare, as if reading his thoughts, said with mock,

"Probably should have listened to Teddy."

Mike looked at the creature and said slowly,

"Why do you want my soul?"

Nightmare merely grinned and clasped his hands together,

"The things before you asked a similar question…"

Nightmares eyes glowed an insane red and his tounge flicked out,

"Oh their screams filled me with joy."

Mike shuddered and took a step back, feeling the hate spill out on those words,

"Who?"

Nightmare cocked his head, allowing Mike to see through him,

"The night guards, same as you, thought it'd be great to be free. Except we caught up with them."

Mike stared wide eyed,

"We…"

We? There was more than one of Nightmare? But why? Why would there have to be more than one… it wasn't like many people…..

Oh my god…

Mike took a sharp inhale as the pieces aligned, the bodies that littered the under scapes of the Pizzeria. And of course him. Mikes eyes darted up to Nightmare, who grinned more wildly,

"Seeing the picture Michael?"

Mike blinked and held his head,

He saw the giant picture of, 1: All of those bodies were not only dead, but souless. 2: This had obviously been going on for some time… but what was thought wrenching and mind boggling….

"What do you use the souls for…."

Nightmare looked at Mike with a humorous glint in his eye,

"A very good question… would you like to hear my answer?"

Mike almost regretted saying yes. Nightmare made a chair mesmerize and sat in it, crossing his arms and purring with audible laughter,

"Oh Michael, the things we've been able to acomplish with this…"

Mike took the chair he was cowering behind and slowly propped it up,

"What do you mean?"

Nightmare leaned in and smiled,

"Why do you think you weren't able to leave? How come you were brought back? Why do you think the Place you are confined to is so popular? Think about it Michael."

Mike blinked a few times, allowing something, anything, to try and hit him. So far,

"I got nothing…"

It was only after Nightmare had sighed did Mike realize,

"Souls are a very delicate ecscense, they contain love, hatred, joy, jealousy, lust, etc. When we trap a soul in the pizzeria, it causes a chain reaction."

Mike raised a confused brow, allowing the Black creature to continue,

"It creates a barrier, a somewhat…"

Nightmare chuckled and held his chin,

"False image. It allows me to feast and lets keep my power over the animatronics. But tell me mike,"

Nightmare said clasping his hands together,

"What was your first impression of this place?"

Mike nearly choked out his answer, afraid to hear what was next,

"I thought it was the most creepiest thing to exist."

Nightmare grinned,

"You saw through the hoax. Only a pure soul could do that."

Pure soul?

What the fuck was this? Some sort of… prophecy? Nightmare stood and laughed wildly,

"Do you see the picture yet mike?"

Mike shook his head and thought,

'Pure soul…..'

"All those bodies Michael. Just like you. When we use a soul, we entise more people by the false image of happy, loving animatronics, we bring more souls to the pizzeria. We feed on their emotions, never starving. But people like you,"

Nightmare said, appearing in Mikes vision,

"Threaten that image. So in short terms, we get rid of you."

Mike closed his eyes and nearly shouted,

"You keep saying We. Who is we Nightmare?"

Nightmare simply chuckled,

"Everyone. Christopher. Charles. Douglass. Frederick Fazbear. Bonnie. Chica. Foxy. Golden Freddy. The Toys. And of course.."

Oh God…

Nightmare clicked his tounge,

"You."

Why…. If he could get this straight… Nightmare and whoever he is with, feed, off of souls… dead and alive. One gains power…. The other gains strength… Nightmare obviously the one with strength... Then… who was the one with the power… the utmost will, to chain this creature and have it do his/her bidding….

Because he/her/it benefits from nightmare trapping souls into the pizzeria. It keeps and kept the animatronics from leaving, or rather try to leave. So with the false image keeping the animatronics as a happy, do gooding set, it brings attention and… wealth. And whoever steps into the pizzeria feeds Nightmare based on their attitude… and everyone was in on it. Having made Nightmare and whomever it was that much more powerful… so wait a minute….

Who, out of anyone, benefits from wealth…keeps Nightmare… is in on this.. and lures night guards to their doom?

Holy Shit. That sack of crap,

Charles Fazbear.

Memoirs of the moment he stepped into that assholes' office flooded back. He'd signed a paper and shook hand with him, sealing his fate. Had anyone made it out from that deal alive? Or even for that matter, in one conscious state of mind?

Nightmare smirked as Mikes jaw fell agape,

"It seems you've figured it out."

Mike closed his mouth and looked up,

"No… I haven't."

Nightmare fixed his tie and raised a suspicious brow,

"Oh? What is there to figure?"

Mike pointed at himself and said with haste,

"Who brought me back to life?"

Nightmare, out of all the times he had grinned, broke Mikes fear,

"The one who is with strings."

Mikes thoughts whipped back to be the apparition of none other than the Marionette. So it was him… but wait…

"Who holds the puppet?"

Nightmare tapped his temple,

"Think Michael. The one who controls me."

Again. Charles?

"How?"

Nightmare gave a small chortle,

"I have said to much and allowed you to think what is true. Mike,"

He said as his eyes grew dimmer than coals, chilling Mike to his core,

"Make this easy for the both of us and go quickly."

Shit.

Mike had enough time to chuck his seat at Nightmare and duck behind a wall as a blue beam split from Nightmares hand. The chair collided the space behind the creature, having passed through him, and bounced a few times, floating once more as it halted.

The landscape took the shape of the pizzeria again, having more space and room for Mike to worry about, but as he had taken to his feet and ran throught a land that was familiar to him, Glancing around, he saw images of his life, stolen from his memories and plastered once more on the walls for him to see.

It would have been comforting almost, if they had been pleasant memories. But instead hung moments in his life that should've been forgotten. Caught in the moment, Mike forgot to see Nightmare appear in front of him .Mikes tie tore off his shirt as Nightmare made a grab for him, he was caught off balance, teetered for a moment and stormed off again, leaving Nightmare with a low growl.

Mike took a steep right and stopped completely when he saw a great poster in front of him. In it was himself in the pizzeria, almost 18 years ago.

A day, he can never forget, let alone want to remember. He looked at it more closely and felt like he was sucked into it,

-FlashBack-

It was a fun time, forgetting everything that happened before, instead all he thought about was the food he was eating and the lyrics he sung with as the three animatronics on stage sang with. He wore a Foxy lover kiddie shirt and had on his favorite blue baseball cap. Back then the pizzeria was instead, not a prison, but a safehaven for mike. Or so it seemed.

The tables were all lined up neatly, stacked with paper plates and party hats. Kids all around cheered the Bunny, Bear and Chicken on stage, some kids even had face masks of their favorite characters, whether it be Freddy, Chica, Foxy or Bonnie.

Mike was sitting on the end table, kicking his feet out and finishing up his last slice of Chicas famous pizza, when a sudden slam was heard.

Looking behind him, he saw through the kitchen, a metal door close, and he saw a lock click shut, ever so curious, he jumped from his seat and wandered into the kitchen. His step dad worked here as a Night Guard and a Kitchen Janitor, maybe he was just getting another mop, or a snack.

Back then, the kitchen had the finest of silverware and utensils of all sorts. And had wooden countertops polished over with marble. But mike wasn't fixated on the countertops or marvelence of the kitchen, he was instead curious of the liquid seeping through the door.

It was a dark red and lined the tiles with its stain. Mike stared wide eyed as he heard the lock unclick, the door opened and inside..

He saw the Marionette.

-Back again with Chris and Mark- ( In his apartment!)

Chris shut Marks door with a confused look on his face, having heard that there could be a secret place in Freddy's, did not surprise him. Rather, it intensified his curiosity, and strengthened his resolve to find out what happened to Mike.

Mark had put it simply and in terms to where Chris did understand.

Freddy's hides a terrible secret. Whether it be the concerns of the missing children or the nightguards, Chris was damned sure he was going to find it out, even if he died trying. He turned and gazed down the hallway, trying to think of what could be down the path he takes, grinning as he whistled a new tune, ever eager to begin.

 **So…**

 **Yeah.**

 **Mind explosion?**

 **Confusion?**

 **Nightmare: Oh most definitly.**

 **Okay, so basically, Nightmare and Charles have somehow teamed up and worked a deal of where one gets the souls of night guards and emotions fed off of the people who see the animatronics,**

 **And in return, Charles receives an insane amount of wealth.**

 **As I said, souls can do mysterious things believe it or not. And the whole time mike and Chris were helping Nightmare and Charles. Frankly this has taken another turn and the next chapter might be longer in both time and length.**

 **But!,!**

 **On to news!**

 **Doug and Mike wore a stupid disguise and mused their way into the real world. How did nobody notice?**

 **I…Don't know….**

 **BUT!**

 **I can revise both that chapter and this one IF you are confused.**

 **Which in most cases, you probably are. But there is always a method to my madness and hopefully you guys will stick around for the next chapters!**

 **PM me if you are confused or have a better way to revise a confusing chapter!**

 **Review and tell me how you thought about it.**

 **:T**

 **If not just type something derpworthy :3**

 **If you're excited like I am for the next chapter,**

 **All I can say is wait.**

 **And**

 **Keep on Derping.**


	27. Memories

**Hey!**

 **Alright so, I finally am able to get back to writing!**

 ***fist pumps***

 **And I have some major clarification to clear up because of the last chapter. Sorry.**

 **Anuwho, please and thank you, followers for following meh on dis storeh! X3 and da favs.**

 ***sheds single tear***

 **So! Without introduction**

 **Another chapter, another day. Or… vice versa**

 _ **Mike: I'm gonna kill you**_

 **Oh jeez…**

 **P.S. I don't know if you have a gore level, but I do. So, if you are one whom is squeamish around the mention of gore or cant stand to hear about blood, skip until you see boldface words again. If you are not squeamish, let the deaths sink in. but you probably don't have to skip because of how I write.. So yeah.**

 **Chapter**

Fear,

A hero or heroine in stories confront impossible odds of swarming enemies or one antagonist on rampages. But even though it may seem as if they are not scared, in reality they are. It grips you. Holds you close and won't let you go. If it were real, fear, it would be your worst enemy in scales and nashing t With that in mind... Have you ever experienced true fear?

As for Mike,

He was on another level.

His hair was a mess and his eyes puffy, his foxy lover hook fell from his hand from the amount of shaking. Blue eyes alight he could only stare at what held him to place.

Before him stood a Marionette, a puppet. It would be a happy giddy moment if not for the bodies that craddled inside of masks and suits around it.

The puppet was a shiny black, seeming as if it were blending into the background of the 4 sided room. The only thing that stood out were its pinricked pupils and the white bands on its face and arms.

It looked as if it were but a crying child, the purple and slight red blushes on its cheeks for the mask, bent into a eternal smile. As Mike stared, the puppet cocked its head and held its wispy arms out. It put on a final mask for the Chica suit and then floated over to the corner.

The room itself was not very large having only a table in the far back stacked against a couple if bookshelves. Andfor that reason, Mike remembered this memory with extent and detail. This was the birthday party for a small girl. It was today that the place would be shut down, the toys disabondoned, and his father…

Who lay on the ground, back turned, blood seeping from a nasty wound imprinted on his head. It was shaped that of a rectangle. Not deep enough to kill but injure. Mike saw this and caused a small whimper to escape his mouth. The marionette looked behind itself and seemed to soften its gaze towards Mike.

His father wore a purple security guard shirt, faded from its use and washing conditioned by mother. His hair was tied into a brown ponytail and his pants were covered in what he lay on, Blood.

It was smeared over the wall and stained the floor. The puppet even had smudges of it on itself. But what contained and had smeared the unspeakable amount of material, were the bodies that littered the room, 5 counting Mikes step dad. Parts of the bodies lay scattered about like toys from a toddler. Half a jaw was lying beside a Bonnie suit and the tounge lay limp from the forced hole. Both of the purple arms were bent back, snapped, into an awkward angle. It was like someone had taken a bendy straw to them.

A Chica suit had hair sticking out from the pores of the suit, and its arms raised to its throat, permanently seeming that it had choked to death. It was slumped against the shelves and the eye sockets had stripes of crusted puss. But what demented this further, was the amount of slits in the suit. Someone had stabbed this suit over and over again…

The Freddy and Foxy suit had no difference. Mike ployed in, carefully watching where he stepped, tears welling in his eyes. But he stopped, dead cold, when a hand gripped his calf, it was wet and covered in what felt like Jello. He turned and cried out, slipping on a finger and landed on his but, sliding into a table top. Mike clutched his head and whimpered.

In front of Mike lay Freddy, still breathing, its arm outstretched, hand shaking. Bits and pieces of bone jutted out in various places of the brown arm. And through the mouth piece, Mime could see the teeth of what used to be someones. Now they looked like smashed chiclets, all broken and curved.

Mikes face was bent into a horrible O as the Freddy suit wheezed and groaned. He could make out the terror that seized the captive of the suit, his eyes… well eye. The other was just a purple ooze in a socket, as he stared at Mike for help.

This was what he tried to forget.

The puppet mesmerized above the suit and put two fingers where the eye sockets were, it uttered a phrase and Mike saw a dark air flow into the suit.

Freddy gasped and its chest surged, then it slumped as if someone pushed it down. Freddys eye fluttered and then rolled into what was left of his head. It was then, that Mike couldn't hold it any more. The dam had burst and so his heart.

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to cover it with the blood soaked sleeves. The puppet looked at Mike and bent his head in sorrow, uttering one last phrase,

S _a_ **v** E ThEm

Then disappeared as if nothing happened.

Mike stared at the place where the Puppet was last seen, until his step dad stirred. He only slightly looked his way, cringing when he saw the state of which the Foxy suit was in. The hook had been lodged into the middle of its forehead and the head itself had snapped back.

It looked as of Foxy were one of those singers that leaned back in a chair to let the water spill over him. But Foxy was the one closest to the door, his hand lay limply on the ground and both eyes jutted out from the masks sockets.

But Mike was now focused on seeing his father, who looked at him, but instead of those warm greeting eyes, he saw only those of a Nightmare, Red and transparent.

- **End of Flashback** -

The force of being whipped back into a Nightmare reality stunned Mike and flipped him into the air. He was no longer in his flashback but back into Nightmares ddomain. No longer a kid anymore, he was back to the clothes before he died. Purple security shirt, yellow badge, dark blue pants and a black tie.

But now he was sailing though the air and as he landed, he felt straps contract around his hands and tighten as if a doctor had pushed the blood pressure squeezer to many times. Stars and different shapes fluttered around Mike as he tried to clear his mind of that hellish laugh.

When the stars cleared, Mike looked around and saw he was on a table, and various parts of different suits lay around him. First thought was that of terror, then horror. Then wanting to shit himself if possible.

Mike struggled and reined in all his might to break the straps, but it was like the were made of iron. He stopped struggling however, when he saw those dark eyes and shape. Mike watched as IT moved closer into view.

Nightmare. No matter how many times you see it. He, or whatever gender it was, would always scare you.

He skulked into view and flicked his snake like tounge at Mike,

"Tch, tch, tch. Michael, I love it when they run."

Mike struggled again as He moved closer,

"Well, looks like it's the end of the line for you Michael."

Nightmare picked up a solid chest plate and looked at it evenly,

"Any last words?"

Oh. It was one of those scenarios. Hm… let me think.. I could possibly say

'Fuck you.'

And spit in his face. Or would the spit fly through him?

Or I could just say nothing and die screaming. In the end, it seems like you can think of nothing.

Nightmare grinned and hefted the chest plate above Mike and was about to slam it down. Mike had shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

1…

2..

3… three seconds passed and he still felt no stinging pain. Nor the feeling of metal tearing his flesh.

'That bastard…'

Mike thought vainly,

'Wants me to see him do it with my eyes open.'

Mabye? Mike briefly opened his eye and shut it just as quickly. He saw Nightmares shape in front of him still clutching the chestplate ready to slam ot down at moments notice. But something was off.

Very Off.

Mike fully opened his eyes, afraid to see what awaited him, but instead of seeing what he thought he saw,

He saw something entirely different.

Nightmare was there. He was still active. But he was frozen in place. Immobilized if you will. Another thing Mike noticed, his shackles were loose. So, and thankfully, he sat up and gazed at Nightmare. His eyes trained Mike with complete malice, and Mike had to wonder,

"What the hell?"

Mike rubbed his sore wrists and did not take his gaze from nightmare's.

So, As an answer, he turned and saw none other than the Marionette. Surprised, Mike fell off the table and landed squarely on his ass. The puppet let off a soft snort and crossed its arms amused. But If a phrase could simply describe the sound of the Marionettes voice.. It would sound… peaceful. Like listening to the trees swaying in a spring breeze. And to Mike, that was what made him feel somewhat safe,

"Hello Michael."

Mike, whose ass was now on fire, gazed at the puppet with a twinge of relief,

"You're not here to take my soul are you?"

The Marionette shook its head and said softly,

"Never. That's his job fourtunatly."

It gestured to Nightmare, who in response narrowed its eyes and moved a little from its spot. After seeing this, the puppet held out its hand,

"Come on, we don't have much time. I can only hold him for but so long."

Mike cried out as he was lifted from the ground towards the puppet,

"Time? Since when has time been with me?!"

The puppet said quickly,

"Since now. All you need to do is trust me."

Mike snorted as he was set down,

"Do I have a choice?"

It held its chin and looked Mike squarely in the eye,

"No you don't. And if you want your life back, you'd best do as asked. I can only bring you back once, and after that, Nightmare can have you Mike."

Mike shuffled his tie nervously when he saw Nightmare turned towards them, still clutching the raised chest plate,

"Alright. What?"

The puppet held Mikes shoulders and said evenly,

"You must help us Mike. Please… Make them remember, make them forgive one another..."

Mike chuckled nervously,

"Im sorry.. I don't follow."

The puppet touched mikes chest and patted its own,

"Make us feel again Michael. Only you, can free us from this prison."

The puppet touched Mike and stepped back as Nightare roared to life. Mike saw in agony as both the Marionette and Nightmare collided and dissapated into a cloud of black dust.

Mike then felt a searing, awful pain, one of which was indescribable. A blinding light filled Mikes vision and he felt like he was flying again. He couldn't see anything and for once again, he was afraid. As he flew to god knows where, questions bored into his head,

Save them?

Help them?

Hadn't Goldie mentioned those before. But that's right… he forgot. But now, Mike wished he rembered Goldie's wisdom.. Mike then felt a large crushing weight atop of him pressure him until he thought he'd suffocate. It was a weightless sensation and dazed Mike until he could move again.

And then he could see as the weight magically disappeared And once again.

He saw something off.

Again. Very. Off.

Almost jumping from where he could see, was Doug. His brown matted fur was stained with some kind of liquid and his eyes were alight with anger. His teeth were bared and his stance was that of fighting. And he was currently wrestling with someone else.

Doug ducked as a shoe took off his hat and crashed out a window. He also moved aside nimbly as a shadow tried to tackle him onto the platform mike was on.

Wait… A bed?

Mike blinked and looked around, he was in his bedroom. Posters of various rock artists lay scattered on the wall, and his favorite red guitar lay strewn in the corner.

Wait… did that mean…

Mike patted his chest and heard the dull resound of metal and fur.

Shit.

Still dead.

Mike sat up and saw the shadow and Doug tumbling around the room in a ball of hair and fur. He watched as they rolled in front of his feet and out the door into the hallway.

He sighed and clutched his chest, wincing from where Marionette had touched him, Mike looked down and saw a dark matter seep from his paw and dripped down to the floor.

 _Oil?_

Mike looked closer and saw that it was made up of the same stuff that Nightmare was made of. It moved upwards and stood before Mike. He moved backwards until he felt his head bump against the wall.

The shape took a form that Mike would soon never forget. It was almost Milky and dripped with ooze, of course it was Nightmare, but obviously it seemed that he'd never had to do this before, and it drained him severely.

So when he whispered, Mike had to strain his ears and hear what Nightmare had to say,

" _this isn't over Michael…. I will see you again…."_

Mike gulped and watched as Nightmare dissipated once more and then he was gone. Mike dubbed his eyes and shook his head, glad to be out of that hell hole.

But once again as he heard grunts and blows landing, he realized he had another hell to deal with.

Mike stood and took a few wobbly steps into the hallway, gazing as a Man sat on Doug's chest, wailing on the poor husky. If it had no been for his revenge hatred, Mike might've stood there and watched this Man beat the living shit out of Doug.

But the longing to beat the shit out of Doug more made Mike slam into the person and send him head over heels onto the living room table, completely flattening it.

Doug coughed up oil and spat the black Luke on the ground, wiping whatever was on his lip. Looking up, Mike saw that Doug was grateful but regretful at the same time.

Mike looked onward and saw the man slowly get up and literally shake off the pain. As the hair that was matted to his face parted, Mike saw who the man was and gasped aloud,

"Jeremy?"

 **Next chapter I swear to you,**

 **Shall make sense.**

 **This probably felt rushed and was to quick.**

 **But!**

 **Next chapter will contain the animatronics and a portion of Jeremy Fitzgerald.**

 **He he.**

 **Awesome**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **THANKYOUSOMUCH for reviewing, sharing in my pain of confusion and all of course, sticking together with me and others through the story. Note that it is drawing to an almost end. But! Before it ends, I wanna ship some Characters. Liven it up a little. I'll start with something small like MikeXChica.**

 **Easy.**

 **Or….**

 **Mabye….**

 **Some others?! BonnieX**

 **FreddyX**

 **MangleX?!**

 **FoxyX!?l!?**

 **:3**

 **If you liked this chapter, and haven't yet, please,**

 **Follow and fav.**

 **And for those of youse whom have, thank you. You're awesome and Derpy in the most derpiest of ways.**

 **Keep on Derping!**

 **In the words of Phoenix Chicken and a Randomn reader, (If you are out there, WELCOME BACK!)**

 **I am like a vampire, I feed off of your reviews… SO REVIEW SO I CAN LEEVE LONGER MUHAHAHAHAH**

 ***COUGH, COUGH***

 _ **Freddy: Derps a retard.**_

 **Retards not a word anymore.**

 **-Mr. Derpface**


	28. A moment with the Fazfurries

Kids of all ages were crowded in one room, mesmerized by the talking figure in front of their eyes. The room around them danced with blazed colors and shadows made from the stage lights. They were all grouped along different sections of the tables, wearing different assortments and accessories.

Just as captivated as the kids, were the animatronics next to the figure. Both keenly staring with admiration. Who other than the figure was Foxy, dressed as Freddy for the day.

He was currently speaking of old tales and daring duets with another friend. No matter the fact that the Freddy character he was supposed to be had to tell corny jokes, but the kids loved him, either way. Foxy used a variety of motions to describe his past in the best way without revealing his real self, enjoying the eyes and satisfaction of the kids once more.

It was the way he told the story that gripped parents and kids . Like, It was what he proposed inside that made even the staff grab a chair and sit down to listen. It was as if they were real, his adventures.

But, a story has three things,

A beginning, middle and an end.

And thus, as the bell rang, the day ended and the animatronics all powered off. Some children complained and whined saying that they wanted to stay longer. Some parents, even the older ones, sided with their children, wanting to hear more.

But soon enough, the place cleared out, and it was barren again, except for the three animatronics and Chris.

Whom was currently sitting on a chair pondering whether or not to wonder the place, or just leave. Both being very taxing.

Chris looked up and ruffled his jean jacket, erasing the chill from his spine as Charles stepped in, he spun his keys on his fingers and smiled warmly to the adult,

"Staying back?"

Chris chuckled and gave a brief nod, stepping up and going for his utilities. He opened the closet at the end of the hallway and stopped, just casting a glance into Mike's used to be office. Empty and of course,

Barren. Just like the Pizzreria.

Chris shook his head, grabbing his broom. There had been one time where Chris had found Mike in the closet, clutching a plunger for dear life. Chris got knocked a good one when he opened the door and had to scrub his hair away from the shitty smell.

Good times, Gone in an instant. What'd happened over a few months back had come back to haunt him. As Chris thought of this while sweeping, he couldn't help but notice that the animatronics were worried as well.

{-|-}

Foxy looked up from where he stood, as he heard the lock click shut, and gave a big smile as a hand clapped his shoulder,

"You did good Foxy, knocked those kids wild."

Feeling excitement from those words, Foxy turned and saw Bonnie giving a bucktooth grin, his ears flopping everywhere. But as Bonnie unscrewed his mask, it revealed Chicas endoskeleton like face. Chica breathed out and rubbed her face,

"What a day."

Foxy looked to his right as a gruff voice responded,

"Tell me about it, my voice is NOT supposed to go that high."

Freddy, it seemed had taken a seat, and was taking off the parts to chicas suit,

"Foxy, be a lad, and go get Bonnie and Mike so we can each have our own suits back."

Foxy chortled and prodded a finger,

"Alright, but I'm the Night guard fer today."

Technically, As of now, Chica was playing as Bonnie and Freddy was playing as Chica. A big ol' switcheroo that worked out for everyone. And this time it was Mike's turn to play as Foxy and try to get the real Foxy while he played as the security guard.

It was a big concept to grasp, but it gave all the Fazgang something to do and talk to Mike about. Foxy jumped off the stage and opened up the curtains to Pirates Cove with a big grin,

"Oi, Mike I…"

Foxy stooped and raised a concerned brow. No one was there. Foxy fully stepped in and checked around the room with a suppressed chuckle, thinking it was a game of hide and seek,

"Gee, I wonder were ol mike be?"

Foxy spotted immediately a quivering shadow in the corner of his vision. So, with the pirates talent of illusion, he simply wandered in that general direction thinking of what he could say to spook it.

When he was close to see the outline of the shadow he mustered a Boo and grabbed its shoulders.

2 things happened in the instant contact was made, 1 The shadow flumpped into the light casting over the biggest hole one could see. 2 Foxy took a few steps back when he realized it was not Mike.

A purple bunny with its face and arm missing, stared back up at Foxy with a sparking voice box. More detail needed, is that the face had been crushed in, and eyes were torn from their sockets.

It seems that the arm also had be forcefully torn off, leaving stringy bits of cord and sparking tendon. But from the figure alone, Foxy could tell who this was anywhere.

"Bonne? Is that ye lad?!"

Whatever was left of Bonnie nodded and tried to situp, but only succeeded in slipping in the oil puddle he created.

Foxy bent and straightened Bonnie, careful not to cause anymore pain,

"What happened lad…"

Bonnie had been here a while, judging from the amount of oil he'd lost.

Foxy eyed the puddle, however, when he saw it was in a almost straight line that come from behind the ship to where Bonnie was sitting. Foxy patted Bonnie's shoulder and moved the ship so he could see where Bonnie had crawled from.

Bonnie, with his damaged voice box managed to utter at least one word, and it was one that foxy had feared would be the one to cause this,

"Mike."

Foxy growled lowly and forcefully threw the ship back closed against the hole and walked over to Bonnie,

"Don't worry lad, when Mike comes back, I'll be given em a piece o my mind."

Bonnie gruned and shook his head feebily as Foxy propped him up and left the cove.

 ***Gasp!***

 **No Mikey?**

 **Well, I wanted to give you him but I was tied.**

 **Literally,**

 ***wriggles in constraints***

 **Anyway! Haven't written in like three weeks or so.**

 **Happy Late Halloween.**

 **I mean really late happy Halloween.**

 ***Good job derp….***

 **So Review! I haven't read any reviews in like three weeks! Other than fallenking and Blacksmithys! XD**

 **I hope youre not mad, if you are**

 **Yeah I understand.**

 **Read.**

 **Rate.**

 **Review.**

If you havent already,

FAV AND FELLOR!

AND!

If you want, next person you see.

Tell them derp.

Let them figure out the rest.


	29. The Jeremy Saga

**To see the present in your eyes, you must first hear the past.**

 **-Randomn Philosopher**

 _ **(Years Ago)**_

In an enlarged room, conveyed with two vents and no door, several posters and some loose hanging cords, sat a man. He wore simple attire, consisting of a grey button up shirt with a black tie. On his right breast, proudly displayed an oddly shaped toast like symbol.

The man had his legs flicked onto the desk in a nonchalant manner. His emerald eyes were glazed to a small computer. He ruffled his dark brown hair and sighed through his nose as a sharp metallic clang came from one of the vents.

He flipped up his computer and tapped a button, raising a brow when a face illuminated itself. A small boy looking animatronic. It stuck its head out and looked directly at the man.

The man shook his head and flicked on a Bear mask, counting his sharp intakes of breath as he heard the animatronic retreat. He took of the mask and sucked in air, straightening his tie with a forceful twist.

He flicked the light on again and smiled faintly, glad to see the inside of the vent. Catching a quick glance at the clock, he saw that it was just 5:47.

He groaned and held his forehead as the recording came back to him, he was supposed to stay as the day guard for some brats birthday party.

Raising his head, he flicked through the cameras and touched a small circle, frowning as it took its sweet time winding up. When full, he flicked his flashlight down the hallway, illuminating a fox like animatronic, torn down from misuse.

He grinned and created an imaginary beat in his head as the light danced on and off. It blinded the fox, and made it scurry away in fear of being flashed again.

As the Man was laughing of his triumph, he saw the clock in the corner of his desk flash and spout confetti as it read Six o'clock.

Stretching, he stood up and cracked his neck, sighing as he made his way to the front door. He passed by several party rooms and the Management room. He then entered the main room, immediately he saw the boy that was in the vents, standing obscenely still with a smile forever plastered on his face.

He held different colored ballons and a sign. The man shook his head and kicked the boy in the shin, smirking as he saw the pudgy shape collapse. But as he did so, he could've sworn…

The eyes of three shapes glared at him as he unlocked the doors. And as if on cue, a man in his early thirties greeted,

"Hey Jeremy!"

The man before Jeremy wore a striped suit with a green tie. His black hair was neatly combed back and his name card stated,

"Hi my name is James."

James's cheeks puffed out as he breathed, and his eyes gasted over the whole room to make sure nothing was broken. But alas, the poor pudgy boy was toppled over and James began to flurry,

"Ah crap… again?"

James sighed as he hefted the blue and red striped thing up,

"I swear, its as if you want it to get you Jeremy…"

Jeremy, awoken from his stupor, shrugged his sleepiness off and smiled,

"Sorry bud, I didn't see him like that."

Jeremy thought he saw a slight twinge reach the edge of James's mouth. But it was gone in an instant,

"Yeah, whatever."

James said with a flick of his wrist,

"Just… help me heave some of this stuff so that it ACTUALLY looks like a birthday party."

Unable to argue anymore, Jeremy simply nodded and helped set up different colored lights. Both him and James moved room to room, setting up different objects.

James instructed that the birthday party was to be held in a special room, the kid apparently loved the animatronic Mangle. Jeremy cringed in horror on the inside but remained calm on the outside as James handed a huge box to him.

Exiting, Jeremy slowly walked to the room, once in view, he took in a few breaths then opened the door. It was like he was a little child as he frantically searched for the light. Jeremy finally breathed once he felt the black knob, flicking it upwards, he saw that Mangle was collapsed and Deactivated in a corner.

So, with a watchful eye, he set up the room, placed tables on order and placed chairs around. Jeremy then set the lighting to a vibrant red and light blue. When finished, he turned and smiled, grateful to be done.

But when he first came into the room, Mangle was in the corner. But now, it was closer to one of the tables. Jeremy scratched his head and shuffled over to limp animatronic. Carefully bending down, he stared at the pink and white fox.

Different parts of its body were either missing or rearranged. Jeremy brought a hand under his chin and remembered his few nights fending this off.

It would either hang menacingly in the hallway or stare at him through the vent. Before he even realized it, he saw that one of the eyes was pointing at him.

A wave of nausea rushed through Jeremy as thoughts came to, was it past 6? Not darin to move, he saw that Mangle slowly shifted and with a flick of its leg, it had toppled a chair over. However, the chair wasn't to be worried about.

It was rather what mangle was saying that chilled Jeremy to the core. It was a mixture of garble and static,

" **O** _H SoRry_ _ **M**_ **a** _ **N**_ **, I dIDN't** _s_ _ **E**_ **e** i _T_ **therE.** **"**

Mangle suddenly went limp as the door swung open a James burst in with a scared expression,

"Jeremy?!"

Jeremy still sat there, hand on his chin, looking at the demon before him. With a voice shaken of fear he replied,

"Yeah?"

James held his head and pointed outside,

"Dude! The kids are already pouring in!"

Jeremy nodded and shuffled his tie, knowing that it was already straight,

"Okay."

His voice was hoarse as he stood, James ran from the room and Jeremy heard the animatronics in the other room start singing. Glancing back at Mangle he saw that it wore a smile, and very dimly one of the eyes gazed at Jeremy.

Jeremy picked the chair up and didn't look back as he shut the door to that room.

Outside was a bit more cheerful and friendly as Parents and kids alike smiled and laughed. The ballon kid handed out balloons and waved, some kids sat on the carousel in the middle, giggling as the horses neighed in an animated voice.

Jeremy sighed and scratched his head,

It was going to be a long day.

Within a few hours, Jeremy was assigned to watch the cameras and observe the kids and make sure nothing went wrong.

But as Jeremy watched, literally everything to him was wrong. The animatronics he knew were killers, but now they did a routine with the kids, as if they enjoyed it.

He even saw the Puppet doing so as well. However, he did not remain watching the puppet for long. Because he saw the puppet look 'into' the camera as it handed presents to kids.

Jeremy had to hold himself still and not press a panic button as seconds turned even slower. All that kept him sane was the steady tapping of his foot and the clock ticking away.

A few hours later, at almost exactly 2 o'clock a shrill voice made Jeremy jerk his head up as he saw a shadow running towards him with its arms outstretched. He had no time to react as a bear hug came from the shadow.

Jeremy had all the strength in him not to laugh as he realized who it was.

The head which was buried in his shoulder came free as a loud voice called,

"Mike!"

The boy in Jeremy's arms called out,

"Found em!"

Jeremy held Mike on his hip and growled playfully. Mike wore a red foxy plush lover shirt with a fake hook in one hand. The boy jokingly recited a pirate like phrase causing Jeremy to laugfh and pretend to be one as well.

"There you are Young Captain."

Mike giggled even more as he was lifted up into the arms of a mid thirty man, one he missed who'd came from the hallway as well. Jeremy chuckled and crossed his arms,

"Hey Vinnie."

The man before him smiled and bowed lightly. He had a light purple hue to his hair and his eyes were unnaturally a light blue, which made it seem like the whites of his eyes where in total control. He wore a pink polo shirt and tan cargo shorts. Vincent looked around and shuffled Mike onto another hip,

"I see you've find Uncle Jeremy's little cove young pirate."

Jeremy watched as Mike chimed in with another,

"Arr!"

Of which to they all laughed. But hearing the laughter in the other rooms, Mike looked up at Vincent and said innocently,

"Can I go play Uncle Vinne?"

Vincent poked Mike's belly and nodded. Mike playfully bounced from Vincents arms and ran off, leaving the two alone.

Jeremy scratched his chin and said with sport,

"How ya doin Vinnie?"

Vincent sighed and smiled evenly,

"Peachy. That kid is a spark of energy I tell ya."

Jeremy simply smirked and nodded in agreement, crossing his arms,

"So, they call you in for maintenance?"

Vincent sighed and looked behind him,

"Yeah. Unfortunately… You a day guard now?"

Vincent said glancing at the clock. Jeremy leaned on the desk and said with a harumph,

"Yes, and some poor sod is taking Night guard position."

Both Vincent and Jeremy said in unision,

"Poor Bastard…"

Both let out a brief chuckle, then Jeremy tapped the desk awkwardly,

"Well I got to work."

Vincent coughed and looked around dazed,

"Yeah.. O. Of course."

He turned to leave but stopped,

"Hey Jere…"

Jeremy raised a brow,

"Yes?"

Vincent smirked and said quickly,

"Watch out for Mike please."

Jeremy smiled and nodded, watching as Vincent turned to go into Maintenance. So, now with nothing to do, Jeremy turned on the computer and switched the camera to the main room, watching as the kids enjoyed the monsters sing.

He turned the camera and his expression softened as he saw Mike sitting alone. Before he could care for the boy, Jeremy's telephone came to life, on the Dial read James, so Jeremy picked it up and breathed,

"Yeah?"

James was obviously flustered, again,

"Jeremy! I need you to do something!"

Jeremy held his temple and sighed,

"Obviously, you wouldn't have called me to hear my voice."

James snickered and said quickly,

"Yeah, true. Anyway, I'm busy, a fat kid decided to barf up some of toy chicas pizza, and I need you to check the room with the Birthday girl, because I cant, okay?"

Jeremy coughed,

"Do I have a choice?"

James said suddenly,

"No. Now stop complaining and go do it."

Jeremy set the phone down as James hung up. Heaving himself up, Jeremy quickly walked to the Birthday room. On his way, he saw a group of teens pass by. He caught a quick conversation,

"Did you hear bout the party?"

"Yeah… its supposed to be awesome!"

Jeremy shook his head and continued, he looked in the main room and saw Mike still sitting alone, watching the Puppet.

Shaking his head, Jeremy made his way into the room, he saw at first hand that everything was all well. A young blonde haired girl was sitting on the end of the table smiling as different children ate her pink and white 7 cake.

A few adults sat another table chatting about their kids and their birthdays. But as Jeremy's gaze drifted he saw some bigger kids near Mangle. He watched as they tore it apart, piece by piece.

The girl watched as well, and looked at Jeremy with grief. It wasn't until he saw her lips move that he realized she was talking to him. Jeremy blinked and cupped his ear. The girl said quietly with her hands at her chest,

"Can you tell them to stop?"

Jeremy looked back at Mangle and saw that the kids weren't even putting it back together. Jeremy sighed and nodded to the girl, giving her a reassuring smile.

Slowly he made his way over to the kids and knelt down as a piece of Mangles eyes came loose. Clearing his throat he saw the kids stop and look at him,

"Can you put Mangle back together? The birthday girl says so."

One of the bigger boys sneered and looked over Jeremy's shoulder,

"Oh her. Little miss princess…"

Another boy jeered,

"yeah, fancy pants told my mom to come.."

A girl said sourly as she ripped a nose piece off of Mangle,

"My dad makes me come to her birthday every year."

Jeremy sighed and looked back at the girl, seeing her eyes full of hope that the kids could stop. Jeremy coughed and pointed at the lifeless animatronic,

"Come on now, stop it. You're hurting her."

A small tremor went through Mangle, unnoticeable by the children and Jeremy.

The biggest boy kicked the robot and leered at Jeremy,

"Her? Its not alive stupid."

Jeremy felt his eye twitch,

'Oh if only you knew ya little shit…'

The boy kicked the robot again, causing Jeremys head to snap down as Mangle jerked to life.

It started a little skit with an Erie voice, making all noise in the room to cease. Mangle unevenly gleamed at the Boy spitting out her skit,

"So you're the lucky Boy for today!"

Jeremy slowly stood up as the kids either whimpered or stared as Mangle continued,

"And for being such a luc….luck..lucky boy.. You…you…you get a surprise!"

The boy backed away, but Mangle slinked behind him in an unnatural speed,

"Oh do…don't be sc..scared!"

Jeremy saw the boys brown eyes widen in fear as Mangle opened her mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth. The other head let out a static like laugh,

"Now close your eyes boy!"

Jeremy saw the next few moments go in slow motion. Kids buried their heads in their parents bosums and look away in horror. The birthday girl was just letting out a scream as Mangles head darted forward.

Jeremy had already leapt forward reaching out for the kid and pushing him aside as Mangles teeth came scraping against bones and tearing flesh.

A bright red jet of crimson jetted out of the wound as Mangle thrashed the figure in her jaws, savoring her moment as revenge. When she had her fill of knawing on the brat, she let her jaws unhinge.

But as she saw the body slump to the floor, it wasn't the boy she had mauled. A flash of regret crossed the broken foxes eye as it was rather the night guard.

Jeremy caught a few glimpses of screaming kids and parents, and the girl who wanted the birthday so bad watched Jeremy smile faintly ,

"H…appy…. Birth…d…ay.."

As Jeremy lost consciousness a shrill wail pierced his ears,

"MIKE!"

 **{Later}**

Jeremy felt himself wake up slowly, he felt himself blink open his eyes….

It was funny. One side of his eye was burning with pain and pitch black while the other saw everything as a pure white.

Jeremy groaned as he tried to sit up but when another fierce pain shot through his spine, he quickly stopped and breathed heavily.

He slowly remebered the moments at the Pizzeria and remembered the thrashing he got from Mangle. Jeremy groaned painfully again at the fact that his ass itched and he was afraid to move.

But he felt himself levitate into a sitting position slowly to see a withered face of a doctor. He had gray hair and a lengthy beard of white. His eyes were shruken in behind glasses.

He wore a doctors robe and his tag said,

"Doctor Amerson."

The doctor hummed slowly and scribbled some things on his pad. Jeremy waited a few moments to where he could talk,

"E.."

Amerson held his hand up as he wrote a few more things down,

" , I would advise you not to speak. We don't know how damaged you are."

A wave of panic flashed through Jeremy, Damaged? What exactly happened?!

As if reading his mind, Amerson sighed without looking up from his notepad,

"You have frontal lobe cortex damage, partial paralysis and your spine was nearly cracked in half."

Amerson took off his glasses and pinched his nose,

"Lets just say you're lucky to be alive."

Jeremy felt as if a ten ton weigh was dropped on him. Amerson looked at Jeremy and smiled warmly,

"Don't worry about the fees either, thanks to you, a boy gets to see his family."

Amersons smile faded and was replaced by concern as he showed Jeremy a recent newspaper,

"This made the frontpage."

Jeremy did his best to read the newspaper,

 **Animatronic of Freddy Fazbears nearly bites off another Brain!**

 _Mr. Fitzgerald, age 27, save young Brian Drone from death, but receives near fatal wounds! Family of Brian are greatful for their sons life and thank Fitzgerald…._

" _It just bit that mans head!"_

" _I was afraid for my children at that moment."_

 **However, as if Brain Biting Robots were enough, 5 children are now missing. Blood and smears of gore are found near a sixth child and adult in a room across from the party.**

Jeremy nearly choked on his spit when the next part came to view.

… **Michael Schmidt was found near his father lying in a murder scene. Shaken to the core, young Schmidt couldn't respond to questions of the authorities. His father however was pressed with the crimes of the missing/possible murder of these children:**

Jeremy was tearing as the faces of the missing children were posted.

 **Vincent McGrier pleads innocent, but court rules him guilty based off of past crimes and evidence found at the scene of the crime. He now faces Jail time and possibly death row.**

 **More will be posted on page 7**

Amerson grunted,

"Poor boy. Bet he wishes he was dead…"

Jeremy, who thought he was tougher than bricks, started to cry. Not for the condition he was in, but for the trembling words,

"Watch over mike for me."

As he felt his eyes become puffy and hot, he realized he couldn't even do that…

 **{Now}**

Jeremy now stood before two of his worst nightmares. A crimson fox and a Brown husky. But in a dream, can he feel emotions as the Fox called,

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy steeped back and widened his eyes as the gaze of the fox was all to real,

"M….Mike?"

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAJAJJAJAHAJAJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 ***cough**hack**cough***

 **Need to work on my evil laugh?**

 **Bah. I'm back after a month with a sizeable chapter hopefully. Sorry for not posting or reading any of your stories. It was by chance that things happened in my life that were inevitable.**

 ***Sigh***

 **This chapter was off and on, giving you a basic background of Jeremy (Whom is now like 49)**

 _ **Jeremy: Yep.. 50 in a few days.**_

 **And because of that, it may have been better in some areas than others. But if you didn't like it**

 **Meh.**

 **Explain in a review! But all in all I enjoyed this chapter. :) it was fun to make and maybe, it was fun to read.**

 **So, if you havent already, favorite, follow, and of course**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	30. The Brief moments

**Guys! OMG GUYS!**

 **GUESSSSSSS WHATTTTTTT?!**

 **ITS CHRISTMAS TIME :D**

 **Presents! Candy! A JOLLY OL FAT ROBBER COMES INTO MY HOUSE, LEAVES GIFTS AND EATS MY FOOD :D!**

 **Anyway, Thanks far the reviews in the last chapter! I read my whole story up until this point and frankly, I'm glad that you sticked with it and liked it :)**

 **So please,**

 **Use your Eyes, Mouse, Finger, and scroll down below:**

 **Inside of Mikes house**

"Mike?"

Shit…

Was it that obvious? Mikes eyes grew wide in shock as Jeremy squinted his dull eyes at him. His throat began to burn with anxiety as Doug too seemed to shake.

Jeremy straightened his bleeding form and his voice grew stern,

"Mike? Is that you boy?"

Mike hated that phrase, growling with displeasure he looked away, gaining a small smirk from Jeremy,

"Only one person would react to that the way you do."

Jeremy seemed to relax a bit, but never removed his eyes from them. He raised a brow as to Mikes apparel, and stiffened in shock, slowly, he raised a shaking finger,

"Mike, why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Mike gulped down a scream and smiled weakly,

"I'm practicing for Halloween."

Jeremy poked his tounge into his cheek,

"Uh huh…"

He then crossed his arms and nodded towards the husky,

"Well I hope I didn't make your friend shit his pants earlier."

As mike glanced at Doug, Jeremy was pretty much referring to the dogs broken Muzzle. Oil and lukewarm antifreeze spilled out from different cracks and holes. His body still had the Jacket and hat on, but they were crumpled and torn.

Jeremy wasn't as bad, his chest and back had some cuts and a couple of splinters, His blackish brown hair was ruffled and he had a huge cowlick in the back. What was left of his black pajamas was no more as it seems a wild animal, *hint hint*, had torn into them.

Jeremy groaned as several cracks reverberated from his neck and back,

"I thought you two were burglars."

Mike snickered inside, yeah two fucktards dressed as a broken fox and a pissant dog were definitely burglars. Jeremy sighed and shook away his blurred vision,

"I thought I was back at that horrid place… seeing you were dressed as my LEAST favorite character. God… how I hated Foxy. "

Oh thanks Jere. Mike rolled his eyes. That's just great. Jeremy carefully stepped over the broken table and put his hands on his hips, looking both of them over scrudiously

"Well, why are ya here?"

Mike opened his mouth and then closed it just as quickly, as puzzling look befell his face as Mike tried to remember. A panic swelled too, as the more Mike tried to remember, the more he forgot. It was like looking for the bottom of a murked lake.

Doug had been busy fiddling with his nose up until now, which he had no luck of fixing. Jeremy, with no luck of the puzzled mike, looked his way towards Doug and sighed,

"Is yer friend going to be okay?"

Mike snapped back to reality and shakily replied,

"Ah Doug? He'll be fine."

Doug responded with a light slug on Mike's shoulder. Laughing, Jeremy looked down and shook his head, and as if nothing had happened before, Jeremy clapped Mikes shoulder,

"Man,.. Its good to see you again Mike."

He motioned around the stained and recently broken room,

"As you can see… this place and I haven't been getting along together."

Mikes expression grew soft, and he couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle,

"Its cuz ya don't know how to take care of yourself."

Jeremy smiled and poked Mike,

"Diddo punk."

However, as Jeremy withdrew, his smile had faded, and it was replaced with concern,

"Mike…I heard that you had disappeared one night from the pizzeria. A-and it worded me about the fact that…"

Jeremy groaned and shrugged,

"Well, one just doesn't Disappear from that resteraunt."

Mike gulped and ruffled the fur of the suit, seeing it rise and fall. Remembering that moment sent shivers down the spine he was forced into,

"I know Jere… I'm sorry."

Jeremy had tears in his eyes as he embraced Mike, which shocked him, the man of steel he knew growing up, was almost balling...

"Jesus boy…. If you wanted to be alone, you could've just said something. You scared me… I thought you were dead."

Mike sighed with sorrow as he looked at the ceiling. God, how was he going to explain any of this…. He patted Jeremy and added,

"Yeah… and I hate to ask you this…"

Jeremy shuffled and ran a finger under his nose,

"What is it."

Mike opened his mouth, closed it and shrugged, his eyes casted to the floor, he looked up and said slowly,

"I gotta leave again."

Jeremy's face was like a slate of concrete. Expressionless, Jeremy stepped back and looked down. A drop of blood fell from his fingertips as he brought a hand to go through his hair,

"May I ask what are you going to do?"

Mike blinked a few times and thought back. Doug, although in the background, smirked a bit as Mike replied,

"I'm going to make things right."

Jeremy smiled again and rubbed his chin, a small scritch scratch heard as his rough beard was messed with. Mike breathed out slowly, glad that Jeremy wasn't exactly, questioning.

He did, however, cross his arms and nod,

"When you set things right, come back eh? And please for my sake and yours,"

He said with a disgusting look,

"Pick out a better costume, it looks and feels all to real and it's starting to creep me out."

Mike held out both arms and criss crossed them,

"Believe me, I wanna ditch this thing just as much as you do."

Both him and Jeremy laughed a bit, afterwards the mood had settled to a more, pleasant way. Jeremy nodded towards the mess around the house and said smirking,

"I'll get the house prepped and such. And don't worry about the bills,"

Jeremy held up his hand and made an O,

"I gotcha covered."

Mikes heart fluttered and for a moment, he felt a reassuring peace. But there it was, the murky depth of the lake. It felt like it was inside, eating away at him. Mike couldn't put his thumb on it, but it was all to familiar.

It felt sticky, and it embedded itself into every open spot it could. This feeling scared Mike, and worried him to his core. Pushing it away, Mike looked at Jeremy and smiled,

"Alright Jere,"

The next few minutes were that of a quick goodbye and a serious pep talk from Jeremy. It felt to quick, seeing Jeremy. Mikes heart was heavy with grief with the amount of lies he had to tell him. Is it better for him not to know? How easy, it seems of why Jeremy hadn't really questioned of why he was wearing a suit further.

Mike and Doug had stepped out of the door and were looking onward as the sunset casted different glows on different objects. Jeremy had helped them both to the porch and with a glare he said,

"You two take it easy, I may have not asked so much of why you are cross dressing, but other people will freak the fuck out if they see you dressed as such."

Mike smirked and nodded,

"Thanks, I needed that confidence support."

Jeremy all but shrugged,

"Hey that's what I'm here for bud."

It was then that Mike and Doug set off, they got about halfway down the street and then Jeremy saw it.

Well, straight through him. The hole in Mikes suit stuck out like a sore thumb. And it wasn't fake, that the spine Jeremy was seeing. Before he could be puzzled about it any further, a car sped past the spot last he saw both Mike and doug and as the car raced away,

They were gone.

-:-

When one runs for a while, its natural for them to be breathing hard. But as such for the case of Mike.. Well let's just say he doesn't need to breathe anymore. It was not hard to miss the captivating sign of Freddy's as they came closer, it glowed different colorful lights and set some cars aglow.

It was then also, Mike thought, should he be happy to see this place? Or not? Mike glanced over at Doug to see that the cold night air had frozen some of the oil and antifreeze,

 **(ironically, I don't think antifreeze can be frozen XD ho ho!)**

Doug nodded towards the restaurant with a smile and started briskly walking. Mike followed behind bit let out a contemptive sigh,

"You can drop the act Doug, stop acting like you can't speak."

Doug stopped dead in his tracks, feeling for once proud that he had caught doug red handed, Mike smirked and patted the frozen huskys shoulder,

"I heard ya speak when I was blacked out. I'm a bastard eh?"

Doug looked at Mike and sighed,

"Yeah… fine."

Mike grinned and took note that Doug's voice sounded a bit older and sort of papery. Like it was always going to crack.

Doug reached the door first and tugged on it, grateful when it come free. He poked his head in and saw that everything was clear, he stuck his head back out and said lowly,

"Stay quiet. Don't want anyone to know we were gone."

Mike graciously nodded and laughed quietly behind Doug's back, knowing that now he could speak. Doug tip toed in and slowly shut the door behind him, Mike soon followed.

Looking around they both noticed that everything was in order, and rather neat. Mike however, was uneasy as he stepped into the main room. He looked on stage and saw

1

2

2 animatronics. Mike stopped and recounted as if he was on sesame street. Doug peeked into Pirates Cove while Mike looked around.

If only he had noticed sooner, the hard metallic fist as it drove into his cheek.

 **Wow.**

 **Okay well,**

 **CLIFFPUNCHER**

 **:D**

 **Get it cuz… mike got..pun-**

 _ **Mike: Yeah derp, it's a little late for puns.**_

 **Crap. Well its not to late for Christmas! This chapter was short sweet, and you probably will hate me for not getting into Jeremy and Mikes episode.** **Oh well… oh… well Mer-**

 _ **Freddy: Can I do it?**_

 ***pouts***

 **Aw… how can I say no?**

 _ **Freddy: Merry Christmas!**_

 **And take it very seriously. To everyone of you whom has read and is reading this. I know I say this time and time again, but I mean it**

 **Thank you**

 **I am not a good writer. :T Proven on this chapter for example. Take it in consideration, that its you who make writing this fun. I just wanna see your reactions.**

 **So here is to hoping for a white Christmas, and hoping that I catch the bastard who has broken into my home all these years..**

 **I swear, Ive got traps ALL through the house, even the cookies and Milk I forget to drink and eat are booby trapped. Along with the stockings, tree and fireplace. Let's see someone drop in now huh?**

 **:) I hope, and sincerely hope, that you have a happy and oh so merry holiday.**

 **May your tree be filled with presents and your stockings hung with care,**

 **in hope for a fat bastard to leave stuff there.**

 **Candies shall be eaten**

 **Fruit cakes will be thrown away,**

 **Hopefully not right now, but on Christmas day.**

 **Oh once a year we all know its right**

 **Merry Christmas to all**

 **For this is it itself and Mike.**

 **(Jk Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night XD)**

 _ **Throwing Bars**_

 _ **-2015**_


	31. A Punch, Kick and Slap away from freedom

**Heyo!**

 **I'm trying to balance out 4 different stories, so sorry if I haven't updated this in a while.**

 **Thanks guys though, for reviewing, it gave me a bit of inspiration and laughs as I reread your messages. Like I said before, I am TRYING to balance four stories.**

 **I picked up a few things doing so. So expect a bit more sarcasm and humor to the story.**

 _ **Bonnie: Yeah, nothing's changed Derp.**_

 _ *****_ **holds up hands***

 **Alright! I admit, I'm a die hard try hard.**

 ***Bonnie scoffs and holds forehead***

 _ **Bonnie: Why am I even arguing with you?! YOU'RE JUST STALLING!**_

 **I AM NOT STALLING!**

 _ **Foxy: *comes in with a pillow* Oh shut up. Cripes, I was sleepin I tell ye.. Then ye two start yellen.. Just start the damn story Derp..**_

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

CHAPTER 31

Sparks flew everywhere, sprinkling the darkened room with multiple colors and shedding Mikes face with an unbearable glisten. Clutching the wound, Mike double took his attacker, seeing his towering form and merciless eyes.

His attacker drove for him again, this time aiming for his gut. Mike badly had time to curve himself out of the situation before he rounded and kicked the personage square in the stomach, spiraling him into Pirates Cove.

Mike cursed aloud and stared up onto the stage holding his hands out,

"A little help?"

But from what Mike could perceive, both Bonnie and Chica weren't responding, nor did they even look active. Mike cried out when the red blur rushed from the curtains bellowing.

"YE CUT THROAT BILGE RAT!"

Mike ducked from a silver object known only as a hook and took a step back,

"Jesus Pal, I understand some pain but easy on the Name calling."

A growl was heard in response and again, the hook glinted in the uneasy darkness. As the figure stepped into the light, Mike believed by then, that he had literally shat his… well suit.

Imagine a nightmare. No… a nightmare having a nightmare. And then imagine that nightmares nightmare having a baby. This was what Mike was looking at. It SEETHED evil. Literally, black ooze had taken over what was left of..

"Foxy?"

Mikes pupils shrunk, It was foxy alright. Seeing how he had the signature hook and pants on. But take note, Foxy didn't look like the devils right ass cheek. He was missing part of his mouth and some of his torso, revealing more of the endoskeleton within.

The eyes, which Mike hadn't noticed before, whispered in and out of a blood sheeted red. And with cautious words, Mike said lowly,

"Look, Foxy, whoever rubbed your face in their ass, let me know and I'll try and make sure they use toilet paper next time."

Mental Note: Don't piss off a Nightmare. It sends horrible moments your way.

Foxy roared again, bringing the hook down faster than Mike could blink. Luckily, it snagged on the wall and sent the Crazed and deformed animatronic into a frenzy.

Placing a well put kick into the Fox's side, Mike tumbled over a table and picked up a chair, hoisting it and testing the weight.

Many days this chair had been used. Many times the wood had been scratched and sat upon, caressing the bosoms of whomever placed their rear on it. It had seen wear, and had has its fair share of it. But instead of being used properly and orderly, like a chair should be, it tasted its last touch; across the face of Foxy.

The wood sent showers of cracks and creaks, the long tounge inside of whatever of Foxy that was him, lolled outside his mouth as he went slack, holding the spot of where Mike had placed the chair at. It stumbled back, growling as it pointed at Mike,

"We shouldn't have let ye live Mike.."

Mike looked at what was left of the chair and shrugged,

"Yeah, who knew you'd end up like this?"

If walls or doors could cry, there would be many tears shed over the door that Mike was sent through, barreling over a counter top and cracking a cabinet.

Mike was in a haze, Foxy could REALLY punch. Holding his stomach, Mike stood up and clutched the counter. Foxy was a few feet away, climbing through the wreckage sneering at Mikes very existence. Mike growled and grabbed the closet thing near him, catching Foxy off guard with a quick and decisive blow to the head.

Mike grinned in satisfaction as all but Foxy did was laugh. Mike frowned upon hearing this and looked at to what he was holding.

A spoon.

Mike cursed his luck as Foxy lunged, bringing the spoon up, Mike easily discharged the death blow and backed off, putting some space between them.

Foxy cracked his joints and let his tounge lick the edges of his sharpened teeth,

"I'm gonna enjoy guttin ye like a pig."

He said as he scrapped the hook along the counter. Mikes ears screamed as he did so, but he kept the pain at bay. His mind raced as he thought of a good comeback. Once he found one, Mike held the spoon out with his other arm up,

"Have at thee!"

Okay, it wasn't a good comeback. He has a spoon! What?! Dicks…

Mike was the first to make a move, downward slashing at Foxys legs, letting the spoon glide off the broken Metal. And to Mikes satisfaction, the spoon did its work, Foxy leapt back growling with displeasure.

And it was then like a fencing battle, sparks flew from the gliding clashes. Mike caught a moment in which he tapped Foxy three times in the midriff and slapped him backwards, causing the Fox to spin and bounce off a counter.

But before the Fox got back around, he grabbed a knife that had been carelessly left out and chucked it at Mike. Who in turn looked up and brought down a frying pan, deflecting the knife causing it to stick into the wall left to him.

Mike gulped but kept a straight face. Obviously, as of now, Mike had reached badass status. Foxy clashed against Mikes spoon, who's free hand was the frying pan which met his face in a brute smack.

Enraged, Foxy head-butted Mike, smacking the spoon out of his hand. Mike held his forehead and grunted,

"Ow! Wait.. Why did that hurt me?"

Answer? Foxy brought his hook down again catching the bottom of the frying pan. He leaned in and grinned evily,

"Time fer ya to die Mike."

Mike scoffed and brought both arms up, making Foxy stumble back,

"Christ Foxy. If you're gonna just talk about it, you're gonna bore me to death!"

Mike looked back and pulled out a nasty looking cleaver,

"Instead we're fucking fighting in a kitchen with utensils! What'd I do to get on your shit list anyway?"

Foxy responded with a right hook that ended leaving his hand in a wall. Mike took the advantage and brought the Frying pan up. Foxys head whiplashed leaving him open for a well placed Spartan Kick, sprawling the Fox on the ground.

It looked at Mike and smiled as bile leapt out of its holes,

"Oh it was simple Mike. When ye have enough hatred for someone, everything becomes a bit.."

Foxys eyes lit up brighter than headlights,

"Clearer.."

Shit. Mike had no time to prepare for the hook that lodged itself inside his suit. It ripped him towards the creature and left him eating the cement. And then Foxy was upon him, ripping into his back and tearing out at whatever he could.

Mike, however, had no chance to try and stop him. He disabled something in his back that left him immobile. All that he felt and saw was his innards, slowly becoming his outerds..

But from what he could hear, there was then a sharp clang. And in full view Foxy fell into his face, snarling in full. He was then wrenched from where Mike lay and brought up to a familiar sight.

Freddy. None other than the sack of shit.

Foxy was being held by his neck as Freddy cocked his fist back and launched it full fledged at Foxy, sending the poor sucker at least twenty feet back. Chica, however and thank god, was waiting back there for him, clutching a rolling pin, winding that shit back and throwing it forward as if she were a professional baseball player.

Mike cringed as there was a sickening crunch and a dull thud. It signaled Foxy and his defeat by a rolling pin and a fist full of Freddy. Speaking of which, Freddy had picked Mike up and carefully set him on the counter, eyeing the still Fox in the back,

"Mike? You alright?"

Mike blinked and tried to shrug, but couldn't as per the Fox and his ripping and tearing,

"I just fought Foxy to an almost death dual with a fucking spoon. How do you think I feel?"

Chica piped in with a snicker,

"Obviously good, Foxy ain't a great loser. Especially to someone who holds a spoon."

Mike rolled his eyes as Freddy slowly put him back together,

"Thanks for the support there Chica.."

Freddy grunted as Chica smiled, leaning on a counter next to Foxy,

"So Mike. Care to explain two things?"

Mike smiled and closed his eyes,

"Yes I do care. And depends on what I have to explain."

Freddy grumbled something about Mike and shook his head, sighing,

"Where did you go?"

Mike responded shortly,

"Out."

Freddy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms,

"Did you forget someone? Possibly something?"

Mike looked up and seemed to be deep in thought,

"I could have forgotten about Doug. But I did forget my car keys…"

Chica raised an imaginative eyebrow,

"Why do you need your car keys?"

Mike puckered his lips and rolled his eyes,

"So I can drive far away from here."

Freddy jammed something into Mikes back and steeped back, admiring his work,

"Well that's fine and dandy Mike, but you missed a detail."

Mike thought deeper, pulling at the outer recesses of his still intact brain. When he felt something spark, his eyes lit up and he gasped,

"Holy Shit! How could I forget!"

Freddy and Chica looked at each other, scared of what might come out next. Mike smiled and nodded,

"I forgot to close my fridge."

There were two smacks, both at the same time. And somewhere, out there, Jeremy looked up and growled, throwing a middle finger up to someone as he shut the fridge.

Freddy sighed greatly and pinched his nose,

"Mike you forgot about Bonnie."

Mikes stomach immediately dropped tenfold as Freddy tapped something. Mike could move know, allowing him to clutch his head as Chica sighed,

"He's been in Maintenance since.. Ya know.. Foxy went haywire."

Freddy nodded and punched Mike on the shoulder,

"Yeah that's another thing Mike. When I say don't go outside. I mean DON'T go outside. Now because of it, you've put us all at risk!"

Mike raised his eyebrow as curiosity set in. This allowed Freddy to shake his head in disappointment,

"Nightmare. Heard of him yet?"

Mike nodded, Freddy leaned on a counter and crossed his arms,

"He.. Well it… Dislikes everyone. Everything perhaps. He is fueled by three things."

Freddy said holding up three fingers,

"Hate, Fear, and Sorrow. The three emotions that can completely control one at his own will."

Freddy smiled sadly and held out his arms,

"And this is where he gets it all Mike. With all that's happened here, he can do anything he wants."

Mike coughed and shook his hand, blinking a few times,

"Wait, wait wait.. Puppet said he was chained to someone?"

Freddy nodded and took off his top hat, dusting off nothing and putting it back on,

"He is chained to no one but this Place. As all are we."

Mike half expected Chica to recite the last phrase, but thanks to the mood and Mikes sanity, she stayed rather silent.

"So what does this have to do with Bonnie?"

Freddy sighed and looked at the destroyed door,

"Because of what Bonnie did for you, he was.. Well… injured. Foxy saw him and mistook a small gesture of explanation.. One thing led to another, and it seemed Nightmare stepped in."

Freddy held out his case to Mike by pointing at Foxy, who was now looking back to normal, the black coating and fearful prowess gone from the animatronic fox. Freddy shook his head,

"Foxy hated what you'd done. As said before Mike, Nightmares love hate. And look what it did to Foxy. Now Imagine if that'd been another one of us."

Mike did try to, and cringed visibly because of said notion. Freddy got off the counter and patted Mikes back,

"It's best if we leave Foxy to Chica. She is more than capable to handle that Pirate."

Chica giggled and picked up another rolling pin,

"Aye!"

Mike shivered and turned to exit with Freddy. Mike then saw the Damage the, Fight caused.

Claw marks and cracks were visible, along with a huge hole and a broken chair. Freddy tsked Mike and smirked,

"Where'd you learn to fight?"

Mike laughed and looked himself up and done, noting each and every mark,

"I wouldn't call that a fight Freddy, it was more of a Rebuttal…"

Freddy nodded in agreement and led Mike backstage, but before opening the door, he put a finger to his lips,

"He is not doing so well Mike. His emotions have been off and on lately. So its best if you take in what's happened slowly, and not stare at him to long."

Mike frowned and looked at Freddy,

"What?"

Mikes answer was a forceful shove into the dim lit horror house and a rather quick slam of the door. And guess who had been waiting for him, staring the whole time as his face was missing.

Mike stared in horror as Bonnie stood up and looked at him fully. Mike took a step forward and said in a shaky voice,

"What did they do to you?"

 ***Sings I'm Back by Michael Jackson***

 **CUZ IM BACK IM BACK! YOU KNOW IT!**

 ***sigh***

 **So how are you ppls doing? Long time no write. Reason? I'm a lazy bastard and love you all to death. Not literally death.. But.. DAMMIT! FREDDY! YOU SAID THAT TESE LINES WOULD MAKE PPL FEEL BETTER!**

 **Anyway, Fnaf viewers, thank you for being patient and upbeat about the story and such. Now is a time where I take reviews and answer questions and respond to your reviews.**

 _ **Guest: Thanks for making crap holy! I liked that chapter two :P**_

 _ **Fate12343: This response to your question is a bit overdue, Yes. Jeremy knows. And Jiminy Christmas my apologies in not wishing you a Merry Christmas.**_

 _ **Crystalfang's Tribal Pack: Remind me what ZECTRA means, NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE! Just a question… and thank you for commenting positively on my story. :P but there are other amazing writers out there like TheActualFoxy and BlackSmithy and HunterHero, VanillaPine, ERM… Phoenix Chicken and Soooo many others. And following someone is just… let's leave it at just. *starred off into distance***_

 **For the others that would like me to respond sarcastically or in an asshole like way, I apologize, Review and I will try to respond!**

 **So like I said in the intro, I AM BALANCING ON 4 STORIES PLUS ONE!**

 **-.- Its hard and my Fingers hurt. If you'd like, And trust me its not worth it, you can check them out by clicking my Name and going to my stories. Got a bunch of written stories that need reviews.**

 **Or If youre lazy, Like me :D, here are the names**

 **Abandoned, Collab with HunterHero and I**

 **Futile Attempts, Its an iffy new story… imma leave it at that…**

 **And…**

 **When Two Worlds Collide, I advise you make sure you are either a Brony or a pegasister before you read that…**

 **If you don't care, I TRIED XD**

 **I might also start this, Question of the Chapter or QotC**

 **QotC: Have you ever gotten into a fight with someone you know?**

 **Like that. :P**

 **Alright enough Piddlefarting, I have a pillow calling out to me..**

 _ **Pillow: Derp! Come to me! I have muffins!**_

 **Oh fuck yes**

 ***dives face first into pillow***

 **And as always,**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	32. The Beggining of a contest

**Heyo!**

 **Okay so! Going back along and hopefully away from hiatus… *rubs temple* Damn you tablet.. I can hopefully get back to Fnaf. EMPHASIS ON HOPEFULLY.**

 **Any who, onto reviews!**

 **FanficWrighter78:** YOU'RE BACK YOUR FINALLY BACKKKKKKK!

 **SHHHH! *looks around nervously* They don't know that!**

 ***Shadows look at me and grin***

 **RougeSpirit:** Well damn

 **Meh, I get that a lot. Comes with the story. XD**

 **Matt:** Hey! Love your story! It's the best I've read and I've been reading since these fanfictions began! If you'd like some help writing or a punctuation/spell checker you can contact me;

 **Dude, thanks! I'll hit you up on kik and stuff. My advice though, is definitely register for a fan fic account. Its easier on my brain and I do already have a spell checker and stuff. She's just been eating potatoes and cursing Lays right now..**

 **HunterHero: Damn ye lays… making us choose which flavored cheese… Flavor Swap it be…**

 **FlamingFlag:** I have been in a fight w/ someone I know… I bashed his head into a brick wall… YAY FOR OP INDUCED DRUGS

 ***Calmly gets up***

 ***Goes to bed***

 ***Hops onto Nope train***

 **Remind me not to piss YOU off. Christ, someone just roll film.**

 **Bonnie: Now I know why they call you Derp.. Remind me of Derpy… always running into obstacles. Like how often you update. Asshole..**

 **You know what? You do know you just roasted the same person right?**

 ***Bonnie shrugs and walks off***

 **Yeah, fuck you very much.**

 **Chapter 32**

Calmly and collectively, Mike took the situation in. And more or less in Mikes way of Calm and collectively, it was moreover on Panic and try not to cower in fear.

If you readers will remember, as the Memories of Mike begin to fade, Bonnie was last seen ripped away from Mike and Doug. Bippity Boppity Boo, six hours later, here he is standing without a right arm or a face. So, don't be surprised if Mike over reacts a little.

Bonnie still had his velvet stained fur, but his arm was torn and trails of cords followed what would have been his hand and ligaments. Occasionally, it would spark and send a few colorful lights to the floor where they would sit and die after a second.

Next was the face, of and which, the scariest part. Whatever had taken a crack at Bonnie really didn't want to see him use his face much. It was just hollow. Nothing was there except for his bottom teeth and the dim red lights for his eyes.

Mike chuckled a bit realizing that the lights where the source for Bonnie and his unnatural eye color.

But he stopped in his revel and cringed when whatever Bonnie had been spoke, "So? How was the outside?" It was garbled and static filled, like a man who grinded his nails over a chalkboard. Mike responded with a shrug and a glance at the injuries on Bonnie, "It was nice. I got to see my family.." Mike sighed, "What's left of it…"

Bonnies eyes seem to literally light up, "Oh? Are they OK?" Mike crossed his arms and deadpanned, "Well asides from Mum kicking the bucket and Jeremy being an asshole as always, I'd say that things are a bit far from OK."

Even that hurt Bonnie. And to tell the truth, so did it to Mike. Why he responded that way was a bit unknown. But, ruffling the Foxy suit, Mike sighed and decided it were best to bring up what'd happened, "Are you okay Bon? You look like hell.."

Bonnie moved his torn arm and stopped, looking down at it, he sighed and moved his other arm, "Its fine Mike. It was never my favorite one anyway." Mike frowned and moved closer seeing that after he said that, Bonnie seemed to wilt a smidge, "Bonnie, it takes two arms to play the Guitar. And it takes a face to let people see your emotion. You're lacking in both there…"

Bonnie nodded and propped himself up on the table playing with the hanging cords, "I know.." Mike raised a brow and leaned in, hoping to push the conversation further, "Know what?" Bonnie shook his head, not wanting to meet Mikes gaze, "What I look like. How it affects everyone.. Freddy probably asked you to check on me. Probably mentioned I had…"

Bonnie used his good arm and air quoted, "Been emotional." He scoffed and leaned against the wall, "And he isn't lying."

Mike, as he isn't very good with pep talks, decided it was best to try and comfort Bonnie. But ask yourself this, how does one comfort a six foot god knows what without an arm or face?

The answer came shortly after he found himself sitting next to Bonnie, "Its not your fault." Bonnie let out a small grunt, "Made Foxy a bit pissed." Mike scoffed and shook his head, reveling on what'd just happened moments before, "I wouldn't describe Foxy and his mood as just Pissed Bon."

Bonnie, if could, smirked, "Heard and saw what happened. Didn't know you could handle yourself Mike." Mike gulped and whispered fearfully, "Dude! I about shit myself countless times. Look at my back man," Bonnie flinched and whistled, it was strange hearing him whistle, "Foxy did a number on you."

Mike waved a hand and shrugged, "Well he got a five finger death punch plus a rolling pin to the face. I'm cool with how he got his shit displaced."

Bonnie slugged Mike, "You're evil."

"Meh, happens to the best of us."

Bonnie chuckled and sighed, "Where did the time go Mike?" Being the smart ass he was, Mike shrugged and pointed, "On the clock Bon. Thought you knew where it was." That earned him a another slug on the shoulder

Bonnie gestured to the room, illuminating Mikes grave. He grimaced none the less but listened, "It wasn't always like this.." Mike nodded and said flatly, "Dark, dreary and depressing." Bonnie chuckled and continued, "It'd be great to see the glory days again.."

Mike mused himself by leaning back and twiddling with his fingers. It wasn't until an awkward silence filled the room, that he asked, "You said something about being like me.. Foxy and Chica plus Shitbear. Care to enlighten me?"

Bonnie looked Mike's way and shuffled uncomfortably, "I-its not something we like to talk about Mike. Surely you understand?" Mike nodded and shrugged, "Sure. So is my daily restroom activities." Bonnie flinched, "But I still have to tell you five EVERYTHING I do. So if you would.."

Bonnie shook his head and breathed out, "You sure do know how to talk to someone Mike.."

"You get used to it."

Bonnie smirked and said lowly, "Where do I begin Mike?" Mike shrugged and gestured to Bonnie, "Start at the Beginning."

Bonnie chuckled and brought his hand up, "Why do you even care Mike? Its not like you were there." Mike pursed his lips to the best of his abilities and shrugged, "None the less it is a tale needed to be shared."

Bonnie smiled, (To what Mike thought), and nodded, "You're starting to sound like Foxy." Mike chortled, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Bonnie, I may have his looks, but Foxy is Foxy. Can't change a pirate. Savvy?"

Bonnie simply agreed and tried to the best of HIS abilities to start the long and painful story of which Mike was fully intrigued by.

 **A little View from your friendly Nightmare:**

I viewed from the shadows as the two talked, it was getting to the point to where I was actually yawning. The action I haven't even been able to do in years upon years. It made me smile, casting an sinful chill about the room.

Judging by the way Mike shivered, he felt the chill. I laughed lowly and sighed as I got away from the two boresom Bionics. I traveled along the shadows on the stage watching as Freddy paced to and fro, chatting angrily with his Golden Counterpart.

Him and I locked gazes, he still payed attention to Freddy but growled lowly when he saw me. Freddy said something about Doug and Mike with the adventure they shared. Golden simply nodded and kept his gaze on mine. I flashed him my toothiest grin and floated away, back to the center of hate I loved.

I remember the moment Foxy called to me. Oh how his hatred fueled his desire and replenished my hunger. I wouldn't need another meal for a while. I also recall the regret and sorrow the poor boy felt as he tore into poor Mikey and his back.

Ah… such bliss this causes a Nightmare such as I. Containing myself and my plans for the future, I peered out from behind the yellow duck and peered at my subject. Watching it slowly wake up. I snapped my sharp fingers and watched as a dark trail lead from the tip to his body.

But the connection of my line snapped as the Boy woke up. Growling in frustration, I slunk back to the wall an cursed my luck. Even if he didn't hate anymore, he soon would. And who is to say it doesn't even have to be that little brat? It could even be the Duck.

As I was plotting my maddened desires, an old friend popped to visit.

"It seems no one is safe while you are around.."

My gaze shifted to Marionette. I gave her a grin and shrugged, letting the darkness roll off my shoulders, "I'm my own occupational hazard. And you'd best learn to know that." Mari muttered something darkly and rubbed what should have been her temples, "Tell me something I don't know Night."

The duck squawked something about the little brat being awake, causing both Freddy and his counterpart to come rushing in. We both watched as they talked about Mike and his fanatical ways of taking the brat out.

He responded with a well Pirate like jibe and a confused look onto why he attacked his friend. I grinned and chuckled darkly knowing full well he didn't know he had almost tried to kill mike. Mari sensed my thoughts and shook her head, "Someday you're going to get what's coming to you. Ten fold of the pain Night."

I waved her away and said unamused, "Until then, fuck off. Go play with your.." I sneered, "Toys." She said nothing as a glare most foul was sent my way as she disappeared in a poof of smoke. I clasped my hands together and kept my eyes on the Duck, maybe I could see to it, it is her that is to turn..

But I digress..

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

 **Alright, now that I got Mikes bullshit of a background outta the way, plus Jeremy and the occasional hints of what happened to the animatronics, I CAN FINALLY DO THEIR STORY XDXDXDXD**

 ***sigh* And I can finally get some ideas I've been holding written.**

 **Expect the next chapter in like two weeks. If not, then check out Fate12343 and the story Our Travel. They, and I do mean they, put a lot of work on the story and it is definitely worth reading. ;3 just a shout out Fate, hope ya don't mind :)**

 **ANYWAY**

 ***Torgue appears from thin air***

 **BRING FORTH YE REVIEWS! EXPLODE THE F*** OUT OF THE MOTHERF******* REVIEW BOX GADD*****!**

 **Lord Torgue, take a chill pill…**

 **TORGUE: I HAVE TAKEN A CHILL PILL! CANT YOU SEE THAT IM CALM!**

 **Bonnie: Derp, I'm frightened…**

 **Agreed, *presses button and watches as TORGUE disappears* hopefully we won't have to see him well maybe the reason that he was so excited was that we are nearing over 30000 views in total and freaking 100 total followers.**

 **Mike: Yikes. What are you going to do Derp?**

 **You know why Mike? I'm so glad you asked. Viewers, Guests, and people who I deem worthy, (That means you Billy), I give you a simple contest.**

 **Pretty soon, there will be a chapter, where there won't be the original animatronics. It will be Spring trap, Golden Freddy and ANOTHER animatronic that isnt named yet.**

 **Foxy: Well, why not Derp?**

 **ANOTHER GOOD QUESTION :D, the answer is all in your review, reviewer! I give you a chance to let your very own OC have the spotlight in the story!**

 **Derp: Is it simple?**

 **Oh my god, Derp why of course!**

 **If you will allow, HunterHero, Yes hunter that means you, and I will Judge to see which OC is best for the upcoming chapter. And dear lord will it be long.**

 **So here are the rules!**

 _ **Name:**_ _ **Ex: For Real Breh?**_

 _ **Age:**_ _ **764**_

 _ **Race: Fuck it, a Panther**_

 _ **Height:**_ _ **Taller than the average bear**_

 _ **Eye Color:**_ _ **Blue af**_

 _ **Personality:**_ _ **Is a lazy ass**_

 _ **Background Info!**_

 **Now of course, you have to scriminate the Background. I can't write a story based on just what said Animatronic Looks like. So be creative. AND DON'T JUST MAKE IT A GODDAMN WOLF!**

 **With that said, Kudos and props to the 100** **th** **follower and 30,000 viewer. Couldn't have made it here without you :D**

 **I will personally PM the winner of the Competition and regal everything necessary to him/her/ it.**

 **So if you're a guest and I like your Info, I'll see what I can do. I'm extremely excited to see why you fanfictioners came come up with it!**

 ***Discord appears***

 **Discord: Derp? Ah! You're needed for your other stories! It'd be best not to forget of them either!**

 ***Discord Disappears***

 **Bonnie: Derp…**

 **Dude, he's the god of chaos, don't ask.**

 **Bonnie: Right. *nervously chuckles***

 **So! It is apparent that you must review, so if you can ( and I hope you will ) review.**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	33. Just an Update you Can't Refuse

**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!**

 **WELCOME ONE, AND ALL TO THE FIRST CONTEST!**

 **So! As mentioned in previous endeavors, I would be making a chapter about the Animatronics and their past. So far, 10,000 words.**

 **Hold your applause in one moment. First, to fully maximize the chapter, you dearest reader, must participate. Kudos and applause extended to oOSupergirlOo for participating. And if that is the only casted character, then this would be a very easy challenge.**

 **Continuing before my Derpiness gets the best of me, I ask of you readers to do of one simple thing. Cast a character. The next chapter needs Spring trap, Golden Freddy and One More Character unbeknownst to most, Yours.**

 **It's a celebration of sorts, for you to be reading the story! And.. All of my boring A/N notes…**

 **ANYWAY**

 **Its simple and if not, Easy!**

 **First, Name!**

 **Age!**

 **Species!**

 **Height!**

 **Appearance!**

 **Bio!**

 **Personality! (Can't make an omelet without eggs! Oh ho ho!)**

 **Now, I regret to inform that you don't have to do this. I, of course, would be a bit sad. But who the Fuck cares right? :P (s'cuse moi languado)**

 **You can easily do this in two ways!**

 **One: PM( The most basic and safest way! But has a downside for Guests and such)**

 **Two: Filling up that box down below with words! Or A.K.A Review.**

 **So! Let's see what you can cook up! We are almost nearing 100 followers and almost 200 Reviews! Now you know why I want to celebrate!**

 **Anyone can submit a character, but only one will be chosen. Let the games begin!**

 **But first, a chapter cannot be one without Reviews answered!**

 **FanFicWrighter78:** _DEEEEERRRPPP I love this story and I waited for this update on the story for sooooo long, and its finally out. But Derp, thanks for keeping my spirits up on bad days and I wish you the best of luck with your story_

 **NOICE. Thanks M8! But ERM… My writing skills are at an all time low? Not to mention my chapters are short and only fill ones appetite for like… 3 minutes? I'm surprised you've continued to read it. But like said before, I ain't the only one with a good story. Listing off again, Vanillapine, Hunter hero, Phoenix Chicken, The Actual Foxy, You (Lowl) , BlackSmithy, Fate, and a bunch others have seriously kept me in check. Along with the occasional motive of critic from the awesome Readers out there. *wink***

 **bring the money:** _what the he'll is a fortworth?_

 **XD first, its Hell. Second, I don't really know what Fortworth means. It's a made up word for forward. Heard my grandpa curse at me once with it. NEXT REVIEW!**

 **HunterHero179:** _I just some potatoes, then this came up. Screw Lays… Jesus, Nightmare is a Ryan! I don't like him. Me? Okay. I'll help! I'd love too. Though you sort of force me to XD_

 ***nervous chuckle* yeah… sorry about that, answering it sentence by sentence,**

 **Glad you had potatoes, could use one myself, I agree; Fuck you Lays, made me fat.**

 **Nightmare is a Ryan, Devishly Smart and Sarcastically an Ass.**

 **And yes, You. But! Submit a character? Maybe? *Pouty Face***

 **NEXT REVIEW**

 **Oh.. Yep that's all of them then. Well this is awkward… *Whistles***

 **I don't wanna make this anymore long than it already is, because you're probably getting bored and crap. Sorry I don't have any words to back this chapter up Fanfictioners, but I shall regale the tale of Fnaf in full the best I can next chapter! Promise!**

 **So! Again, Review your character, Follow/Favorite if you haven't! And if you're lucky, you'll see your character respectively placed in the next chapter!**

 **So as Always,**

 **Type something Derpy in the Review,**

 **Rage, Flame, Say Hi**

 **Submit a character for the sheer fun of it**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	34. Back to where it all began

**Jesus, its been almost a whole month since an update.**

 **XD, thanks bros and broeetes, for sticking through. Now, as promised, I give to you cookies, and happy feelings. Well, mostly happy.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 34**

"Alright Kids! Time for Lunch!"

Oh Christ.. I rolled my eyes and forced myself from sitting. The Yellow bear onstage laughed goofily and beckoned for the young toddlers to move, its other counterpart giving out a signature wave and deactivating. For reasons I had forgotten towards, a new addition to the cast had been added, indeedly so attracting the vast majority of customers.

Several day guards had appeared from the sides of the Pizzeria, ushering the last of the kids into the kitchen. Including me, I had with me my younger sibling. She hugged my arm tightly and eyed the different posters on the wall with eyes full of fear.

I blinked and looked at the dried art scribbles, Grimacing, I wouldn't blame her. They looked demonic. Then again, what doesn't in this place? My sister and I sat down at a yellow table and both individually heaved a sigh.

"Hey Sid?"

Upon hearing my name, I peered down at the kid and quipped, "Whats up?" Her brown hair and green eyes shook slightly as she looked around the unfamiliar room, "When is it time to leave?" Peering at the clock, I sighed and tussled her hair, "Soon Kiddo." I turned behind me and saw one of the guards shut the kitchen door and place himself in front of it.

I frowned and shook my head, This place was a prison, I knew. But those douches didn't have to make it seem so obvious. But with a roll of my eyes and the sudden appearance of food, I quickly left my thoughts and chowed down.

I put myself in one of my trance moods and chose a specific spot to stare at on the table. Before long, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, expecting it to be my sister, I vehemently growled, "Oh for the love of.." But instead, I came face to face with an unfamiliar teen.

He was built and looked headstrong. His imposing stature made the words in my throat clog, causing me to comedically squeak. The boy in front of me raised a black eyebrow, smirking as his baritone came clearly out, "Ya alright there bud?"

I coughed and waved a hand, eyeing his tray and the lack of seats around us, "It's the pizza. Don't worry." The boy fixed his red shirt and combed through his black hair, "Yeah, that seems to be the only _good_ thing 'round here."

I raised an invasive brow and leaned in towards his accent, hoping to pry, "Southern? Maybe Carolina?" The brute in front of me snickered and sat down, allowing the pleasant mood to spread, "Nah, I'm from Montana. You?" I laughed and held a hand out, "From Idaho. Names Sydney." The kid produced a massive hand and eagerly shook, "Names Reginald. I take it most call ya by Sid?"

I smirked and turned to eat some more of the food, "Yep. And for you, I'm guessing peeps just call you Reggie." Reginald nodded and seemed to melt as he ate another slice of pizza, "Mhm.." He opened a yellow eye and smiled warmly, finding out that there was another shape behind me, "Oh? Who's this?"

I turned and found my sister with a faint blush as she clung to my arm. Smiling I moved away so that Reggie could see her, "This here squirt is Serina." Reggie waved a massive hand, causing Serina to wince, but she got over it and produced a more happier face, "H..Hi.."

Reggie chuckled and turned to eat, "Cutie." I rolled my eyes at the huge guy next to me, he obviously didn't know her like I did. Taking another bite out of the pizza, I sighed and tried to find something interesting to watch, but it never ceased to amaze at the fact that a pizzeria had almost nothing that really exciting to view.

But it wasn't all bad. There were spots in between visits that churned a more sporty side of events, caucasiming the factors of pain induced fun. Serina and I never enjoyed our visits here. Serina, because of how she complained this place felt evil, and me because I didn't want to be here.

Reggie glanced at me from the corner of his eye and gulped his food, "Imma guessing you was forced here too?" I blinked away my thoughts and let out an abrupt, "Hm?" Reggie clarified with a wave of his hand, "Left here? Y'know, mum an pa just upped and left you?"

It clicked in my head after a second, before I cheerily snickered, "Gracious. No. Mom and Dad are out somewhere. My sis and I came on our own accord."

Reggie hefted a thumb to the doors, "There is a Chucky Cheeses out there.." I held a hand up and shook my head, shivering as I recounted, "Reg, let's just put it on par based on the fact that a ball pit and me inside of it, don't exactly see eye to eye."

Appearing to get the statement, Reggie chuckled inwardly, "Well then." I gave him a flat nod and sighed, god how much longer? We were to stay here until our mom and dad decided to come and get us. Emphasis on, decide.

Serina and I finished our food quickly, enjoying the masterpiece this place named for. Finally, after twenty more minutes of waiting for our wardens to move, the guards were able to move from their spots and let us leave.

I for one, was ecstatic, able to leave this horrid place now. Serina and I made our way back into the cultural room, the main stage room, and took our spots in the far back row. From there, we wouldn't be able to hear what was going on, and be able to just chill and relax until it was time to book it.

But someone else had other plans, that person surprisingly, being Reggie. The stocky country boy took a spot across from me and leaned back in his chair as a new animatronic took the stage. It perked my interest, at first sight since I had a fascination for the animal it was.

I have never been a fan for bears or bunnies, yeah they're cuddly and all. But bears have to many teeth and the claws are a bit much. Bunnies are just a laughing stock for me because of the Trix commercial. They were in all, my least favorite animal, bunnies.

But the weird thing about what took the stage was how off it seemed. Not a bad off, but it was like an outcast. It stood out from the rest of the animatronics in both color and animal type.

Its Australian accent enticed every child in the room to gaze in awe as it said, "Wowwee! Do I smell pizza?" Judging from the cheer the children gave, the animatronic onstage was able to continue its skit undeterred, "Well then, what goes better with pizza, than a song!?"

Both Reggie and I threw our heads back and groaned pitifully as a song started up. Something that sounded on the edge of Friendship, and fattening as food.

The animatronic was a Kangaroo. If you were surprised as I, or maybe shocked at how strange it sounds to have a kangaroo in a kids pizzeria, know that I didn't mind, nor did I find it strange. It actually suited well with the atmosphere at how mysteriously the new addition to the, 'Fazbear family,' appeared.

Peh.

Its fur color matched its eyes, being that of brown, it looked like an average kangaroo too, but minus the artificial joints and mechanical movements. Yes, add in the stereotypical Australian accent, and a few other oddities, and you basically have a Kangaroo Jack. But from the flier posted on the wall, its name was Joey. Close, but no cigar.

I looked at Reggie, eyeing the fact that he was pitifully sobbing as both his hands did actions of one, covering his face and the other slamming on the table. I second on that action and tried my best to drown out the song as Serina drew on her paperpad she brought.

Around the time the song ended, the rooms lighting grew dim and a spotlight stroked across the crowd before settling on a purple curtained cove. I rolled my eyes at the childish moment and switched around to get a better view at what was about to happen.

I watched as the curtains drew back and produced an odd looking fox. Huh, that's new. The fox had perfect crimson fur with tan shorts, his legs having the same color fur and hue similar to its chest. It had on a signature eyepatch and when it opened its eyes, I took a quick note onto the fact that it had yellow eyes.

"Arr, So I be seein that ye landlubbers have had yer fill?" Following the chourus of yes's, the Fox let out a fake and hearty chuckle,

"Well alright the ya scurvy dogs! How about a wee sea tale?"

I slammed my face on the table and sighed loudly, hoping someone would end this nightmare. But as fate would have it, I felt something tap my shoulder, causing me to look up.

Serina was holding out her drawing pad, gesturing for me to take it. Needless to say I did, and when I saw the picture, I flatbrowed and shook my head.

It was of me and my sister walking out of the Pizzeria. In big yellow letters it said,

"Can we go home?"

Smiling after a while at how great minds thought alike, I chuckled and hugged Serina, taking her close,

"Heh, I feel ya kiddo.."

 _ **Present Time**_

"Oh so you had a little sister? And not even that,"

Mike snickered and poked Bonnie, causing the broken animatronic to frown,

"Your name was Sydney? Oh my god.."

Bonnie dryly laughed and pushed Mike, his red eyes dimming for a bit,

"Oh Jog on Mike, I never got to pick my name, in this life or the last. So fuck you."

Mike raised his arms and hands, placating the cursing bunny to chill,

"Well alright then Mr. TouchyMcToucherson… You gonna finish the story at least?"

Bonnie _harrumphed_ and looked away, crossing his arms… well arm,

"No. You're just gonna laugh at me."

Mike sighed, rubbing his face with the good hand, not the hooked one,

"Bonnie, or should I call you Sydney now?"

Bonnie shrugged and shuffled in his sitting position,

"No one has called me by my real name in years Mike.. Bonnie is fine I guess.."

Mikes ears swiveled low as he scratched the base of his neck nervously. Seeing the bunny like this was depression enough, but hearing that was just worse,

"Right… sorry Bonnie.."

Bonnie sighed and his ears flattened,

"Eh.. It wasn't your fault Mike.."

Mike gulped fictionally of course, and said detrimentally,

"I'm guessing it was.. Him?"

Bonnie nodded, his hand clenching into a fist,

"Yes.. Yes it was.. You see.. After that…"

 ***Dangles chapter off a cliff***

 **Heh, Wow! Derp another chapter? ERMAGERD!**

 **Don't be surprised, Fnaf writing is depressing and does take a toll on me. And if you havent noticed, the story is amazingly predictable.**

 **So I warn you, I might not update for a while. But until then, Hey! Check out other stories! Go to another fandom! I know I did, and I don't regret a single moment of it. And if you want more Derpiness, I have three other stories out, check them if you'd like.**

 **I'm not giving up. Just going on a Fnaf hiatus. I blame it on Ponies.**

 **And I'm not giving up writing either, I just gotta focus on my other story on another fandom, Half of y'all hated this one anyway XD**

 **So yeah! I included the Winners OC, but I have a surprise for the other OC's that where sent in. And hell, maybe if I get ought reviews and stuff,**

 **I'll be able to continue, *hint hint nudge nudge***

 **KEEP**

 **ON**

 **DERPING!**


	35. It's still going

**Chapter 35**

Mike had given up.

No, not in that sense, he could kill himself, but he'd be fixed. And having something dead come back _dead again_ is like drinking chlorine and saying someone can piss on you without harm.

He had given up _hope_. Hope for a future, hope for his past and present. All he saw was failure upon failure. And, in the end it all led up to these moments.

Mike kicked Doug from his office and shut both the doors. He'd have just about ten minutes of me time before he would have to restart the generator.

But due to no fucks given, ten minutes would be all he would need.

The dusty robot rubbed his face, realizing afterwards that he couldn't actually feel that, but he just felt like doing a human _motion_.

Which brings us to the next topic.

Porn.

No. Really. Mike flipped up that dusty ass laptop and cranked the browser over to pornhub. Within seconds, he was in.

However.

With nothing to please himself with, Mike simply put the computer on the tabletop, grabbed the soda cup from the table and leaned back to enjoy the show.

It was nothing special really. Just a dude and a chick going at it. What _was_ special, was the fact that Mike - A.K.A Dead Guy - was watching something like that - At night - in a restaurant for kids.

 _ **If he had a dick**_ , this would be an entirely new story.

But all he could do was flick his ear every time there was a climax, grumbling about how pitiful he was being asexual.

No drive, no desire.

As Mike tried to drink whatever was in the cup, something hit the window of his abode. Instinct, rather than fear, took over as the dead nightguard busted his ass trying to cover up the now climaxing pornography.

At the window was Freddy, who with him, was Foxy. Who behind _him_ was the chicken.

Mike cleared his throat, "Don't you uh… don't you guys have something better to do?"

Freddy blinked, "What the hell was that."

A moan emitted from the laptop, Mike sniffed innocently,

"That was a game."

Freddy scratched his head, "That's a weird game."

One of the fuckwits spoke up from behind Fredbear,

"Do you have to sound like that during the game?"

Mike characteristically chortled, but quickly composed himself as he took the tablet and turned it down,

"No, but it adds a certain element it."

Foxy hummed, "Looks like they were playing Twister."

"I love twister."

"Twister is fun."

' _Fucking idiots…'_ If you were cooped up as long as them, you would probably _not_ know what porn is anyways.

"What do you guys want." Mike asked after they stopped discussing Twister.

Freddy snapped out of his gaze and fixed his bowtie,

"Mike, we would like to have a word with you in the foyer. When you have time."

Mike scratched his head, "Can I finish this?" He wiggled the laptop.

Freddy shrugged, "Dunno what you see in a weird game of twister, but sure. Go ahead."

Mike smiled as they left one by one. When they were gone, Mike dropped that smile and turned the laptop back up, allowing the session to continue.

However,

As he begin to get into the swing of things, something tapped him from behind. Mike, about fed up with the pizzeria and it's shit, turned to shout,

"caN I FAP MY IMAGINARY DICK IN PEACE?"

D.I.P. (Dick in Peace)

Doug was there, holding out some popcorn. He brought a chair too. How though, was a good question as both doors were closed and there were no vents leading into the room.

So Mike grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. He snagged the popcorn and moved to the side, allowing Doug to sit next to him. Together, both watched as another climax took place.

"I didn't know you could watch pornhub up here." Said Doug as he ate some popcorn.

Mike put his hand on a knee and sighed, "There's a lot of things you don't know Doug."

Apart from the loud crunching of popcorn and sippage of drinks, the room had gone moderately quiet.

"I know she's got a fat ass…"

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Mike entered the foyer of the pizzeria feeling a little bit better. Albeit totally confused from how Doug acted, he felt as though he knew the animatronic fucker a lot better now, knowing that the guy somehow had knowledge of that website.

This place is just all sorts of weird I tell you.

The entire cast was waiting on stage. Even Bonnie, who was being worked on by Fredbear. Mike took a chair from the table and on purposely scrapped it across the floor, making all of the cast twinge their ears.

"Do I have your attention?"

When nobody said anything, Mike say down and gestured for them to talk,

"Good. Because you now have mine."

Bonnie looked better now, considering half his face and an arm were missing from the Toy Animatronics down in the basement.

Mike shuddered just thinking about that place.

Freddy hopped down off the stage and pulled up his own chair,

"Schmidt, you remember when I said we couldn't leave?"

He nodded, "Yes, being as how you totally were telling the truth."

Freddy shrugged, "Granted, I could give two less of one fuck at this point."

' _Mood change, important plot point. Christ, here we go'_ Mike thought.

Freddy clasped his paws together, "Mike, we need to leave."

Mike allowed the room to get quiet. And then he laughed.

A lot.

"I'm sorry… it's just…" He looked at them,

"Me going home is okay. I'm dead. Not really apart of the Fazbear Crew so to speak."

Freddy raised a brow, "Meaning?"

Mike leaned forward, "Meaning I can go without raising suspicions. If you asshats leave, someone is bound to fucking notice."

Chica smiled, "Freddy done already got a plan for that!"

It was Mike's turn to raise a brow, "Oh? And how so?"

Freddy sniffed, "I may or may not have made a few replicas of us?"

There was a smile tugging at the edge of his snout as he looked at Mike for applaud.

He got just that.

"Oh… shit. Wow, uh... " Mike sat back, "Well what about Nightmare?"

Freddy shrugged, "Fuck 'em"

"What about Marionette?"

Freddy tapped his hat, "We get her lullaby box and we're golden."

"Speaking of who," Mike said, raising a hand, "What about Goldie."

Freddy smiled, "Technically, he goes where we go. So we're his tether."

"The Toys?"

Chica and Foxy high fived, "We're working on persuading them to come along."

Sensing that there was a but in that statement, Mike raised both brows,

"But?"

Bonnie hopped off the stage, "Toy Freddy is just as hardheaded as his counterpart."

Freddy raised a paw, " _BETTER, COUNTERPART."_

Bonnie rolled his eyes.

With all this information, Mike had just one more question,

"Where are we going to go?"

Freddy sighed, "We… we don't know."

Chica spoke up, "We were hoping you had someplace in mind!"

Mike laughed, "Oh gee- where on this green fucking earth would I keep four cold killers?"

Freddy gave Mike a hard glare, "For all you could care, in a basement. Anywhere but here Mike."

Then, Freddy said something that shocked everyone far and wide,

"Please."

Somewhere, out there, an old lady collapsed because of this news, shocked to the point of where her brain actually just shat itself.

Mike, caught off guard, broke the chair into two from his weight and lied on the floor.

"Did you… did you just ask nicely?"

Freddy said monotonically, "Yes."

Mike looked up, "Say it again."

Without a word, Freddy out up the chair he was sitting in and said lowly,

"You have until tomorrow to decide. If you go, we go."

And with that, Mike too, had a brain shit.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

 **A/N**

 **The Story isn't continuing with NNOUS. Imma Just give y'all small snippets like this occasionally.**

 **Yell, shout, I don't care. I'm just as shocked and mad as you are. Take your anger in a PM and a give it to me as a present for being an absolute retard.**

 **Hope ya enjoyed**

 **Leave a comment down below.**

 **Keep on Derping.**


End file.
